Nuestros Pasos ··· El principio
by Azura Diamont
Summary: Fragmento:Es verdad, ya la vía visto en esos días...Cada vez que intentaba hablarle algo pasaba, tal vez el destino mismo no quería que nos conociéramos aun… o no se como podría llamarle a esa situación. haruxtamaki y kyo x oc
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer****:**_Los personajes de Ouran no me pertenecen. _**Pero este fanfics y su trama, si. Por tanto queda prohibida su publicación sin mi expreso consentimiento.** _No plagies a otros autores, esto es fruto de inmensas horas de trabajo. Especialmente para los que tenemos mala ortografía jeje. _

**Pareja:** varias.

**Titulo:** **"NUESTROS PASOS... (El principio)."**

**Notas de la autora:** Este fic contiene algunas correcciones al antes publicado, espero que se haya mejorado un poco, de lo contrario me gustaría que vuelvan a corregirme para ver que es lo que puedo hacer.

**Aclaraciones:** _las situaciones así como algunas características de los personajes originales pueden ser diferentes, aun así he tratado de no cambiar sus personalidades. Los escenarios de esta primera etapa tienen una combinación entre el manga y el anime, así como algunas ideas que surgieron de la autoría y no fueron incluidas pueden llegar a ser mostradas. _

"NUESTROS PASOS... (El principio)." Prologo.

**Por Haruhi **

Es verdad, ya la vía visto en esos días, la veía sola, siempre andando sola, comiendo sola; en ocasiones me pareció verla incluso ablando sola lo cual me preocupo un poquito.

Cada vez que intentaba hablarle algo pasaba, tal vez el destino mismo no quería que nos conociéramos aun… o no se como podría llamarle a esa situación.

Recuerdo bien que las otras chicas solían hablar a sus espaldas, sin embargo parecía que existía una razón; hoy día estoy segura de que fue así. Sinceramente su presencia llamo mi atención ya que jamás había visto mujer similar, me recordaba a alguien… recuerdo que por aquel tiempo llevaba su cabello sujeto en una media coleta, que lo que más me atrajo de su persona fueron sus ojos y lo que yo miraba era la gran tristeza de su dueña quien a pesar de ser cortes y tratar de sonreír siempre parecía ir triste a todo lugar. En un principio pensé que se debía a su soledad pero después me di cuenta de que no era así…

Oye… ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos?... yo si recuerdo que ese día te miraba por la ventana sentada sola en uno de los jardines. Opino que siempre fuiste de las que llaman la atención de un hombre por que desde ese día pude percatarme de un singular aprecio de uno de mis amigos hacia ti…

Pero dime… ¿lo recuerdas…?

Capitulo 1: La llegada al instituto Ouran… primera exploración….

Si Haru lo recuerdo… ciertamente no te avía visto más recuerdo ese día a la perfección, tal vez por que ese día mi vida comenzó a dar un gran giro a lo que fue aun que ciertamente no recuerdo habérselos agradecido…¿o ya lo hice?...ese día … si mis recuerdos no me fallan…

Me encontraba sentada junto a un estanque del instituto, el día era perfecto; a mí alrededor no avía ni una sola persona.

Era mi segunda semana en el instituto, aun no tenia ni un solo amigo supongo que se debía a que era un poco especial ; aun así parresia que me movía en una escuela hecha para hombres ya que las tardes que comenzaba a recorrerla no avía una sola chica… siempre me sentí en una burbuja sin embargo al entrar aquí no me sentí mas especial que otros, y pese a lo que todos decían me llegue a sentir inferior, como si nadie en absoluto quisiera mirarme, como si robara el tiempo de los demás.

Caminando por el ala oeste de la escuela encontré la tercera sala de música, aun no había conocido las otras dos _"tal vez solo un vistazo"_ me dije y me acerque a la puerta tomando valor y abriéndola al instante…para mi sorpresa lo que encontré dentro no fue un grupo de instrumentos, lo que encontré fue el punto de reunión de todas las chicas del instituto.

—"Bienvenida princesa"—dijo un rubio oji-azul al cual ya había visto con anterioridad—

—"Esto"—susurre—

—"Bienvenida al Host Club"—

—"¿Esto es un Club?...lo lamento, entre aun lugar que no debía"—dije retrocediendo—

—"Espere Srta."—Dijo el rubio—"todas las chicas que tienen tiempo pueden venir aquí a pasar el tiempo"—

—"¿Una cafetería para todos?"—pregunte y el sonrió rayos su sonrisa es hermosa pensé para mis adentros—"cof, cof… tomare un té rojo de las indias y un soufflé por favor"

—"¿Una nueva clienta?"—Gritaron con alegría unos gemelos—"me pregunto"—dijo uno—"¿Quién será su preferido?"—completo el otro—

—"Hola"—dijo un chico bajito de aspecto dulce—puedes tomar tu te cerca de aquella ventana" –

Señalo una mesa no muy elegante sin embargo bastante retirada…sola como yo…camine sin decir nada, tal vez no tenía ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

No recuerdo cuando me senté o que estaba mirando, no obstante cuando desperté de mi viaje interior mire el jardín donde había estado momentos antes solo que esta vez atreves de la ventana.

— ¿Me escucha?—Dijo una voz femenina capturando mi atención—

— ¿Disculpa?—respondí aun soñando—

—Lo siento creo que le interrumpí… he traído su té—

—No sabía que había camareras…no meseras…creo que así les llaman—dije tratando de ser amable (y obviamente no lo fui) —

—Se equivoca soy un chico y además un Host—dijo el castaño con compostura e indiferente—

—Lo lamento…es solo que eres tan lindo como una niña o mejor dicho tu voz es femenina —dije aun mas torpe—…lo siento, hay cosas que digo sin pensar—Dije para excusarme sin embargo estoy segura que me veía mas que una idiota—

—No importa, no a mi; con su permiso —dijo y me dio la espalda…me sentí ignorada otra vez—

—Espera ¿podrías acompañarme?, tal vez si me cuentas algo de este lugar pueda sentirme mejor— dije apenada y bajando la mirada ya que sentía un leve sonrojo—

— ¿He? Claro, ¿Es nueva?

—Si, he venido desde muy lejos con mi familia, hoy es mi segundo día aquí es por eso que ando paseando sola…por cierto mi nombre es Alanís Carter y estoy en 3º de instituto encantada…—

—Haruhi de 2º—dijo con una expresión cálida-

—Seamos buenas amigas—dije

—…— No dijo nada, solo me dedico una sonrisa la cual recibí con alegría y regrese con acto similar… mas sin darme cuenta ya no había mas chicas y nosotras nos encontrábamos rodeadas por los Host—

—Noooooooooooooooo! ¡M...mi...mi hija he sido descubierta!—Gritaba el rubio dando un cambio de actitud totalmente diferente al que yo había apreciado—

—Srta. Por su propio bien no diga nada—dijo uno de los gemelos como amenaza (y en verdad que se veía amenazante) —

— ¡Basta chicos!—dijo Haru en una actitud que no puedo decir si era de molestia—…no le molesten ella no dirá nada ¿cierto…Alanís?—

—No te preocupes tu no diré nada…—dije con una sonrisa fingida buscando a tientas la salida, y aun con esa misma sonrisa Salí—

Al día siguiente regrese, pedí lo mismo del día anterior e inclusive me senté en el mismo lugar. Haruhi no tenía tiempo para mí ya que había muchas clientas , así que espere y espere asta el cansancio así fue como me quede dormida y para cuando desperté ya era tarde.

—La abuela estará preocupada—dije mirando el ocaso y sin creer mis palabras.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Haru? no me había percatado de tu presencia—le dije tal vez con soledad en la mirada ya que ella me miraba con curiosidad—

— ¿Siempre estas sola?—dijo y solo le mire para después desviar mi mirada si lo estaba esa era mi respuesta— ¿Por qué no te unes al Host Club?—propuso y sentí como mi semblante cambio de tristeza a asombro tal vez abrí mis ojos un tanto más al mirarla porque ella reía—

¿No abra problema o si?... de esa forma ella no estará sola—dijo mirando al rubio—

—Supongo que no— Respondió este para mi sorpresa—

— ¡Si que lo hay!—dijeron los gemelos señalando mi pecho cosa que me hizo sonrojar y voltearme hacia otro lado aun apenada—

—Lo tendré en cuenta Haru …excuse me but I must go…I see you tomorrow.

—Como quieras —o.o Haruhi

—Cume… ¡no! gome… a veces se me olvida donde estoy —dije con una reverencia de perdón y me fui, pensaba en la propuesta y realmente me emocione tanto que inclusive me mande hacer un traje de chico, hacia tanto que no me disfrazaba. En la mañana siguiente descubrí el por qué el rubio me era conocido.

—Buenos días Alanís— Me saludo el rubio amablemente y yo dije: ¿Superior? —Asombrada—…estamos en el mismo nivel, por favor llámame Tamaki—dijo dulcemente—

—Es impropio Tamaki — le dije con una sonrisa y en instantes me vi rodea do por un grupo de chicas – esto… bueno…

—Estoy en la clase próxima, si tienes algún problema puedes decírmelo…visítanos mas tarde…

—Claro— dije—

"que tonta" ,"es una zorra", "se cree lo mejor", "vieron asta King le trata con respeto", "es tan extraña", "dicen que es una bastarda","¿Por qué alguien como ella esta con nosotros?"…

Esos comentarios fueron los que escuche cundo el se fue… ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos así que era normal…pero aun así me lastimaban, me dolía el corazón tanto que no miraba a nadie y permanecía a distancia al final del salón yo sola… después de todo no estaban tan alejados de la realidad; aun que ellas no fueron así en un principio, en primer lugar yo no tenia solo unos días de haberme integrado, por el contrario casi habían pasado dos semanas.

Terminando las clases acudí al Host como ya era mi costumbre. Ese día abrir la puerta, no había ni una chica…solo los Host…

—Bienvenida—dijo Haru—

—Dinos, ¿Cual es tu decisión?—dijeron al unísono los gemelos—

—Esto…buenas tardes—hice una reverencia que al parecer nadie esperaba pues saludaron un poco confundidos—yo…yo le he comentado a mi abuela…

— ¿Qué?—dijo Tamaki —

—Mi abuela no lo autorizo…dijo que una dama no hace esas cosas, que si soy una dama no lo are, también dijo que padre se enfadaría y mi hermano mayor me vetaría de la familia…dijo que el Host Club es una perdida de mi tiempo y del de ustedes…

—Espera solo queremos—dijo un tipo de lentes molesto mientras acomodaba sus lentes—

—Mi abuela dijo mucho y al final lo dejo a mí parecer…—

—No estas respondiendo—dijo el de lentes molestos, por mi inusual argumentación—

—Si— Dije sonriendo—

—bien Hikaru, Kaoru… ya saben que hay que hacer— procedió Tamaki con suma elegancia—

—Si mi Sr. —dijeron aun tiempo y se acercaron a mi.

Cinco horas pasaron y al salir de mi cambio…

—No pareces tu— Haruhi mirando con indiferencia—

—Me siento como en una obra actuando de chico—

—No quiso cortarse el cabello—dijo uno de los gemelos

—El cabello largo podría llegar a ser un nuevo atractivo para las clientas…aunque Esa figura…—me miro el chico de lentes de arriba a bajo con una mirada nada sincera, el estaba molesto e insatisfecho con la decisión, aun hoy me pregunto el por que acepto siendo que el no actúa solo por casualidad—

—Lose sigo viéndome como mujer…lo soy por naturaleza… tendré que arreglar eso… otra cosa, en mi clase ya saben que soy chica—

—No subestimes nuestro poder aquí estamos las familias mas poderosas se la escuela…—dice Ootori con algo de presunción—… aun que ese no es el verdadero problema, ya que lo puedes resolver por ti misma…

—Desde mañana tomas clases con migo… he escuchado los comentarios que hay acerca de ti…debe ser incomodo para una dama—Dijo Tamaki con estilo principesco y su clásico coqueteo para las chicas—

— Se que lo puedo resolver… y lo que se comenta sobre mi es mi culpa… aun así, gracias son muy amables—Dije nerviosa ya que aun me avergüenzo de los motivos por los que las chicas comenzaron a comentar—

—Trata de no ser tan femenina, eso puede causar problemas—sugirió el chico de lentes cautivando me con su indiferencia—

—Tu—susurre—

— ¿Tienes algún problema con migo?—respondió molesto asiéndome sonrojar

—Eres agradable— dije —…eres como mi hermano, seamos buenos amigos…—

—No me interesa ser tu amigo—dijo el pelinegro y se dio la vuelta, supongo que aun estaba molesto, —

—Creo que le agradaste—Me susurro Haru con ironía provocándome un animo infantil.

— ¡Salgamos algún día!—Dije animada— ¡te presentare a mi familia!

—Eso fue algo inesperado—Kyouya acomodo sus lentes y mostró algo secano a una sonrisa, en cierta forma hasta parecía querer conocer a mi familia—… el conocer a los Carter no me molestaría ni un poco, después de todo…— no termino la oración sin embargo hoy día he llegado a pensar que resto de la frase fue algo como "…después de todo el relacionarme con tu familia seria beneficioso para mi…" o algo similar, ya que el sabía perfectamente mi condición, o al menos la condición que mi familia dejaba ver—

—Claro mi familia –responde la chica ingenua—

—Saldremos este fin de semana—dijo causando la sorpresa en todos quienes por un instante no dieron crédito a lo que escuchan—

…**. CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: LAS HIJAS DE TAMAKI.

**¿Qué podía pensar en ese momento? Absolutamente nada solo sabia que tenia que inventarme algo de inmediato…**

—**Pero…pero…la abuela y yo iremos este fin de semana a Paris a ver a Fakir…no padre –dije con mirada baja para no ser descubierta—**

—**Que lastima— dijo y se marcho—**

—**Oye Al-chan ¿Quién es Fakir?—Haruhi—**

—**Déjale…supongo que es su novio —Comenta un Kaoru malicioso—**

— **¿De verdad?—Haru**

—**¡N…no! XoX Claude, Claude…bueno… el no…bueno…yo…el…nosotros—fui minimizando mi voz asta el punto de ser inaudible—**

—**¿…? – Mira la castaña fijamente y sin decir nada—**

—**yo…el…nosotros…el me importa…mucho el…es… bueno…yo…tengo 19…—decía sin coherencia—**

— **¿…?—Haru aun sin mala intensión más con una mirada fija —**

— **¡Mas que a nadie!—ahora si dije con fortaleza—…es mi vida… si eso es…**

— **¿Y entonces?—Haru**

—**Yo…yo—comencé a ver vidrioso y en menos de lo esperado ya estaba llorando y parloteando a mas no poder— ¡Yo no quiero hablar de esto!, ¡Todo es mi culpa…se que fue mi culpa…soy cobarde…no estoy lista…aun no estoy lista!**

—**No te preocupes— Me dijo Haru con una dulce sonrisa mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas, en aquel instante se bien que mis sentimientos se encontraron y estallaron lentamente, si lo pienso puedo decir que fue mi primer gran momento de estupidez frente a ella; o mejor dicho frente a todos—…todo estará bien…**

_TERCERA SEMANA EN EL HOST CLUB. _

—**Las graficas no me agradan en lo más mínimo…—se queja Kaoru— **

—**Nuestro amor fraternal ya no es tan llamativo… desde que esose incluyo en los anfitriones—Hikaru —**

—**Yo lo llamaría un éxito más de su rey—presume King—**

—**Mmmm—se quejan levemente los gemelos—**

—**Estoy en contra—Hikaru—**

—**Haruji fue quien la…—Kaoru—**

—**Parece que Al-sempai (**_sempai es un termino para referirse a las personas de un grado mayor a uno_**) se divierte mucho ¿No les parece?—Comenta Haru al ver a la otra chica quien al notar que la observa le da una linda sonrisa—**

—**Tanto que da miedo—Dicen los gemelos al unisonó— **

—**Es inglesa supongo que algo de elegancia caballeresca habrá aprendido por allá— Comenta Kiouya bastante entretenido en sus notas—**

—**Creo que le visitare…solo para verificar lugares—Comenta el rey y se dirige hacia su nuevo súbdito—Al-kun… — comenta al llegar— …espero que trate con respeto a nuestras princesas…**

—**Sempai—Dije sonriendo—**

—**Al-sama… el sempai se utiliza para sus mayores… y Tamaki-sama es su compañero de clases—Aclara una chica—**

— **¿De verdad?—Sonreí y la chica se pasmo tanto que cambio de color sin embargo sonreía nerviosamente—…debéis instruirme chicas…no estoy acostumbrada a esto…**

—**Al-sama, los hombres utilizan el ore para hablar de si mismos… usted se ha llamado ella y usted es el**

— **¿De verdad? Seguid enseñándome por favor—**

—**Con gusto—responden todas—**

—**Veo que vas bien…no nos asustes de tal modo Al – Dice Tamaki recuperándose de un colapse por las palabras de la chica—**

—**Daré mi mayor esfuerzo sempai —respondí animada—**

—**Puedes decirme Tamaki…kun…si gustas…—propone el rubio—**

—**Eso es difícil... es el rey después de todo—**

—**Me alegra que lo digas ºoº… soy el más hermoso después de todo, no hay belleza como la mía, soy único e irrepetible… —Tamaki con su excesivo egocentrismo narcisista—**

— **¡Al sama es más hermoso!... inclusive parece un rey verdadero…—Comento una de las nuevas clientas bajando al sempai de su nube—**

_Al fondo de la habitación un grupo de amigos esta reunido._

—**Le rompieron su mundo—Comenta Kaoru—**

_De retorno a la escena…_

—**Se equivoca princesa…Tamaki sama es el rey… yo… prefiero ser su príncipe…—Le susurre a la chica al oído y luego me aleje para terminar— …después de todo nosotros somos sus hijos dije mirando a Tamaki y luego regresando una mirada penetrante a la mujer— ¿Estas de acuerdo princesa?—**

—**¡Si!—Responde extasiada—**

—**¿Mis hijos?—Dice un Tamaki mientras su mente busca regresar—… mis hi…mis hijas son… ¡Haru y Al son mis preciadas hijas! **

_Al fondo…_

**Demasiada emoción por un día—Hikaru—**

_De regreso en la escena…_

**El host club cerro su servicio de este día y las emociones continúan, Tamaki asfixia a Haru y Al pues afirmaba ser su padre más la ojiverde notaba el profundó cariño de Tamaki a la castaña… "eso es amor" se decía para si. Y no solo notaba el amor de Tamaki; sino que también veía la mirada profunda de los gemelos hacia la castaña.**

—**¡Mis hijas!—Grita como loco Tamaki—¡Sean buenas y vístanse como doncellas! –Tamaki girando y soltando a Al quien va y cae sobre…—**

—**Etto*…sempai de lentes** no fue mi intención—se disculpa la chica aun sobre el pelinegro (***_etto: es la definición de al par decir esto en japonés en mi punto d vista personal se escucha algo así en el audio japonés sin embargo no se si estoy utilizando correctamente dicho termino ToT/** sempai de lentes es el como se refiere a Kyo ya que no sabe su nombre o pretende ignorar que lo sabe _**)—**

—**Entonces levántate… ¡Tamaki!— Enfurece Kyo ya que sabe de quien es la verdadera culpa—**

—**Si—Tama chan**

—**Etto…—Dice la chica mirando la escena donde Kiouya parecía estar a punto de estallar—… como compensación os invito a mi casa a todos…—Dice sin la mas mínima pista de lo que realmente ha dicho**

—**Mañana a las 7 arribaremos a tu casa—Anuncia Kiouya con una sonrisa algo tenebrosa—**

—**Claro…—responde la recién llegada—… pero… ¡Haru quiero verte vestida como chica!—**

—**De acuerdo…soy una chica y fuera del instituto no hay razón para ir como un Host— Haru con indiferencia—**

—**Bueno…mi casa es muy…muy, muy diferente espero que no os incomode, aun así estaré encantada de recibirles, algo más en mi casa …no pueden actuar como son en realidad… y si conocen a mis nii samas o a mi nii sama supremo…* — (***_Termino que utiliza Al para referirse a sus hermanos mayores sonde sama indica el segundo de la familia y supremo el hermano mayor o primogénito_**)—**

—**¿Supremo?—todos**

—… **No le miren a los ojos… el huele el miedo…—Advierte—**

—**Que miedo—se burla…**

—**¡Kaoru!—Le reta la chica— yo se lo que les digo y es por su seguridad…**

—**¿Es tan temible?—Kaoru **

—**Solo con los hombres—responde la chica—**

—**Mmm…—Kaoru **

—**Oye… ¿Como sabes que…Kaoru?—**

—**¿Que sucede Hikaru?—pregunta la castaña notando el rostro de sorpresa en el chico—… ¡¿he¡?, Al chan!¿!Como distinguiste a los gemelos¡?**

—**Bueno—analiza la ojiverde sin saber que responder ya que no se había dado cuenta de nada —…yo…yo…¿Instinto filial?**

—**¿Por qué? ¡Eso no responde nada!—Se quejan los gemelos a una sola voz—**

—**Mis nii samas son gemelos… aun así…—Hace memoria la chica—… aun así soy la única que les distingue… ni padre… ni oba sama*… —(***_Termino con el que se refiere a su abuela_**)—**

**Dice pensando y sin dar una respuesta clara.**

…**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Étoile es estrella… pero también es el nombre de la oscuridad de un corazón.

**Notas iníciales: El titulo de este capitulo no tiene mucho que ver pero se los explicare más tarde… espero y en este capitulo entiendan un poco de Al y de sus actitudes de inferioridad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Carter domingo por la mañana. <strong>

—**Sean bienvenidos a la residencia Carter, mi nombre en Aurora y les acompañare en permanencia—Recibe a los chicos una sirvienta—**

— **¿Podría decirnos el por que nuestra anfitriona no viene a recibirnos?—Comenta un Kyouya molesto—**

—**Nos hemos levantado temprano y Al no ha venido—Se quejan los gemelos—**

—**Os ofrezco una disculpa en nombre se mi Srta. Ama; el día de ayer la Sr. dicto ordenes y ahora mismo mi Srta. Ama cumple con ellas—La mujer hace reverencia en forma de disculpa—**

—**Eso lo debe hacer ella…—Susurra Haru –**

—**Sean tan amables de pasar a la sala, mi ama os vendrá a encontrar; mientras tanto sean tan amables en esperarle…**

—**Era justo lo que esperaba—Susurra Haru nuevamente—**

— **¿Dijiste algo Haru-chan?—Dice un Honey bastante alegre—**

—**No…—responde la castaña con toque nervioso—**

—**Esto es natural…—Comenta Kaoru evaluando la reacción de Haru ante la acción de la sirvienta—… personas como nosotros nacimos así…llenos de lujo—Aclara— gente que podemos pisotear si lo deseamos…y jamás ningún ser inferior podría ir en contra de nuestros deseos— **

—**Malditos ricos—Susurra de nueva cuenta la castaña—**

—**La gente no puede ser pisoteada—dice un Tamaki serio al escuchar el susurro de la más joven—**

—**Discúlpenme, al parecer mi Srta. Tardara más de lo esperado ¿Podría ofreceros algo? –Sirvienta—**

—**No eres tu quien debe disculparse…—Dice Haru sin pensarlo dos veces—…los ricos son tan sinvergüenzas—**

—**Esto… —Comenta la mujer sorprendida—…lo siento Srta. Pero no os permitiré hablar en esta casa de tal forma…no mientras mi señorita Alanís este en ella…—**

—**No deberías hablar a los invitados de tal forma—Kyouya con su fría seriedad—**

— **¡Que altanera!—Bromean los gemelos— ¡Os diremos a tus amos!—**

—**Lo lamento—se disculpa la mujer y hace sentir un poco avergonzado al grupo—… es solo que de esta casa la Srta. Es la única que nos trata como seres humanos, como iguales; y por ello es muy importante para mí…—**

—**Vuelve a tus labores—Ordena una voz áspera y al parecer exige lo indicado—**

—**Sra. Que tenga muy buenos días—Saluda la mujer—**

— **¿Son ellos los invitados de mi nieta?—**

—**Si Sra. —**

—**más tarde hablaremos de tu comportamiento… trae té y algunos aperitivos—**

—**Si Sra. —**

— **¿Continuas aquí? ¡Mu-e-ve-te!—Habla la recién llegada dando muestra de su total autoritarismo.**

—**Si Sra. —Responde la sirvienta y sale casi corriendo—**

**La mujer analiza los visitantes por unos segundos y…**

—**Buenos días—Saluda fríamente—**

—**B… buenos días—Responde el grupo al instante—**

—… **soy la abuela de Alanís, siéntanse a gusto en nuestra casa, os acompañare mientras mi nieta cumple sus deberes—**

—**Le agradecemos, congratulamos vuestra amabilidad—Kyouya—**

—**Pareces educado…—Dice la abuela evaluando la actitud del joven—… y espero que lo sean todos ya que he dejado a Alanís ser parte de su club…**

—**Esto se vuelve escalofriante—Susurra la castaña—**

—**No os preocupéis madame somos unos caballeros, jamás agravaríamos a una dama; ni por que fuera una plebeya, aun menos…—Tamaki con ímpetu caballeresco—**

—**Su forma de hablar es educada… más su cabeza es ignorante, no habrá la boca; su léxico es tan depauperado no habléis más si no conocéis el significado de sus palabras…para una joven estaría bien lo que dice…más no para mi…**

—…—**Tamaki se que da congelado—**

—**No atormente a mis invitados… abuela, ellos, ni siquiera yo contamos con su experiencia—**

—**Me preguntaba a que hora aparecería la ****meleida****… me habéis sometido a una conversación con neófitos –**

—**Abuela os pido más respeto—**

—**Princesa Alanís…bienvenida—celebra Tamaki –**

—**Buenos días Tamaki-kun— Saluda la chica—**

—**Alanís— Habla la mujer de forma retante— no habléis de tal forma… y a un menos te expreses con tanta familiaridad a tus mayores…**

—**Lo siento oba-sama — Se disculpa la joven mientras se arrodilla frente a su abuela y besa su mano, acto por el cual la mujer acaricia con suavidad la cabeza da la menor—**

—**Atiende adecuadamente a tus invitados—dice la mujer antes de retirarse—**

—**Si oba sama—Responde la menor mientras la mujer desaparece de su vista—…lo lamento, mi abuela no es muy paciente—dice la chica a sus invitados mas la muestra de total educación ha sido reducida a tal punto en el que la chica no parece la que era hasta hace un rato — …no habla casi con nadie y cuando lo hace se comporta así; lo lamento en verdad, también me disculpo por hacerles esperar; por favor pasemos al comedor os ofreceré un buen desayuno—**

—**Que mala anfitriona— Comenta Kyouya **

—**Sempai de lentes os ofrezco una disculpa por mi retraso—**

— **¿De lentes?—Dice Kyouya acomodando sus lentes y aparentando lo más posible su molestia—**

— **¿Por qué sempai de lentes?—Pregunta Hony con inocencia al pelinegro quien no responde y luego a la mujer— ¿Por qué?**

— **¿Usted es?— Al extrañada—**

—**El es Hony sempai te conté de el— Habla Haru –**

—**Ya recuerdo, es un gusto sempai—Saluda agradablemente la ojiverde—**

—**Mucho gusto Al-chan —sonríe el pequeño rubio con su típico estilo—**

—**Pasemos al comedor—Anuncia la extranjera. **

**El grupo comienza a caminar entre las paredes del lugar; admirando cada rincón de exquisita belleza.**

—**Una casa estupenda—Comenta Tamaki—**

— **¿Qué arquitectura es? –Pregunta Kyouya **

—**Parece un buen diseño… ¿Quien lo hizo?—Hikaru—**

—**Muy exquisito—Kaoru—**

—**Bueno… etto… no se mucho de esas cosas, mi ni sama supremo, padre y en ocasiones oba sama son los encargados de ello… si gustan les preguntare y después os informo… ya que primero debo informarme— dice Al apenada—**

— **¿Mmm… por que no me sorprende? —Kyouya **

—**Lo lamento… ¡ha! es verdad…la arquitectura es al estilo étoile…**

— **¿Étoile?... ¿El de los castillos y residencias francesas?—Kyouya **

—**Italianas y Francesas… nii sama superviso la construcción mientras estudiaba… suele decir que es una obra maestra pero en realidad no se mucho de si lo es o no…**

—**Al-chan ¿Qué es esto?—Hony señala un estante—**

—**Esa es… son platones y vasijas griegas son…cada platón es una musa…Ecliope, Talía—dice tomando cada uno de los platones—…en el jarrón esta atenea la diosa de la sabiduría… en esta otra esta Zeus, Hades y Poseidón "los grandes dioses" y si se observa el estante notaran que todo esta dentro de Cronos – dice la ojiverde y señala un escudo en la parte superior del estante—**

—**Jamás había visto un cronos—Hony**

—**Yo tampoco…—susurra Al—…pasemos al comedor**

—**Si…ya tengo hambre—Hikaru**

—**Basta, compórtate—Kaoru—**

—**Parece que tu vida ha sido muy entretenida, viajando con tu familia por el mundo…oye… ¿Quién es ella? —Haru señala un cuadro— ¿Eres tú?**

— **¿No lo han quitado?...—Al seria—…esa es… ella…ella bueno…es mi madre…**

—**Es muy hermosa, me gustaría conocerla algún día…—Haru—**

—**Jajajaja…—La mujer suelta una carcajada que nada tiene de gracioso mas bien pareciese una risa aterrorizante o mejor dicho totalmente falsa—¡Imposible!—Al molesta— este cuadro no debe estar aquí —Al sin inmutarse avanza hacia el cuadro y lo arranca de golpe para después arrojarlo lejos dejando más que inquietos y anonadados a sus invitados— lo lamento Haru mi madre se marcho ase años—al regresando a su amabilidad— ella…—la chica cambia si mirada a una de frialdad nunca vista por los host—…ella nos dejo… —LA chica retira su mirada del grupo y piensa: "Perdón no esperaba que me siguiera dañando tanto" para después continuar sus palabras—…es solo que no puedo verle… le tengo…le tenemos cierta restricción al pensar en ella. Espero no haberos incomodado con mi torpe actitud; pasemos al comedor…**

—**Esta loca—Susurran los gemelos—**

**El desayuno transcurre con normalidad para todos y al terminar son conducidos hacia los jardines.**

—**De aquel lado más allá de los estanques esta el huerto, al oriente las caballerizas, al poniente de la casa esta el invernadero, a la derecha de este casi a 400 metros esta la capilla y tras esta el teatro… en la sala oeste de la casa esta la piscina, en la planta baja interna al fondo esta el salón… y…**

—**Creo que es suficiente— Tamaki **

—**Tu casa es muy grande sempai— Haru**

—**Esta no…no es mi casa— Al dándoles la espalda—… esta es la casa de los Carter – sonríe y gira nuevamente a verlos mostrando tal gesto—**

— **¿A que se dedican tus padres y hermanos?—Haru**

—**Padre tiene una compañía de software, además de la compañía "Micro**** Technology****"… ni sama supremo se encarga de los negocios ya que es abogado y tiene 4 doctorados de negocios internacionales… ni sama es más libre, el es un soñador diseña todo tipo de cosas supongo que es un artista como su madre… la abuela también es una artista y además es una escritora muy respetada en Francia e Italia…—Al—**

—**Admirable…—Comenta Kyo en ironía—… lastima que uno de los integrantes sea la acepción—**

—**Lo sé y no lo niego, yo no soy ni un genio ni una soñadora menos tengo los ánimos suficientes para hacer algo por mi misma… pero gracias por el cumplido a mi familia. Mis ni samas llegaran pronto…os presentare… pero… —**

— **¿Que sucede?— Haru**

—**Si bienes a mi cuarto te daré algo de ropa más adecuada para que conozcas a los señores de la casa—Al—**

— **¿Adecuada?... mi ropa es similar a la tuya— Haru**

—**Lo sé, más yo jamás recibiría a los señores con esta apariencia—Al TToTT**

— **¿Entonces por que estas así?—Kaoru**

—**Bueno…hubiese tardado más si hubiese cambiado mi atuendo…vamos Haru chan ven conmigo— **

—**Tus palabras de maldita rica no me agradan nada…—Haru molesta**

— **¿Maldita rica?..—Al seria—…se que este comportamiento es horrendo, siempre lo he sabido más todos somos unos hipócritas en cierta forma…malditos ricos eso ya lo había escuchado hace años aun que no de una chica…supongo que entonces no nos cambiártenos ¿Verdad?—**

— **¿Malditos ricos?—se escucha una voz epicúrea que parece ser de un hombre—esas palabras no son propias de un dama, ni siquiera de una "plebeya"—**

—**Bienvenido nii sama—Al se inclina ante un rubio oji-gris que le mira con frialdad más cuando ella besa su mano cambia si expresión a una de dulzura—**

— **¿Compañeros del colegio?—pregunta y de igual forma deposita un beso en cada una de las manos de la chica para después besarle ambas mejillas—**

—**yes—**

—**what are they families?—**

—**he… the blondi it´s Suou, is son´s manager …**

—**It´s ok…later you´ll tell me …**

—**I´m**** agree****…**

—**Disfruten su estancia en la residencia Carter—se despide el oji-gris—**

—**Espere…le prometí a mi superior que hablaría con vos –Al**

— **¿Tu superior? ¿¡Quien!—gira el hombre molesto—**

—**Cof…—tose Ootori para llamar la atención—… mi nombre es Ootori Kyouya, creo que dice superior refiriéndose a mi— explica con amabilidad—**

—**nii sama… no seas descortés con los compañeros de tu onii chan…—dice otro hombre con voz más cálida y de aspecto idéntico— Bienvenidos a nuestra casa … soy Baruc Carter y el es mi hermano mayor Dante Carter—se presenta con amabilidad para después besar las mejillas de su joven hermana—**

—**Bienvenido nii sama—Al mientras corresponde el gesto—**

— **¿Qué? ¿Nii sama? ¿No puedes decir a tu hermanito nisan? –Baruc abraza a Al con cariño pero…—**

— **¡Suéltala!— Dante furioso— ¡te he dicho que no hagas eso! ¿¡Alanís que se te ha dicho del respeto a tus superiores!**

—**Yo lo hice, no le grites—Baruc aun abrazando a la chica—…ella no te desobedece… soy yo el que lo hace…no eres un buen hermano ¿Sabias?**

—**Nos retiramos con su permiso—Anuncia Kyouya—no parece un buen momento—dice y da media vuelta—**

—**Etto…— Al se libera de su hermano y alcanza a detenerlo— yo lo lamento**

— **¿Te la pasas pidiendo perdón?— Ootori con seriedad y fingido desinterés—**

—**Esperen…—habla Dante—…quédense a comer con nosotros, disculpen mis palabras no ha sido un buen día… más tarde si gustáis podremos hablar…—**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota finales: ¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Se que no soy muy buena escritora más espero que les haya gustado…espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias por leer "NUESTROS PASOS"**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, aqui les trigo un fragmento mas de esta mi primera historia. espero que la disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Étoile es estrella… pero también es el nombre de la oscuridad de un corazón. (Segunda parte)<strong>

**-00000000-  
><strong>

**Más tarde después de la comida en la sala de la casa.**

—**Los Ootori son conocidos por su basto imperio empresarial, tengo entendido que eres el tercero de tu familia, conozco a tus hermanos… con sinceridad ellos no se comparan contigo… al menos en tu carácter y forma de expresión, ellos son más pobres podría decirse…—Dante**

— **Al contrario, mis nii samas llevan todo el control junto con mi Sr. padre—Kyouya—**

—**Puede ser pero el más joven Ootori fue quien salvo a su familia de la ruina hace… si no me equivoco poco más de un año o ¿me equivoco?—Dante— es un gran merito para alguien tan joven… me gustaría que frecuentaras más nuestra casa, la próxima vez tal vez hablemos de negocios… y con un poco de suerte conocerás a mi padre—**

—**Será un placer—Ootori—**

—**Nii sama ya es tarde… y el cielo… parece que caerá una tormenta ¿No será mejor que los llevemos a casa?— Al mirando hacia un gran ventanal—**

—**Tienes razón; pide un auto—Ordena Dante con indiferencia—**

— **¿Ordena?—Susurra la chica algo molesta más sin más va a cumplir la orden— si ni sama**

**En 20 minutos ya están de camino a los hogares de los invitados primero dejan a Hony y a Mori en casa, después a los gemelos y entonces se dirigen a la casa de Haru**

— **¿Por aquí ?—Dante extrañado—**

—**Si es un poco más adelante—Haru señala una calle muy estrecha para los ojos de Dante — ¿Donde?—**

—**Aquí esta bien Sr. —Haru— este es mi hogar —dice señalando un conjunto de pequeños apartamentos—**

—**Ya veo ¿tu padre es el dueño?—Dante casi afirmando lo dicho—**

—**Se equivoca, mi padre y yo vivimos aquí, pero no somos los dueños—**

—**Eres un estudiante especial, es bueno que a uno le cueste lo que quiere y no se abalancen detrás de otros… en especial las mujeres… ya que hay muchas interesadas por allí ¿Verdad Alanís?—Dante mira a la mujer con cierta burla y la chica cambia su expresión a una frívola casi como escudo ante las palabras del hombre—**

—**Haru chan, no dejes que mi hermano te ofenda o incomode, es su forma de ser… el no entiende mucho del mundo real y vive en un espejismo, igual que nosotros los malditos ricos— Al cambia su expresión al ver a una Haru más que anonadada – salúdame a tu padre…**

—**Claro sempai…—Haru sonríe y sale del auto acompañada por los 2 chicos restantes—**

—**Dante sama, nosotros nos quedamos… queremos saludar al padre de Haruji –Tamaki—**

—**No es bueno que personas de nuestra clase se mezclen con gente como ellos—comenta el hombre cuando Haru ya esta lo suficientemente lejos de ellos—**

—**A nosotros no nos interesa, Haru es nuestra amiga y eso es lo importante— responde un decidido Tamaki—**

— **¿Opinas lo mismo Ootori Kyouya? ¿O estas acorde conmigo?—**

—**Es tarde nii sama… padre nos espera… y nisan debe estar inquieto ya que no esta nii sama—Al interrumpe tratando de ser educada más su objetivo es que su hermano deje en paz a Kyouya **

—**Nos vemos entonces— Dante se despide y enciende el auto para marcharse **

**Lunes por la mañana en la academia Ouran.**

**Aula dos de tercer nivel**

—**Buenos días sempais—Saluda un chico de cabellos cafés largos y ojos verdes –**

—**Buenos días Al chan— Tamaki con gesto amable y cálido—**

—**Tu hermano tiene un carácter poco cordial y fastidiarte—comenta un pelinegro sin mucho tacto—**

—**Lo lamento el suele ser así, no se por que—Al comienza a pedir disculpas exagerando en su acción—**

** ¿Han visto?susurra una chica**

**A beses Al san se comporta muy extraño**

—**Cof… lo siento…—comenta Al tratando de redimirse—**

—**En tu casa nos trataron como unos idiotas… a excepción de Baruc ni sama—Tamaki—**

—**Baruc siempre es amable, es vanidoso en ocasiones excéntrico,… y bueno el resto… lo siento—**

_Más tarde en el host club._

**El equipo entero espera…**

—**Lo lamento— Al continua pidiendo disculpas a todos—**

—**Olvídalo, ya fue suficiente… era divertido… más me fastidiaste… eres aburrida—Hikaru— no te comparas con los ratos divertidos de nuestro juguete—**

—**Por sus juegos están descuidando a la clientas—Kyouya molesto—**

—**Lo siento—Al**

** ¿Al sama? ¿Al sama? ¿Que os sucede? Parece muy distante… —comenta una chica**

—**Lo lamento, tengo algunas preocupaciones un tanto… bueno… personales—Al con amabilidad más fríamente a la vez—**

**Puede contarnos sus pesares le ayudaremos en lo posible…**

**Si es por dinero no os preocupéis**

**Nosotras lo solucionamos**

—**Bueno…—habla y las chicas fijan toda su atención en "el"—… pronto será el cumpleaños de oba sama y aun no encuentro algo acorde con ella—Al muestra una expresión preocupada**

**A las abuelas les gusta la porcelana**

**Algunas prefieren las plantas**

**Tal vez algunos dulces**

**Una cena con su nieto, me parece lo más apreciable; además siendo el más hermoso de…**

—**Se equivocan, mis hermanos mayores son más hermosos que yo—dice sin pensarlo más piensa: "Un momento si mis hermanos son más hermosos… siendo que soy mujer eso no debería ser ¿cierto? Además ¿por que utilice la palabra hermoso como descripción, ahora si que estoy mal?"**

**Al sama esta triste por que su abuela no lo quiere**

**¡Al san te entrego mi corazón!**

—**Con su permiso muchas gracias— la ojiverde se levanta y sale del lugar sin decir más—**

**Tamaki sama, Al san esta muy triste… no me agrada verle así… —se queja una chica**

**Pobre del lindo Al san—Murmura otra**

—**No se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos de ayudarle—Tamaki amablemente—**

—**No presten atención, no pude preocuparse por algo tan insignificante como un regalo de cumpleaños—Ootori con indiferencia mientras anota algo**

_Más tarde en el host club._

—**Teníamos tan buenas intenciones como para que la sempai no regresara de su andada—Kaoru—**

—**Que mierda, a mi no me interesa—estalla Hikaru—**

—**Ciertamente no le veo sentido a que le esperemos por algo tan insignificante, mejor concentremos nuestra energía en algo más importante… por ejemplo el festival sakura de la escuela—Ootori indiferente—**

—**Acerca de eso pensé en una fiesta de té en los jardines, más después se me vino a la mente una fiesta Inglesa… de las que los reyes celebran en las noches y donde las doncellas bailan con el príncipe…—Tamaki emocionado—**

—**Hace un año fue una fiesta de té… estaría bien si el evento es nocturno esta vez—Ootori asiendo anotaciones—**

—**Propongo un baile de mascaras—Kaoru –**

—**Pero…—Tamaki—**

—**De esa forma Haru puede usar un vestido sin que nadie lo note—Hikaru—**

— **Estoy de acuerdo—Tamaki con seriedad—**

—**Me parece buena idea aun que si es un evento nocturno tendremos que ofrecer algo más que té—Ootori—**

—**Vamos Kyouya se que tu podrás con toda la planeación, aun te queda esta semana—Tamaki dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al pelinegro quien parece molesto—**

—**En ese caso tendré entera disposición de su tiempo y de los recursos del club… además Suou sama o mejor dicho el director pidió nuestra participación en algún evento cultural antes del fin de año—**

— **¿¡Mi padre dijo eso!—**

—**Supongo que le molesta que un club formado por su hijo no ponga en alto el nombre de la escuela—Ootori—**

— **¿¡Que!¿¡Es mi culpa!— **

—**Siempre lo es— todos (mientras Tamaki se arrincona con si aura depresiva) —**

—**Muy bien, de hoy hasta el sakura trabajaremos en la segunda casa Suou… además…—Ootori con seriedad. —**

— **¡Si!—responden animados los presentes acepción de Tamaki—**

—**Pero el rey…—Haru señala a Tamaki y este regresa al suelo desanimado—…sempai ¿estas bien?—**

— **¿Qué?—Tamaki reacciona— Haru se preocupa por mi—Tamaki se emociona tanto que inclusive comienza a correr en cámara lenta hacia la chica— Haru hija… ven a mis brazos…**

—**No— Haru corta las ilusiones del chico quien cae desde su nube de sueños más inicia un estado de coma—**

—**Más vale que regreses a este mundo o decidirnos todo—amenaza Kyouya **

—**Inclusive el traje que portara Haruji—Kaoru y Hikaru con malicia—**

—**Las reuniones se aran en mi casa después del club… estoy de acuerdo si ustedes lo están— Tamaki como si nada hubiese pasado—… muy bien se reciben propuestas para decidir la ropa que llevara Haruji—**

—**Esto no me gusta nada—Susurra la castaña con resignación—**

—**Sobre la fiesta— Ootori si obtener respuesta**

—**El rosa les va bien a las chicas—Hony apareciendo de la nada—**

—**El naranja, el naranja le ve mejor—gemelos—**

—**Sobre el sakura…—Ootori—**

—**Como soy su padre deberá ir al compas conmigo… vistamos de blanco—Tamaki—**

— **¡La idea no nos gusta!—gemelos al unisonó—**

**Todos continúan discutiendo y Kyouya se da por vencido ya que sabe que cuando se trata de Haruji no puede ganar, no cuando todos hablan de ella y aun así reconoce su responsabilidad sobre el club y en esta ocasión sobre el sakura… se aleja del grupo para empezar y entonces se abre la puerta.**

—**Sempai ¿Qué sucede?—una ojiverde llega al lugar y se extraña al ver el alboroto—**

—**Hablan de la ropa de Haruji—Kyouya**

— **¿Ropa?—**

—**Sí, para el Sakura—**

— **¿Sakura?—**

—**El festival de las Flores de cerezo, aremos un baile de mascaras así que puedes vestir como mujer… hoy saliste sin previo aviso… claro… no te estoy reclamando nada—Kyouya con su fingida amabilidad—**

—**No fue mi intención—**

—**Lo hiciste… sabes para el Sakura se necesitan muchas cosas— el pelinegro sonríe y causa escalofríos a la chica—…y los chicos parecen ocupados ¿Podrías ayudarme con la planeación?... claro que si no quieres no es necesario, ya vez que nadie tomo en cuenta tu comportamiento de hace un rato…**

—"**Es… ¿Es una amenaza?... creo que es una manera elegante de extorción"—piensa la chica y responde— con mucho gusto aun que soy bastante atolondrada con esas cosas…**

—**No te preocupes si algo sale mal… solo me pagaras con tu cuerpo—Dice aun sonriendo—**

— **¿He?—una sombra de terror recae en la cara de la chica, mientras que un escalofrió recorre sus vertebras—**

—**Ya que no hay cooperación del resto, la planeación la aremos en tu casa de esa forma mato dos pájaros de un tiro—**

— **¿Qué?—**

—**Sí, mientras trabajemos estará bien… más si te equivocas tu cama estará cerca—aun sonríe (Que miedo).**

—**Esto… no…—Al asustada—**

—**Te mentí, quiero conoces al famoso Rudolph Carter—**

— **¿A padre?... menos mal…—**

— **¿Piensas que alguien como tu me interesa?... te equivocas—**

—**Mamá… ¿Verdad que Haru debe vestir como papá?—Tamaki**

—**Pues—Kyouya**

—**Oye Haru chan… ¿Te gustaría que vistiéramos igual?—al con amabilidad**

—**La verdad…— Haru dudando**

—**Anda, yo nunca tuve hermanas pequeñas… ya que estuve sola por mucho tiempo…siempre quise una hermana, anda Haru… se mi hermana— Al con amabilidad más causando el silencio de todos—**

—**Si…— responde la castaña con una sonrisa—**

**Al la mira con ternura y sin saber ambas juntan sus manos y sonríen nuevamente**

—**Seamos hermanas —Al sonríe nuevamente—**

—**Que desperdicio el amor entre mujeres no me gusta—Kaoru—**

—**Yo me encargo de la ropa… dejen todo en mis manos—Al con un tanto de presunción**

—**Si— Haru un tanto asustada ya que aquella chica ha mostrado un aspecto raro**

—"**Un loco mas en el grupo"—Piensa Kyouya **

…**continuara…**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, la verdad es que no e sla gran historia y recien que la estoy releyendo me he dado cuenta, tal vez las criticas tengan razon y diseñe un Ooc... espero sus comentarios: de animo, constructivos o destructivos... siempre y cuando sea on todo el respeto claro, la verdad hace mucho me desanimaron ha seguir escriviendo pero creo que ahora ya estoy mas acostumbrada a los comentarios constructivos...<em>

_No sean crueles ¿Vale?_

_Usaludo a los participantes del foro "Los malos fics y sus autores"; me ayudaron muho aun que primero entre en una etapa de negacion depresiva._**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capitulo se desarrolla en totalidad en la casa de Alanís.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Pasos cruzados… accidentes seguros<strong>

**Siguiente día por la tarde.**

**En la residencia Carter se escucha el timbre y las enormes puertas de la casa se abren.**

—**Bienvenido Sr. Ootori—Saluda una sirvienta—la Srta. Ama viene en unos momentos –dice la mujer mientras lo conduce a la sala de estar.**

**El pelinegro se queda esperando por unos momentos y…**

—**Bienvenido sempai…— saluda gentilmente una chica de cabellos cafés larguísimos la cual lleva un vestido largo de color vino—**

—**Tu aspecto cambia si vistes como mujer—Comenta el chico examinando a su compañera cuidadosamente—**

— **¿De verdad? Con sinceridad no lo creo es solo que estando en casa… tal vez es por ello que luzco diferente—**

—**Si te parece comenzare—anuncia el hombre y la chica solo asiste con la cabeza—… ¿Qué se servirá?**

—**Pensé en poner un bufete… ya sabes como las reuniones de presentación, meseros aquí, allá solo atendiendo la bebida… y en las mesas…**

— **¿Qué platillos?—**

—**Eee…**

— **¿Que bebida?—**

—**Bueno… tal vez… ¿alguna sopa?—**

— **¿Dónde esta tu cuarto?—**

— **¡No habla en serio! ¿Verdad?—Habla la chica dudando pues recuerda las amenazas del joven—**

— **¿Donde?—**

***descripción de la chica: apunto de llorar***

—**Arriba—**

—**Indícame el camino… por que… tienes una computadora ¿Cierto?—**

—**A eso—la mujer regresa en si—… claro esta en mi cuarto…**

**Ambos caminan por los pasillos de la casa y llegan a su destino. Entran al cuarto y cuando la puerta se cierra…**

—**Me trajiste a tu cuarto sin preocupación alguna… ¿Sabes que no es correcto?—**

—**Pero…—la chica piensa un momento más no entiende bien a lo que se refiere el pelinegro—… pero no esta padre, ni mi abuela y mis hermanos salieron…**

— **¿Y aun así me trajiste? ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar?—El joven en un ágil movimiento la toma por la cintura y la contrae contra la puerta apenas cerrada impidiéndole moverse— ¿Lo has hecho a posta*?**

—**No… yo… no— la extranjera trata de escapar sin embargo todo intento fracasa.**

—**Si yo quisiera este seria el momento… más no me fijaría en alguien como tu…— El chico se aleja dejando a la chica al borde del colapso y ya llorando—**

—**En ese caso no haga cosas innecesarias Ootori dono—Se queja la chica y comienza a recuperarse de la reciente acción—**

— **¿Qué es eso?—el pelinegro a vislumbrado unos aparadores cubiertos con una tela de terciopelo rojo— ¿Acaso son… es el vestido de Haruji?—**

—**Si –responde risueña la mujer—**

— **¿Tan rápido los…?—el joven comienza a caminar hacia el aparador para descubrir lo que hay dentro más la chica lo rebasa, el extiende su mano sin percatarse en que momento la chica se interpone—**

— **¡N...o…!—la chica a dado media vuelta dándole la espalda a su compañero pues al impedir que el joven retirara la manta por accidente este coloco su mano en el pecho de la chica—**

—**Eso…—Ootori sin entender como paso y aparentando muy bien su vergüenza por dicha acción—…eso fue tu culpa…—**

—**Lo se—comenta la chica aun sin mirarlo—…por favor no vea los vestidos hasta la fiesta—**

—**Comprendo…comencemos con el trabajo…**

**Los chicos desempeñan con normalidad su trabajo. Durante los días siguientes la situación sigue siendo la misma; más cada que sus miradas se encuentran ambos las desvían ya que recuerdan el incidente del primer día.**

**Ootori por su parte interactúa más con los Carter quienes se acostumbran a su presencia hasta que un día cundo el pelinegro se ha quedado a solas con Dante.**

—**Seré claro Ootori Kyouya… no he visto mejor partido para mi hermana que no sea usted, lo he comentado con mi padre y parece estar de acuerdo; así que me gustaría … nos gustaría que se prometieran en matrimonio… claro que primero ella debe acceder, al menos ante mi padre—**

—**Para mi es un gusto… más lo tengo que hablar con mi familia…**

—**Espero tu pronta respuesta—**

—**Por supuesto…**

—**Una cosa más, no importa que no tengan trabajo juntos… se amable y ven frecuentemente**

—**Así lo are—**

—**Hay un ultimo digamos… un mínimo detalle…mi hermana tiene que ser precisa en las palabras con las que aceptara su compromiso… clara y directa con mi padre así que de eso te encargaras tu… **

**Kyouya no da crédito a lo que momentos atrás escucho, ya es de noche y pretende regresar a casa.**

—**Ootori sama ¿Qué platicaba con mi hermano? **

—**Llámame Kyouya, te sorprenderías al saber de que platicaba con tu hermano… es por cosas como esas que no me agrada tu hermano; sabes Alanís, tengo la impresión que el quiere manejar tu vida a su antojo.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Mi hermano le ha ofendido? Lo lamento.**

—**Siempre pidiendo disculpas por otros ¿No aprendes verdad? Además no es tanto que me ofendiera al contrario me hizo una propuesta muy interesante, así que no le daré tiempo de arrepentirse y sellare la propuesta.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Digamos que es un beneficio personal…**

—**Suerte…**

—**Gracias lo conseguiré, te lo prometo…**

**Notas de la autora:**

***a posta es al azar**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Espero y allá sido de su agradó. <strong>


	6. Capitulo 6: Este es nuestro Sakura… dond

**Capitulo 6: Este es nuestro Sakura… donde las Flores florecen.**

**Ouran un mañana del día del evento… Host club**

— **¿Dónde esta?—Tamaki buscando el vestido de Haru **

—**Los traeré un poco antes de que empiece todo…—Al revisando unas listas—… Kyouya hay un problema con las reservaciones…**

—**Deje otra lista verifica con ella…—**

— **¿?—gemelos extrañados por el tuteo de sus mayores**

—**Al oniichan… estas son las listas del servicio de comida y esta otra delos meseros – Haru**

—**Esto… Kyouya ¿Te encargas?—Al**

— **¿?—gemelos**

—**Tengo esto de las ultimas reservaciones, además debo resolver lo que nos creo al no pagar los disfraces de los anfitriones— se queja levemente el pelinegro y regresa las listas a su compañera**

—**Lo lamento—Tamaki con aspecto desilusionado ya que todo el club lo esta castigando por tal acción.**

— **¿Quieren que les ayude?—Haru con amabilidad**

—**Ayuda a Alanís—comenta un Kyouya más que concentrado en su trabajo—**

—**Oye oniichan déjame ayudarte—Haru toma algunos papeles—**

—**Haru—se sorprende la chica y le ve fijamente hasta que ambas miradas se cruzan—**

— **¿Si?**

— **¡Eres monísima!—Alanís abraza a la menor al puro estilo Tamaki asiendo que este ultimo entre en estado de alerta—**

—**Su…su…suéltale—Tamaki**

—**Tamaki sama… en ocasiones me parece que usted es un estúpido… más espero equivocarme—Al con una mirada epicúrea visualizando al rubio **

— **¿Qué?—Tamaki**

**Haru sale del lugar con algunas indicaciones… **

—**Sabe Tamaki dono, las personas siempre pretendemos ignorar las situaciones que se nos hacen difíciles o tal vez confusas, más pienso que es un desperdicio no expresarnos como es debido…—Al con seriedad y conservando su mirada —… y por eso creo que usted debería…**

— **¡Estoy de acuerdo!—Se adelanta el rubio sin escuchar el final de las palabras de Alanís que fue algo como: —**

—**Es por eso que me parece un idiota…—Al molesta—… Kyouya he terminado…**

—**De acuerdo…**

—**Me llevare a Haru, realmente no se a que hora regresemos más espero que sea un poco antes de l evento…**

—**No se demoren mucho— Advierte Kyouya aun revisando sus papeles**

—**Tamaki dono utilizara un traje banco con negro ¿cierto?—Al aparentemente planeando algo—**

—**Claro el rey debe destacar ante todo…—Habla un presuntuoso Tamaki—**

—**Sabe, le daré el escenario de su vida… espero y no lo desaproveche—Al sonríe más para Kyouya es más que evidente que la chica maquina algo en su cabecita—**

—**No necesito de escenas soy superior a todos…—Tamaki con aires superiores—**

—**Espere un momento mi SR. si usted es el principal… ¿Qué somos nosotros?—se queja Hikaru **

—**Ya se los avía dicho… son los personajes homo de mi historia—Tamaki**

—**No estoy de acuerdo— Kaoru**

**El host club pelea mientras que Alanís se retira. La hora esperada ha llegado al transcurrir algún tiempo **

—**Bienvenidas Srtas. A este nuestro Sakura… demos inicio con el baile—Anuncia Tamaki quien porta un traje blanco complementado por una capa negra el antifaz que ha sido seleccionado para el rey del club es al estilo fantasma de la opera el cual lo hace ver más atractivo ante los ojos de sus clientas.**

**Las luces que en un principio daban un tono claro al lugar han bajado a nivel medio creando atmosfera fantasiosa gracias a la luz de luna.**

— **Si el rey abre el baile… es propio que lo haga acompañado por una princesa…—se escucha una voz femenina acercándose entre la multitud, las chicas abren paso en su caminar hacia la pista de baile dejando que los host aprecien a la mujer quien esta apunto de llegar… la que habla es una hermosa mujer de cabellos cafés claros más que largos con un vestido en rojo profundo combinado exitosamente con un color negro lo cual la hace más llamativa… se ve hermosa a pesar de que su rostro va cubierto por una mascara negra la cual solo deja ver sus labios carmesí – por favor baile con mi hermana…— la mujer entrega a Tamaki a una chica menor que ella cuyos cabellos son castaños oscuros y más cortos, a diferencia de la mayor esta lleva una mascara blanca lo cual la hace resaltar más que la otra a pesar de que ambos vestidos son de los mismos colores y si tomamos en cuenta que el vestido de la menor fue diseñado para hacer perfecta combinación con el de Tamaki no nos quedara duda de que esta pareja resalta ante todas las miradas…—**

—**Haruji…—susurra para si un Tamaki anonadado por la belleza de la joven; sin embargo camina directo a la castaña para así iniciar con la primera pieza de la noche… al fin el baile es abierto y las chicas presentes están embelesadas con la escena—**

—**Es perfecto… inclusive parece que ellos dos están enamorados—comenta Renge emocionada—**

— **¿A que hora llego?—Kaoru sorprendido y algo asustado—**

—**Pues…—Hikaru**

**Uno de los gemelos esta inquieto no soporta ver el baile que hay ante sus ojos, aun que ciertamente lo que no soporta es ver a su juguete predilecto al lado de su señor.**

—**Calma…—comenta Kyouya previendo a su compañero—… el rey y nuestra princesa abren el baile… más tarde tendrás tu turno—**

—**Resulto bien ¿cierto?**

—**Si no hubieran llegado juntas no las hubiésemos conocido, y aun menos llevando esas mascaras…—comenta Kaoru con amabilidad—**

—**Haru chan se ve hermosa—Hony emocionado— Haru chan y Al chan se ven como dos muñecas de porcelana…**

—**Haru chan se ve hermosa—susurra la chica mientras ve a su amiga— que felicidad Haru chan…—dice un poco sonrojada—…es tan perfecta**

—**Disculpe sempai ¿Nos hemos visto en otro lugar?—comenta una intrigada Renge al sentir algo de familiaridad con la chica y a la vez extrañada por el trato para con los host—**

—**Renge chan—Alanís reacciona sin pensar mucho—**

—**Usted ¿Me conoce?—**

— **¿Renge chan? ¿De Francia?—Dice al tratando de reparar su error más comete otra equivocación—**

— **¿Quién sois vos?**

—**Es una fiesta de mascaras… no se permite revelar identidades—interfiere Kyouya antes de que descubran a la chica—**

—**Pero…—**

— **¿Eres francesa cierto?—Al**

—**Si**

—**Se nota en tu acento… en un tiempo viví en Francia… tal vez nos encontramos en algún lugar… se que eres Renge por que lo dijeron… —**

—**Pudo ser—**

— **O tal vez ya nos habíamos conocido aun antes de vernos aquí —Comenta la extranjera causando duda ante su grupo— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?—**

—**Claro—**

— **¿Has oído hablar de Claure?—**

— **¿El pintor?—**

—**Me alegra que alguien joven le conozca… aun que ahora… disfruta del baile Renge chan—**

**La música cambia y la fiesta se ambienta más y más cuando los gemelos hacen su aparición de amor fraternal.**

—**Bailemos…**

—**Claro… mi primera pieza de baile tiene que ser contigo… como todo**

—**Gracias…**

—**No me agradezcas… te debo mi felicidad…—ambos desempeñan en la pista uno de sus mejores trabajos que inclusive hace gritar de emoción a sus seguidoras.**

—**Parece que se divierten—Al aun se sorprende por la facilidad que ambos tienen para actuar y más le sorprende la forma en que ambos actúan—**

—**Como todos—Kyouya dirige su mirada a Hony quien no hace mucho entre juegos se llevo a Mori a la pista de baile—en cuanto a ti… deberías invitar a una de las chicas ya que todas te miran con ansiedad— **

—**No es a mí a quien miran—**

— **¿Celosa?—**

— **¿Por qué abría de estarlo? No tenemos ningún tipo de relación que no sea puramente laboral—**

—**Olvídalo… bailemos—Kyouya sujeta a Alanís por la cintura y al instante la lleva a la pista**

**En la pista se desenvuelve una escena…**

—**Haru…yo—Tamaki**

— **¿Quiere decir algo sempai?**

—**Bueno yo…en realidad yo…—Tamaki indeciso**

—**Sabe sempai cuando estoy con usted me siento segura…su presencia me da calma—Haru**

—**Yo también me siento de esa forma…por eso Haru… por que yo…te…te…te…Haru yo te amo—dice casi en susurro—**

— **¿Qué ha dicho?—**

— **¿He?...esta es una noche muy hermosa ¿no crees?**

—**si es muy hermosa—**

—"**En realidad esta noche eres más hermosa que cualquier mujer… aun que para mi eres más hermosa que una diosa"—piensa Tamaki**

**No muy lejos**

—**Que idiota se le fue una gran oportunidad—Al les observa mientras baila**

—**Alanís… cuando estés conmigo solo mírame a mi –Kyouya**

— **¿Dijo algo Ootori sama?—**

—**Te he dicho que solo me mires a mi—Kyouya tratando de esconder su molestia **

—**Pero ellos…**

— **¡Dije que solo me mires a mí!—estalla llamando la atención de las chicas de su alrededor—**

—**No lo entiendo…**

—**Yo te amo y quiero que solo me mires a mi—le susurra al oído y Alanís detiene el baile al instante—**

— **¿Q…q…que?**

—**Lo he dicho, yo te quiero… ese vestido te queda muy bien…es solo— piensa en voz alta— que quisiera quitártelo…**

—**Ese tipo de actitud la necesita Tamaki—Alanís aparentando que no le importan las palabras del pelinegro—**

—**No cambies el tema –**

—**No me agrada…—al mirando a Tamaki**

—**Supuse que no debería… más mi sentir es honesto…**

—…**Tamaki dejo a Haru**

— **¿Me estas escuchando?—Kyouya molesto al ver que la chica no lo escuchaba—**

**La noche esta llegando a su fin en la pista solo quedan los host quienes uno a uno bailan con su princesa**

—**Todos te quieren… y es normal –dice al quitándose la mascara pues ya no es necesaria—**

**En la pista el rey baila con Haru más a medio baile ellos se detienen y se alejan hasta perderse y una vez que Tamaki revisa que realmente estén solos**

—**Sabes Haru… yo te amo y no tengo duda alguna… no hoy… y nunca más…**

—**Bueno—Haru sonrojada—… la verdad es que yo también le quiero…**

— **¿Si?—se sorprende el rubio ºoº**

—**He dicho que si—la castaña molesta pues no quería repetir lo dicho**

—**Soy tan feliz… pero hazme una promesa… de ahora en adelante me llamaras Tamaki…**

—**No**

— **¿He?—apunto de llorar**

—**Vale… pero no se acostumbre… **

**Sin más Tamaki se acerca a la castaña quien cierra los ojos para en instante sentir los labios de Tamaki.**

**Mientras tanto no tan lejos**

—**No me gusta nada… ¿Dónde están?—Hikaru molesto**

—**Tengo sueño—Hony**

—**no te exasperes—Kaoru**

**Ellos discuten pero…**

—**Ya es tarde…—Al mira la luna y piensa en voz alta—… me pregunto que abra pasado… ¿Se lo abra dicho? Tal vez aun no se da cuenta de lo que siente…**

— **¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?—Kyouya**

—**No se preocupe por eso—Al con amabilidad**

—**Me gustaría escuchar una respuesta… por muy fría que sea…—comenta Kyouya recordando su confesión**

—**Mira… ya vienen… se ven felices… sin duda algo paso…—la chica comienza a andar hacia la pareja—**

—**Parece que hablo con la pared… ¿no me escuchaste cierto?—por primera vez Al escucha una voz un tanto triste en el joven y se detiene a tres metros de el—**

—**Se lo que dijiste… te lo agradezco, tus sentimientos son muy cálidos… y bueno me volveré a vestir así algún día—dice antes de continuar su marcha—**

—**Eso… ¿Eso que fue?—Kyouya anonadado—**

**El pelinegro lleva a todos a sus casas y al final se queda con Alanís quien ya va dormida ,sin pensarlo dos veces la toma entre sus brazos con el cuidado suficiente como para no despertarla y la mira silenciosamente más la chica despierta y apenas a medio poder se abraza al cuello del joven y sin más lo besa**

—**Te amo—dice entre despierta y dormida**

—**Yo también te amo—le susurra el hombre con dulzura, más al instante la chica despierta pues al parecer pensaba que todo era parte de un sueño—**

—**Esto… yo… yo…lo lamento…—Al se separa al instante del joven y se orilla en la esquina contraria— **

—**Yo no lo lamento—El pelinegro se acerca a la ojiverde y sin más la besa cosa que la hace sonrojar más no rechaza la acción; Kyouya al verse correspondido decide sujetar a la chica por la cintura mientras esta lo abraza por el cuellos sin más y aun en su acción arriban a la casa de la chica—**

—**Que pases buenas noches—Kyouya al despedirse y antes de abordar un taxi**

—**Dulces sueños—**

—**Sin duda, soñare contigo…y espero que tu conmigo—Alanís se sonroja más asiste con la cabeza, el ríe—**


	7. Chapter 7

_Notas iníciales: espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado._

_Lo dedico a Elena… gracias por tus palabras y como veras están plasmadas aquí…_

**3 días después… sala de música…**

—**Fue cansado—Haru da un leve suspiro**

—**Ni que lo digas creo que nuestro mercado ha crecido—bromea Tamaki**

— **¿Y no crees que es por que Hony y Mori sempai no pudieron venir?**

—**Pues…—Tamaki analizando la situación—… tienes razón…**

—**Tono, hemos trabajado en exceso nos merecemos un descanso—hablan los gemelos—**

—**Es verdad; salgamos a algún lado—propone Haru animada**

—**Supongo que nos merecemos un descanso—Tamaki— ¿que opinas Kyouya?**

—**Pues…—Kyo esta a punto de habar sin embargo… **

—**Dice que si…—Se responde solo el rubio—**

—"**¡Jamás dije que si!"—Piensa el pelinegro—**

— **¿A dónde iremos?—gemelos—**

—**No lo…—Haru**

— **¡Idea!...vamos a un lugar divertido para los plebeyos**

—**Una… ¿Una cafetería?—piensa en voz alta la castaña**

—**No… yo quiero ir a visitar a Ranka san a su trabajo—Kaoru atrayendo la atención de todos—**

—**Aun somos menores de edad…eso es imposible—Haru**

—**Yo…—Tamaki atrae las miradas—… me gustaría ir a un templo… de esos donde adivinan el futuro por una monedita…**

— **¿Futuro por una monedita?—analiza las cosan la castaña pues es verdad que hay templos donde sacerdotes o doncellas adivinan el futuro… más no por una monedita…—**

—**Esa idea me agrada—comenta Hikaru – oye Haruji ¿De que denominación tiene que ser la moneda? … creo que tengo de 100 yenes… y de 20…—el chico saca unas cuantas monedas de su bolsillo y comienza a contar—**

—**Eso no es necesario—Haru algo molesta—… si quieren ir a un templo iremos al AYANAMI, es uno de los más tranquilos de por aquí—**

—**Jamás he escuchado de el…supongo que es pequeño—habla el pelinegro mientras acomoda sus anteojos—**

—**Se equivoca el templo es oficialmente privado… y no cualquiera llega a el…—Haru**

— **¿Donde se ubica?—Kyouya**

—**Cerca del monte Fují **

—**Eso esta bastante lejos… mejor vayamos este fin… además ya no es tan temprano…—comenta Hikaru señalando el ocaso—**

—**Debo ir a casa…papá debe estar preocupado—Haru**

— **¡Ya se! Vayamos a donde Ranka san—Kaoru**

— **¿A esta hora?—Tamaki **

—**No creo que allá algún problema—Haru**

— **¡Iremos a casa de Haru!—celebran los gemelos—**

—**` ¿Ranka san?´—Al limitándose a escuchar—**

—**Conocerás al padre de Haruji… no te dejes sorprender…—Kyouya—**

— **¿Tan maravilloso es?—Al**

—**Algo así—responde el pelinegro—…tengo una idea para después…**

— **¿Cual?—Al curiosa mientras Kyouya le dice al oído después te are el amor—…su—e—ñas…—dice apenas podiendo…más fija su mirada en la castaña—… es hermosa… —se sonroja Al—… tan hermosa…**

—**No te enamores de una mujer—Ootori molesto—**

—**Le amo…tanto como los demás—dice y Kyouya se preocupa un poco más—… aun que no se que soy para ella…**

—**Oniichan…—habla Haru— ¿Vendrás? ¿Cierto?**

—**Que linda…—susurra la chica—…claro que iré…are todo lo que me pidas…**

—**No estoy segura de que eso este bien…—Haru **

—**¿Por qué no? Se buena conmigo y durmamos juntas algún día…—Al causa la impresión de todos—…sabes… temo a la soledad, al rechazo… pero… tus ojos borran ese sentimiento, me has vuelto tan débil e inclusive me has robado mis mascaras. Por favor quédate conmigo por siempre… te le pareces… no en aspecto… pero…—Al abraza a la menor—… ni siquiera soy capas de olvidarle… —la chica comienza a llorar sin percatarse de que todos la miran sin embargo su frágil estado es protegido por Haru; ya que ella misma se recuerda… justo en el momento en que perdió a su mamá… y en cierta forma Al parece un niño pequeño llorando—**

**Sabes siempre he pensado que una persona a un rodeada de gente esta sola, no todos pero la mayor parte de nosotros jamás se integra al resto, por eso estamos solos, yo lo se bien ya que cuando mi madre murió yo fui arrojada a la soledad; eso no fue culpa de nadie…es verdad siempre tuve a papá el siempre me ha querido pero… también es verdad que sonreía… claro siempre lo hice aun que por dentro me estuviese fragmentando…aun así sonreía por que papá era feliz viendo mi sonrisa y mientras el me miraba no tenia tiempo para llorar… por que el también estaba solo, en realidad los dos lo estábamos o al menos eso es lo que yo sentía…dime querida Alanís ¿En aquel entonces te sentías así? Sabes el estar todos juntos… siempre me dio más fuerza… en realidad creo que Tamaki fue quien curo ese sentir… no solo para mi… sino para todos…aun recuerdo esa noche…. Cuando…**

—**Calma ahora estas conmigo… ya no necesitas esas mascaras; estamos nosotros…—Haru anima al la chica quien llora hasta quedarse dormida—pobre chica… ni siquiera puedo imaginarme que ha vivido…**

—**Es hija de una gran familia… es sorprendente verla si…—comenta Kaoru—**

—**No es extraño… todos nosotros compartimos esa relación… todos en algún momento o en algún sentido estuvimos solos— Tamaki muestra una seriedad que sorprende a todos…**

—**Tono… ¿Dejara que Al entre en el hechizo?—Kaoru**

— **¿Hechizo?—Tamaki perdiendo la seriedad que lo hacia ver maduro— ¿Qué hechizo? ¿El club de magia negra nos hechizo? ¡No es posible! ¡Noooooo! **

—**Olvídelo—Kaoru decepcionado al ver la reacción de su señor—**

…**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas finales: espero y les haya gustado. No olviden dejar su comentario ya que **

"**Un comentario no mata"**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todos, antes que nada les voy a confesar lgo, esta historia ya esta terminada solo que se ajustaron algunos detalles ortográficos, no todos ya que soy malísima en ellosin embargo espero haber reducido por lo menos la mitad, aquí les entrego otro capitulo, espero sus comentarios y retroalimentaciones constructivas. _

**Ya de noche en casa de Haru todos reían, sus voces eran tan cálidas… y sus risotadas tan fuertes que inclusive yo una princesa bastarda despertó de su sueño al escuchar las voces de quienes apreciaba…esa noche tampoco la olvidare… supongo que jamás… el día que conocí al padre de Haru el día que me di cuenta de cual equivocada estaba…**

—**¿Dónde estoy?—dice una peli café viendo a su alrededor sin conocer nada—¿Cómo llegue aquí?— se levanta y al instante se percata que ya no lleva sus ropas; ahora lleva un vestido el cual le queda algo justo del pecho—¿¡Donde estoy!—grita sin saber que hacer. Más después de su drama personal escucha….**

—**Ranka san debe ser muy popular—**

— **¡Claro!**

—**Papá no les sigas la corriente—**

— **¡Pero si es verdad!—dice una voz animada—**

—**Papá**

—**Si… es verdad… de alguien heredo Haru si belleza—**

— **¡Calla gusano!—la voz animada se convierte en cortante— ¡Haru se parece a mamá san!**

—**Comprendo Ranka sama**

—**No pidas disculpas `Ranka´ ha exagerado su posición… —Habla una voz femenina bastante familiar—**

—**Llámame papá—se deprime la voz—**

**Alanís toma valor y sale del cuarto acercándose trémulamente y de la misma forma se asoma…**

— **¡Ha, ya despertó!—dice una okama al verle**

—**Ven aquí –Haru sonríe más Alanís se esconde y…**

—**Gome nasai Haru chan … me quede dormida sin darme cuenta y le cause problemas a todos… gome nasai chicos… gome nasai Okama san**

—**Vamos no te escondas… los amigos no piden perdón… bueno no siempre…—Ranka amablemente— **

—**Y a las hermanas tampoco— dice Haru con dulzura y al instante sale la chica para abrazarle… poco a poco Al se acopla al ambiente y ríe con todos**

—…**ha… Ranka sama es hermosa… cuando vivía en Londres conocí a ¿Uno… una?...¡A Isabela! ¡Era muy buena y hermosa!... justo como Ranka sama…**

—**Siempre he querido conocer Londres… dicen que es muy hermoso—Ranka**

—**¡Lo es! en la calle la gente te saluda aun si no te conoce, cuando mamá iba a la escuela siempre pasábamos por las calles empedradas… recuerdo que siempre estaba nublado… a mamá le encantaba – la chica comienza a emocionarse y adentrarse es su narración cierra los ojos y pone una de sus manos cerca de su corazón— los cabellos largos de mamá casi tocando el suelo… ella reía y jugaba por las calles… le encantaba lo natural, creo que por eso caminábamos a la escuela… luego en las tardes íbamos a la plaza… y también cada tarde mamá pasaba al rio y jugábamos… pero sin duda lo mejor de Londres es el invierno… los cabellos de mamá, sus ojos, su piel… ella era tan…la nieve… cuando ambas jugábamos… pero… Londres es muy frio… casi siempre llueve… y mamá siempre que estaba sola… lloraba… si ella lloraba el cielo también lloraba—comenta la chica mientras presiona su corazón y de sus ojos se escapan 2 lagrimas—… aun así… para mi mamá siempre fue buena, siempre me sonreía… pero ella… ella…¡ella era una zorra!— la chica enfurece y casi al instante saca a todos del dulce sueño que les provoco—**

—**No lo creo…—comenta Ranka con seriedad—si puedes hablar de tu madre tan dulcemente, si puedes recordar de ella hasta el más mínimo detalle… no creo que ella para ti sea una… bueno esa clase de persona—las palabras de Ranka parecen hacer efecto en Al quien solo desvía la mirada—¿No hay algo que quieras sacar de tu pecho? **

—**Hay…hay muchas cosas…hay dolor papá… hay soledad… hay tanta y tanta culpa… y todo ello lo he guardado en un ataúd…**

—**¿No será que las aprisionaste en tu corazón?—comenta y Alanís lo mira fijamente— sabes hay aquí muchos que te escucharan cuando hables **

—**Papá… perdón… Ranka san…—**

—**Si te es más cómodo puedes llamarme papá—comenta Ranka con amabilidad—**

—**Muchas gracias…—Al muestra por primera vez una sonrisa verdadera dejando a todos sorprendidos—**

—**Bien ya es tarde… hora de ir a casa—comenta Ranka**

—**De regreso ¿A casa?—Al con una mirada distante—**

**Esa noche la recuerdo bien; después de tanto tiempo fui capas de aceptar la vida que lleve con mamá… recordé la dulzura de mamá gracias a papá… bueno en realidad a tu padre, pero para mi el ha sido un verdadero padre el mejor y hasta cierto punto el verdadero… mi familia se compone de 5 personas más Tamaki claro… aun que ciertamente hubiese deseado que hubiese uno más… ¿Cómo es que nuestro destino cambia a si como a si? No se si lo comprenderé…pero si se que esa noche comenzó un cambio o al menos una parte de el… gracias a que el destino los puso en mi camino… gracias a mi querido host club… **


	9. Chapter 9

_Este capítulo selo dedico a Cristóbal… porque alguien dijo una vez que las personas solo vemos lo malo de lo que sucede…_

_Así que tú también abre los ojos y oídos... escucha muy atentamente y sigue caminando, igual que el resto de nosotros._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: …jamás se vive feliz estando solo…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ya fuera de la residencia Fujioka.<strong>

—**Bien nos iremos por separado, así llegaremos más rápido… aun que no me agrada la idea de que tu…—comenta Tamaki**

—**Estaré bien… tomare un taxi, para mi no es novedad en Inglaterra lo hacia…—Al tratando de despreocupar a Tamaki**

— **¿Segura?—Tamaki dudando**

—**No te preocupes, yo me quedo hasta que pase el taxi…aun que deberías preocuparte por ti mismo ya que si no lo notas es tarde y tu abuela iba a estar en la segunda casa… ¿Cierto?— advierte Kyouya y enseguida el rubio se retira. Una vez solos— en cuanto a ti… —el pelinegro gira hacia la chica—… no te iras en taxi… no sola… a estas horas es peligroso que alguien de nuestra clase ande solo paseando…**

— **No estoy paseando y en dados casos juntos será más peligroso…— responde la ojiverde**

—**No importa te llevare…—**

—**Si vas conmigo me retaran en casa… por eso voy sola…—Alanís comienza a caminar más es detenida…—**

—**Te llevare—**

— **¿Cómo por que?**

—**Si voy contigo podre cogerte en el camino…**

— **¡Si es así corro más peligro a tu lado!**

— **¿Y eso que? si lo hago es por que lo deseo y eso quiere decir que te deseo…—el pelinegro captura a la chica por la cintura y la ve fijamente a los ojos provocando el sonrojo más que evidente de su pareja—…es algo inesperado lo se; no es verdad que te haga mía solo por que si, lo are si… siempre y cuando tu estés de acuerdo… por que me estoy enamorando de ti…—Kyouya acerca sus labios a la chica quien cierra los ojos y el sonríe para después depositar un beso en sus labios**

—**Kyouya no juegues conmigo…—susurra cuando el hombre se distancia unos milímetros de su boca—…si lo haces mi corazón se romperá… y esta vez no podre repararlo…**

—**Shhh—le dice mientras la vuelve a besar, al final de la acción se sonríen y el pelinegro la sujeta de la mano para caminar por las calles de tal forma hasta encontrar un taxi y viajar a la residencia Carter—**

**Una vez que han llegado.**

—**Buenas noches sempai…—Se despide Alanís en broma pero a sus espaldas…**

—**Kyouya kun no se retire…—comenta Dante quien aparentemente los vio venir—… debe saber que la calle es muy peligrosa para la gente de nuestra condición…**

—"**Lo se, por eso traje a su hermana… "—piensa indiferente el pelinegro—**

—…**espere y le pediré a uno de mis choferes que le lleve…después de todo hiso el favor de traer a mi hermanita—Dice con cierto toque de ironía **

**Kyouya no ve por que negarse así que despide al taxi y entra a la casa, llega a la sala donde permanece algún tiempo y…**

—**Lo siento le he quedado mal; no hay ni un solo medio de transporte en la casa, bueno lo que no hay son las llaves, si no le molesta quédese… aun que lo primordial seria avisar a casa o sus padres podrían preocuparse…**

—**De acuerdo…—se resigna el pelinegro y llama a casa donde al parecer nadie estaba y por ello no había problema—**

—**Le recompensare…—comenta un Dante en tono desagradable—… se que gusta de mi hermana… se la regalo… no creo que sea tan diferente de su madre… una puta es una puta…**

**El pelinegro aguante su coraje más Dante continua…**

—**Sabe donde es su cuarto ¿Cierto?... yo no diré nada y de usted depende que ella no diga nada…—comenta en burla—**

**Sin más el pelinegro camina al cuarto de Alanís; esta furioso más los comentarios de el hombre no parecían tan reales, más bien parecían un reto o una nueva forma de hacerlo enojar ya que desde que el arribo a la vida de la chica… no, mejor dicho desde que ellos arribaron a la vida de Alanís al parecer ese hombre los odiaba y por eso mismo buscaba molestarles a cada instante…**

**Sin percatarse de ello ya esta frente a la puerta de la chica pero… dentro de la habitación…**

—"**¿Cuando llegue?"—piensa más al parecer iba tan molesto que no se percato ni de cuando dejo a Dante atrás—Oye…—susurra el pelinegro—… oye Alanís despierta… me han mandado contigo—dice esperando que la chica despierte más—**

— **¿Fue Dante?—se escucha claramente…**

**El chico se sorprende de que aquella chica conozca a la perfección la manera de actuar de su hermano…**

—**De todas las personas con las que viví…Dante es quien me odia más… no se por que… tal vez me culpa de la muerte de su madre o de que su padre los halla dejado por mi… eso no importa no a mi… pero lastima mucho… aunque ya me acostumbre…**

—**Nadie vive acostumbrado a la tristeza y menos a la soledad… ya no estas sola , así que por favor ya no estés triste…—el pelinegro se ha sentado en el borde de la cama— si tu hermano tanto quiere que me pertenezcas ágamos que piense eso…**

— **¿Como?**

—**Déjamelo a mí—el pelinegro se recuesta junto a la chica y al instante la abraza—… te amo demasiado como para hacer algo que realmente te dañara…—susurra—… demasiado… **

**Al día siguiente por la mañana en el comedor de la casa Carter.**

—**Buenos días Ootori sama… ¿Qué tal su noche? — Saluda una ojiverde al ver llegar al más joven de los Ootori—**

—**La mejor…—sonríe—… gracias por prestarme su ducha…**

—**No se preocupe, es nuestro invitado después de todo…**

**Dante esta leyendo el periódico más al escuchar el trato entre ambos se molesta, ya que esperaba ver a una chillona frente a sí.**

—**Debió ser una noche difícil Ootori san—comenta capturando la atención de ambos y a la vez el enojo de Kyouya quien no dice nada más acomoda sus gafes y con una gran sonrisa…**

—**Como dije… la noche pasada fue la mejor de mi vida… y todo es gracias a su generosidad—Kyouya finaliza de acomodar sus gafes y—… gracias Dante san**

—**Ja…—al sofoca su risa mientras agacha la mirada ya que de tanto aguantar la carcajada se a sonrojado.**

**Dante la mira y enfurece…realmente esperaba verla llorar por lo que esperaba sucediera la noche anterior. Esta furioso y sin más se levanta, no pide permiso, no se despide… solo se marcha y demuestra que un apellido por si solo no da clase…**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Tus errores…jamás te dejaran ser feliz…

—**Buenos días—ingresa al lugar un hombre de cabellos en su mayoría blancos, muy bien parecido y conservado para su edad—**

—**Buenos días Sr. padre—se levanta Alanís al instante—**

—**Buenos días Sr. Carter…— se sorprende el pelinegro más al instante saluda—**

—**Buenos días joven Ootori…— saluda cortes mente sorprendiendo al pelinegro un tanto más—… ¿Has terminado Alanís?—**

—**Si padre…**

—**Bien, ¿Dante se ha ido?**

—**Me parece que si padre…**

—**Dime hija ¿Como van tus estudios?... espero y el cambio de idioma no halla afectado tu rendimiento…**

—**Pues… soy uno de lo mejores promedios…**

— **¿De los mejores?... eso me dice que no eres la mejor…**

—**El joven Ootori es el mejor de mi clase…**

—**No me sirve si no eres la mejor… ¿No puedes ni si quera lograr lo que ya han hecho tus hermanos?...el estudio es la base para el futuro… claro de nuestros intereses… no permitiré que alguien que no nos sea de utilidad se quede con algo que no administrara correctamente…**

—"**Algo de esto me resulta familiar"—piensa el pelinegro—mi padre esta de acuerdo con su pensamiento…—comenta con gentileza—… los Ootori siempre hemos sido los más destacados de Japón… jamás permitiríamos que alguien nos superara… mi padre nos odiaría si algo semejante sucediera…**

—**Comprendo…**

—**Aun que su hija también tiene un desempeño admirable; apenas y he logrado ganarle… solo nos ha separado uno o dos decimos…**

—**Si no puede hacer otra cosa, al menos debe tener un buen desempeño escolar –comenta el hombre antes de sorber un trago de té, lo cual molesta a Kyouya quien no esperaba a otro Dante—**

—**Ya es tarde Sr… me retiro, aun tengo que ir a casa— dice Kyouya levantándose de la mesa— **

—**Alanís pide un auto ve con el joven Ootori hasta su casa, espérale y vallan juntos a la escuela… como muestra de que al menos un Carter es amable… no como el inútil de tu hermano— comenta el hombre con frialdad, casi ordenando—**

—**Como ordene Sr. padre—atiende la orden la chica—**

**Kyouya esta esperando en la sala y ve a Baruc acercarse al parecer va molesto…**

—**Buenos días—saluda el hombre—**

—**Buenos días Baruc sama—saluda el pelinegro suponiendo cual de los gemelos es debido al saludo. Casi al instante es levantado de su sitio **

—**Te lo dejare claro… si vuelves a entrar al cuarto de mi preciada hermana te romperé cada hueso, sacare tus viseras de ti mismo y me las tragare—el hombre esta furioso lo cual sorprende al Kyouya quien siempre lo vio como un pacifista—**

— **¡Déjale!—se escucha una voz femenina**

—**Este idiota se metió en tu cuarto, yo lo vi…—baja la voz al dirigirse a la chica**

—**Pero el no me ha lastimado querido hermano…así que no le lastimes y suéltale…—la chica se acerca y con suavidad sujeta a su hermano del brazo quien al instante suelta a Kyouya.**

—**jamás dejare que te lastimen… no si puedo impedirlo…—**

—**Fue Dante quien lo mando…—susurra la chica—**

— **¿Otra vez hizo de las suyas?—susurra el hombre más no deja de mirar a Ootori—… mi hermana no te quiere… solo recibe ordenes de Dante, espero lo sepas y te alejes cuando antes; por que… por que si tu… aun siendo ordenado por mi hermano… te acercas a su cama… yo…**

—**Jamás la tocaría…—interrumpe el pelinegro algo molesto o al menos eso aparenta—…no sin su consentimiento, ya que estoy comprometió con mi moral – es verdad que se le ve tranquilo más cuando acomoda sus gafas es por muy pocas razones, puede que este planeando algo o tal vez esta más que molesto… más en este caso el pelinegro acomoda sus gafas ocultando su furia con seriedad—**

—**Nos vamos Baruc sama— se despide Al quien parece molesta y una vez fuera del lugar—lamento que mi hermano te allá agredido de tal forma…**

—**Déjalo así –comenta un Kyouya muy frio**

—**En verdad lo siento—comenta la chica buscando la mirada del chico**

—**Dije que lo dejaras así…—responde más irritado—… ¿a que hora te cambiaras la ropa?—pregunta tratando de cambiar de tema**

—**Llegando a la escuela… en el club…pero ¿Usted?**

—**He pedido mi ropa a un empleado de mi casa, también me cambiare en el club además llevamos tiempo de sobra**

**Una vez en la escuela el joven camina rápidamente por los pasillos, detrás de el prácticamente va corriendo una chica; no hay nadie solo ellos. Llegan al club y en la puerta un hombre espera, el pelinegro recoge la ropa y ordena al hombre que se valla.**

**Con ese carácter Alanís no es capas de hablarle así que sin más entra al cuarto de junto a cambiarse…**

**Toc, toc**

**Se escucha en el la puerta que comunica ambas habitaciones**

—**Joven Ootori ¿Puedo pasar?—**

—**Adelante Srta. Carter **

**Al pasa y al ver al chico sentado frente a la puerta dando le la espalda…**

—**En verdad lo siento Ootori sama—**

— **¿Ootori sama? Ya no me llamabas de tal forma…**

—**Así era, pero esta mañana me han quedado muy claras las barreras que hay entre nosotros… así que es por eso que este es el mejor de los tratos…**

—**Ven…—habla con seriedad y en instantes la chica esta frente al pelinegro con la mirada baja— dices que hay distancia entre nosotros—el chico se levanta quedando detrás de la chica, parece molesto— … es verdad hay una gran distancia entre ambos…el que vistas de hombre es una causa de ello, tu lentitud, tu estupidez, todo tu ser… todo tu es imperfección… cada parte una burla… eso es parte de lo que forma la verdadera barrera… el que tu seas… un gran error **

—**lo se— la chica comienza a sollozar y el chico la tira al suelo quedando sobre ella—… se que soy un error, siempre lo he sabido… mi madre nunca me lo dijo pero… ¿Por que lloraba si no era por eso?... además mis hermanos, mi padre, mi abuela… hasta tu me lo has dicho…**

—**Así es, eres un error… un bello y hermoso error—el hombre deposita un beso en los labios de la chica y comienza a deslizar sus manos sobre ella— lo siento…—comenta cuando se ha recuperado de su frenesí y al instante se levanta dejando a la chica en el suelo, anonadada por lo sucedido, la camisa de ella esta abierta mostrando sus ropas internas …—lo siento— Kyouya desciende y al instante la besa más esta vez la sujeta por la cintura y la levanta— comprendo por que eres así… hoy he comprendido todo a la perfección… para mi jamás serás un error nada de lo que pase será un error… por que en cada error que cometemos hay algo de bueno…— Kyouya no la suelta más tampoco tiene respuesta—… eres tan frágil que acerté mía me da miedo… solo de pensar que te haga llorar… eso me destrozaría el alma…aun así…te deseo como jamás he deseado nada…**

—**Suélteme—susurra la chica**

— **¿Que has dicho?—Kyouya con dulzura pues no escucho**

—**¡Que me suelte!—la chica le da una bofetada al pelinegro haciendo que sus gafas salgan al instante—¿¡Que piensa que soy!, ¡No me gusta que me toque!...acaso tu…—la chica comienza a confundirse—¿Crees que por decir que te amo dejare que me toques?**

**Kyouya agacha la mirada y…**

—**¿Gemiste o no?, por eso no me detuve… desde un principio respondiste mi beso y disfrutaste mis carisias…—comenta con una actitud fría—**

—**¡No juegue con migo!**

—**¿Quién juega con quien?, primero ríes de felicidad por estar conmigo, me dices que me amas, respondes mis besos, cuando pido un poco más lo aceptas…y luego… lloras, gritas, reclamas… tu provocas que las cosas que pueden ser buenas se conviertan en un error…**

—**¡No es verdad! ¡Tú te equivocaste! ¡Tú quisiste… **

—…**acortar la distancia…¿Te sientes sola? Yo pretendía acompañarte… aun si querías ser besada aparentando ser un hombre… me equivoque… anda ya es tarde… vayamos a clase **

**En este capitulo hay un símbolo que es "[…]" es te significa que hay un tramo que no escribí debido a que ya leyéndolo no me pareció tan importante… mejor dicho no me gusto… espero y el quitarlo no halla afectado la historia…**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Tejiendo errores…rompiendo barreras…

_Más tarde en el host club_

—**No hay ni una sola clienta…—se queja Haru **

—**Es verdad…— responde una distraída Alanís **

— **¿Sucede algo?**

—**No en realidad…**

—**Te ves rara…**

—**No te preocupes yo soy así…**

—**Puedo preguntarte algo… aprovechando que no hay nadie más…**

— **¿No hay nadie?—la chica mira a su alrededor… es verdad no hay nadie ni siquiera los chicos—… como gustes…**

— **¿Que se siente… que se siente estar enamorada?...**

—**O.O Pues… jamás me lo habían preguntado…**

— **¡Pero eres mayor!**

—***.*Eso no justifica la pregunta…**

— **¿No te has enamorado?**

—**Tal vez…**

—**Que se siente ser besada por quien amas…**

—**Eso… es muy dulce… no lo puedo describir… es un sentimiento que te causa timidez, arrebato, es muy bonito… pero también muy doloroso…**

— **¿Doloroso?**

—**Si por que si de verdad amas a quien besas temerás perderle…**

— **¿No has estado enamorada?**

—**Tal vez hace años lo estuve…**

— **¿De Fakir?**

— **¿Claure? ¿Cómo sabes de Fakir?**

—**Lo mencionaste el día que te propusieron entrar al club… creo… o fue el día en que Kyouya quiso ir a tu casa…**

— **¿De verdad?... no importa… Fakir no es mi… a Fakir lo amo pero no como a un amante… el es mi … no lo he visto desde… en realidad no... Mi padre lo alejo de mamá y de mi por que el no era su hijo…—Alanís hace un gran silencio—… yo creo que el amar a alguien es pensar en perderlo y sufrir mucho…así como…**

—**Jamás entenderé la diferencia entre el amor, el cariño y amar a alguien…**

— **¿No lo entiendes?... creo que puedo ayudar…**

— **¿Como?**

— **¿has escuchado de K´ san?**

— **¿K´ san? ¿Te refieres a la estrella internacional?**

—**Así es…el es el sueño de toda chica…**

—**Te creo…—comenta Haru sonrojada—**

—**El siempre ha besado bien… pero no es el sueño de toda chica…**

— **¡Tu…tututututututu…—en ese instante los chicos ingresan al lugar—¿¡Tu y K´ san que son exactamente!?... el es tututu…**

— **¿Novio?...**

—**Si…—Haru se a exaltado como muy pocas veces se le ha visto—…el te ha besado… ¿Es el a quien amas?... ¡Que envidia…seguro y el te ama…!**

— **¿Envidia? ¿Tienes envidia de K´?**

— **¡Cualquier chica sentiría eso!...—dice Haru más se calma y susurra—… ¿Y como besa…?**

**En ese instante los host se miran entre si, Kyouya por su parte se siente un poco molesto al igual que Tamaki.**

—**K´ siempre ha sido un buen besador… es Francés después de todo…**

—**Que envidia…**

— **¿Quieres saber que se siente?… tal vez también encuentres tu respuesta...— en ese instante Alanís besa a Haru quien se queda petrificada— vez… los besos no significan nada si no amas a la persona… te conmocionas por instantes, y aun así no sientes más…**

**En presencia de los host un Tamaki furioso comienza a caminar…**

—**Al…—pronuncia apenas podiendo la chica…**

—**No sentiste nada… ¿Cierto? A eso me refiero con lo que te dije… el amar a alguien es diferente… ahora… ya sabes lo que se siente amar y no amar… supongo que no tenias dudas por que Tamaki fue el primero…**

—**En realidad no… pero tu…**

—**Vamos no seas tan cohibida…—bromea la chica…**

—**Esta parte de ti no la conocía…**

—**No la volverás a ver así que no te emociones… además si quieres saber que es el amor mira los ojos de Tamaki y después me cuentas que viste…**

—**Si solo ibas a decir eso no debiste…**

—**Lo hice por que Haru es muy importante para mi… por que de verdad le quiero…—en ese instante Haru se sonroja y Tamaki se queda quieto pues ha entrado en shock – es por eso que te bese… aun que tu no me ames… a mi no me importa…—Haru se sonroja al escuchar las palabras tan directas de la chica, quien jira la mirada a Tamaki y al instante— ¡jajajajajajajajaja!... deberían ver sus caras…— ríe burlona y muy divertida causando la molestia de todos.**

**Tamaki da un suspiro entre molestia y alivio mientras el resto se recupera del shock sin embargo uno de los presentes no dice nada solo da la espalda a la escena y camina hacia la sala continua…al instante Alanís sale tras el…**

**Kyouya ha entrado a la sala continua y una vez dentro…**

—**Ootori sama… espere…— la chica detiene el cerrar de la puerta más Kyouya camina rápidamente al sofá donde se sienta— sempai…— comenta preocupada.**

— **¿soy yo el que juega contigo? ¿No eres tu quien juega con todos? ¿Que crees que sintió Haru cuando su amiga le dijo de verdad te quiero? ¿Que crees que sintió Tamaki cuando besaste a quien el ama? ¿¡Que crees que sentí yo!? ¿¡Soy yo el que juega!?**

—**Perdón no lo pensé…—dice Al con mirada baja y al parecer comienza a llorar—**

—**No juegues con migo…—Kyouya a comenzado a llorar sorprendiendo a la chica quien creyó que eso seria imposible—**

**La chica camina frente a el y se arrodilla demostrando su arrepentimiento…**

—**En verdad lo lamento…—al instante Kyouya sujeta a la chica y la pone en el sillón recostándola casi al instante**

—**Si juegas… yo juego…—El chico comienza a desabrocharle la camisa—… es extraño quitarle la ropa a un hombre… ¿Sabias?...**

—**Por favor no siga…—Alanís esta sonrojada y sin moverse…**

—**Entonces… ¿Qué me darás para que te perdone lo de la mañana?, o ¿Lo de Haruji? ¿Que me darás?...**

—**Solo puedo prometer que ya no lo are…—dice en susurros y sin poder recuperarse—…mientras Kyouya no haga lo de la mañana o lo de ahora…**

—**Kyouya solo desea venganza…—dice mientras le besa el cuello—**

—**Pues que espere un poco…al menos a que vista como mujer… ya que es raro…**

**En ese instante el pelinegro sonríe y se levanta, dejando espacio a la chica para que esta se levante.**

—**No vuelvas a hacerlo—**

— **¿Por qué? ¿Te encelaste?**

—**Mucho…—responde directamente mirando a la chica quien abre la boca de impresión—… no quiero que otro te toque…—dice mientras le abrocha la camisa—…tu me importas mucho, pero mis instintos me ganan… repite lo que me dijiste en el carro aquella noche…**

—**No lo recuerdo…— -.- Miente.**

—**Dilo…**

—**Te amo…**

—**Entonces deja que Kyouya te haga el amor… —Dice abrazándola y respirando en su cabello**

—**Aun no…**

— **¿Cuando?**

—**No lo se… tal vez cuando ya no tenga secretos para Kyouya o cuando el sea más decidido**

— **¿A que te refieres?**

—**Vamos con los otros…**

**Al llegar con ellos Al pide una disculpa general más a Tamaki le pide una disculpa personal…**

— **¿Por qué tuviste que hacer algo así? Ahora me quedare con esta imagen todo el rato, y lo peor es que inician las vacaciones…— dice algo serio más comprensivo, tal vez solo la deja salir del atolladero.**

— **¿¡Esta vez no vamos a ir a la playa!?—Se quejan los gemelos—**

— **¡Es verdad!...oye Kyouya ¿Iremos a Kioto estas vacaciones? ¿O iremos a otro lugar?**

—**Eso mismo iba a preguntar…**

— **¡Vallamos!— exigen los gemelos**

—**Ya que hay tanta insistencia— Tamaki**

—**A… ¿a Kioto?—Al**

—**Desde que el club se formo viajamos a Kioto para descansar… tu también puedes venir— le invita Kaoru**

—**Hey Haru…si voy a Kioto… ¿Dormirás conmigo?—bromea la chica más vuelve a impactar al rey**

—**Como digas— Haru indiferente—**

—**El amor entre mujeres es un desperdicio—gemelos**

—**No me permitirán ir…—comenta algo cortante la ojiverde—**

—**Yo hablare con tu padre, aun que no le diré que iras con nosotros…—habla Kyouya y la chica sonríe—**

—**Por eso te quiero…— dice abiertamente sorprendiendo a todos más provocando la sonrisa del pelinegro la cual impacta aun más a los chicos…**

—**No lo digas solo así…—dice el chico depositando un beso en la chica lo cual acaba por infartar a los presentes.**

…**CONTINUARA…**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Decisiones; no lo are, no si por recuperar mi pasado pierdo lo que tanto quiero.

**Han pasado 3 días y ya han llegado a Kioto.**

**En el comedor…casa Ootori en Kioto**

—**Tu casa no deja de sorprenderme… ¿por que los Ootori cuentan con tantos negocios diferentes?—Alanís **

—**Somos el imperio Ootori ¿Recuerdas?—Kyo**

—**Y aun que es un príncipe no nos dispara el viaje—Se queja Kaoru—**

—**Negocios son negocios—Kyo**

—**A mi no me ha cobrado nada…—Alanís**

—**Algunos pagan con su trabajo en el host…—Kyo acomoda sus lentes mientras lee el periódico…**

— **¿Te creo?—Haru con ironía—**

— **¿Por qué a mi no me cobras? —Alanís extrañada**

—**Contigo es diferente… ya que tuve que decir que mi familia te invitaba y no que venias con puros chicos…**

—**Ya veo…—Al ve y toma una botella de agua la cual estaba sobre la mesa y la bebe…**

—**Iremos a la playa—anuncian los gemelos—**

—**Oye Haru ¿Quieres ir?—Tamaki**

—**Me gustaría ir al pueblo…tal vez encontremos a Hony y Mori sempai**

—**De acuerdo… ¿Vienen?—Tamaki**

—**Dejemos que Tono san y onii chan vivan un momento romántico—bromea Alanís lo cual hace que ambos se sonrojen y huyan al instante**

—**Nos quedamos solos… y vistes como mujer…—Kyouya una vez que la pareja se marcha, lo dice de tal forma en que podría ponerle nerviosa**

— **¿Vamos a la cama?—bromea la chica causando la desconcentración de Kyo**

—**Eso lo iba a decir yo…—susurra el pelinegro**

—**Sabia que en cuanto estuviéramos solos tratarías de ponerme nerviosa…también que no lo arias solo por que si… seria más fácil si yo lo pidiera ¿Cierto?—**

—**No me conoces**

—**Creo conocerte… ¿Crees que te conozca lo suficiente?**

—**Si… al menos para dormir conmigo…**

— **¿Y lo ara a la fuerza?**

—**Si…**

— **¿De verdad?**

—**No… no lo aria**

—**Oye Kyouya… ¿Por qué Tono quiere tanto a Haru? Es obvio que le quiere más de lo que ella le quiere… algún día esa ilusión se romperá y ambos caerán…**

— **¿Crees que le importe? El le ama y eso es todo…**

—**Si pero… ambos van a sufrir… ya he visto esto antes… el amor no lo es todo…**

— **¿Te preocupa?—**

—**Sí, con anterioridad he visto a la abuela de Tamaki dono… ella no es una mujer amable, ignoro por que desprecia tanto a nuestro rey y al verla… se que ella los separara… ella…y sino… ¿No crees que los ara infelices?**

—**Sin duda lo intentara… y sin duda Tamaki no dejara que le arrebaten a otro ser amado… el ha cambiado…**

— **¿Otro ser amado?**

—**Desde hace más de un año el vive enamorado de Haruji aun que no lo había notado o se hacia el tonto…desde que Haru llego a nosotros tanto el como nosotros cambiamos… ella también. Ambos se ven felices y Tamaki es el más feliz, Tamaki ha perdido todo su pasado, su madre esta en Francia y el no puede verle por ordenes de su familia; no es que le falte valor o algo parecido… es solo que no le quedo otra opción—**

—**hey Kyo, si su abuela dijera algo como: "Deja a Haruji y te devuelvo a tu madre"… ¿Tono dejaría a Haru?**

—**Probablemente…**

—**Entonces tendré que matar a su abuela…—Alanís con seriedad**

—**Jajajajajajajajajajajaja— ríe el pelinegro sin control al ver a la chica tan decidida— ¿Tanto les quieres?**

—**Sí, los quiero a todos… fue por ustedes que abandone ese mundo tan frívolo en el que vivía… tu lo has visto para vivir con mi familia tengo que humillarme constantemente. Mi madre también lo hizo de esa forma recibiendo día a día los insultos de mi abuela… solo que ella amaba la libertad y murió por estar tanto tiempo enjaulada…**

—**Si tanto nos quieres abandona ese falso tu y muéstranos que eres en verdad… olvídate de lo demás…solo se natural…**

— **¿Me estas pidiendo que me quede contigo o que me quite la ropa?—0.0**

—**Jajaja…nada de eso… solo se tu…**

**No muy lejos, en el pueblo cercano a la casa Ootori…**

—**Mira senpai**

— **¿Qué? **

—**Esas son brochetas de pulpo… seria buena idea llevar algunas**

—**Tienes razón… seguro que Alanís se sorprende… aun que como extranjero suele suceder… ¿No seria mejor que viniésemos todos por la noche? O tal vez mañana… **

— **Sí—sonríe alegremente la castaña y el rubio le mira apunto del sonrojo más se arma de valor y le besa— ¿Tamaki?—por primera vez Tamaki ve a Haru sonrojada y con una mirada embelesada la cual jamás creyó ver, se sonríe –**

—**Te amo… te amo tanto…—Dice Tamaki con dulzura y le abraza—**

—**Yo… yo también te amo…**

—**Quiero compartir mi vida contigo…**

—**A mi no me importaría compartir mi vida contigo, si mi clase no te importa a ti…**

— **¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Todo este tiempo he estado aquí ¿Crees que me importa a estas alturas?**

— **¿Y tu familia? ¿Es lo mismo con ellos?**

—**Bueno…—Tamaki se nota serio y denota preocupación— no creo que la abuela pueda odiarme más… y en todo caso…—Tamaki se separa de Haru y mira al cielo—…mientras estés conmigo no me importa ya que mi abuela no puede hacerme más daño…**

— **¿Piensas en tu madre?—Haru con tristeza **

—**Siempre…**

— **¿Puedes prometerme algo?**

—**Lo que quieras…**

—**Si algún día tienes la oportunidad de recuperar a tu madre lo harás… sin importar que dejes atrás…**

—**No lo haré… no si por recuperar mi pasado pierdo lo que tanto quiero…a Haruji o a mis amigos… o mi futuro contigo…**

—**Promételo**

—**No… ¿Qué no vez que ustedes han curado mi corazón?**

—**Tu madre vive…eso lo sabes desde que paso lo de Ecliar, si tu madre vive tu vive por ella y no te alejes… si ella vive…**

—**Si ella te escuchara…seguro que le agradarías…pero también si yo al escucharte aceptara ella estaría muy triste por Haru y por mi…**

—**Aun así…**

—**Shh—le calla con un beso— vive el presente y no te preocupes por un futuro que aun no afrontamos… seamos felices Haru chan**

—**Solo por un momento… solo por este momento te escuchare…**

—**Oye Haru… ¿y si mañana venimos con trajes regionales?—dice Tamaki algo emocionado y señalando un puesto de…**

— **¿Kimonos?**

—**Eso…—caminan al puesto— ¿Crees que si los elijo los otros los usen?**

—**Pues...**

— **¿Qué tal ese? ¿O este…? Este es mejor… ya se me los llevo todos…**

…**. CONTINUARA….**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: ….pequeñas travesuras…no por ser pequeñas necesariamente son inocentes…

**Hay un Tamaki indeciso comparando los atuendos mientras una castaña piensa que la gente con dinero no sabe que hacer con el y lo gasta a l ligera. Sin embargo la castaña mira a su alrededor y observa dos prendedores idénticos… sin más camina y llega al puesto.**

— **¿Te gustan?—pregunta un rubio y la saca de sus pensamientos**

—**La verdad…**

—**`Buenas noches señorita…—interrumpe el vendedor, un señor de edad avanzada y al parecer muy simpático— …sabe esos broches, al menos los primeros los llevaron las dos princesas de la región…¿Le gustan?, sabe se cuenta que quienes los crearon lo hicieron con el motivo de que ellas jamás se separaran… se cuenta que ellas murieron juntas… s una historia muy bija, y muy hermosa…aun hoy la gente de la región cuenta que los broches mantienen unidas a las personas´**

— **¿Unidas?—Haru sin dejar de mirar los broches—**

— **¿Tiene hermanas?—**

—**No… en realidad…**

—**Seria un regalo ideal para su madre…**

—…**ella murió hace años…**

— **En ese caso usted tiene una buena amiga a la que quiere demasiado… ya que ese seria el ultimo de los motivos de por que alguien como vos mira tan fijamente dos objetos idénticos…**

**En ese momento Haru parece ser descubierta sin embargo comienza a recordar…**

**FLASH BACK**

—**Oye no me agrada eso de vestirme para una fiesta…—se queja Haru**

— **¿No le amas?**

—**Pero Alanís… aun así…**

—**Hemos puesto todo el empeño en que se miren… el es un tonto distraído… ¿pero tu…?... son unos cobardes…si no fuera tu amiga ¿que arias? ¿Esperar a que el se arme de valor y te diga te amo solo así?**

—**Supongo que no…**

—**Entonces anda y vístete que hoy Tono sama dirá… te amo a Haru chan**

— **¿Y si no? º.º**

—**Entonces podrás golpearme… ^—^**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

—**Se los regalo. Señorita… dele uno de ellos a su amiga… —dice el señor antes de irse…**

—**Espere ¿Cuánto es?—Haru**

—**No es nada… **

—**Gracias—Haru**

**El hombre ríe y se adentra a sus labores.**

**Tamaki mira los broches y…**

—**Son idénticos y muy bonitos…—Tamaki**

—**Cierto…**

—**O—**

_Mientras tanto en la playa dos chicos se divierten._

—**Cuando esta con Tono… Haru es muy feliz—Hikaru**

—**Le ama… ¿Cierto?—Kaoru**

—**Supongo; y aun que a ambos los quiero… me molesta**

—**También a mi… ella a sido la única que pudo distinguirnos… siento que nos están arrebatando el mundo…**

—**Tienes razón… sin embargo fue Tono quien nos arrebato la soledad… y el también cambio a Haru…antes…**

—**Haru era fría… hoy es a el a quien le sonríe…**

— **¿Qué aremos?—Hikaru se tira en la arena un tanto deprimido—**

—**Lo que siempre hicimos… —dice Kaoru inclinándose sobre el—**

—**Eso lo tengo que hacer yo…**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Soy el mayor… y tú eres más débil que yo…**

— **¿¡Por qué!?**

—**Por que tú eres casto… y yo… lo he hecho muchas veces…**

— **¿Por qué no avanzaste conmigo?—se queja sonrojado—**

—**Por que me bastaba con verte dormir…**

— **¿Y ahora?**

—**Ya no puedo estar contigo en la cama y no…**

**Un largo silencio es prolongado en la oscuridad de la playa… y…**

— **¿Regresamos?—Kaoru sonrojado y tratando de recuperar la respiración—**

— **¿A dormir?**

— **¿Eso importa?**

—**No si estas a mi lado…—dice mientras su hermano se levanta y este tras el. **

**Ambos caminan a la casa Ootori y al llegar se percatan de que todos duermen o al menos eso parece…**

—**Te dije que no viniéramos caminando…—Kaoru**

—**Fue tu idea alejarnos tato de la playa privada…**

—**Claro que no fue tuya y ya se por que… ahora nos quedamos sin cenar y mis tripas no me dejaran dormir…**

—**No planeaba dejarte dormir…—del el otro en forma maliciosa y comienza a seducirle para llevarlo al cuarto y una vez allí…**

**En los cuartos vecinos 2 chicos un rubio y una castaña escuchan lo que pasa en el cuarto cercano y…**

— **¿Y te preocupaba que nos escucharan?—dice Tamaki sobre Haru**

— **¿Soy adivina?**

—**Solo de escuchar… no podre…—dice mientras se recuesta a un lado de la castaña—**

—**Ni yo…**

— **¿Y si nos vamos a tu cuarto?**

—**Mi vecina es…**

—**Lo se… olvídalo…seguro que si nos mudamos mañana nos ataca…**

—**Eso o se pega a la puerta para escuchar que pasa…—susurra Haru—**

— **¿Qué?**

—**Nada…**

**Mientras tanto la vecina.**

—**O.O ¿Eso que es?—escucha—… eso… eso es…. Pero si están lejos… ¿por que los escucho?... no podre dormir**

**En un cuarto más lejano duerme un pelinegro, se le ve tranquilo. Unos pies se deslizan por los pasillos cercanos, van con mucha cautela, unas manos abren una puerta con demasiado cuidado el amo entra y sierra silenciosamente; continua su camino con sigiles.**

**Ahora los pies están parados junto al pelinegro, para ser precisos a los pies de la cama de este quien aun no se percata de nada.**

—**Kyouya… Kyouya… —susurra una voz femenina subiéndose a la cama—… Kyouya despierta…. No me hagas dormir aquí como si fuera una mascota… Kyouya…**

—**Mmm—dice el hombre entre sueños**

— **¿Ya estas despierto? Kyouya no puedo dormir… los gemelos están Haciendo cochinadas y no me dejan dormir…—dice quitándose la bata—**

— **¿Que?—el pelinegro busca sus lentes sin estar seguro de por que se despertó— ¿quien? ¿Alanís? ¿Que haces aquí? **

—**No puedo dormir… los gemelos están… están… ellos están haciéndolo… y no puedo dormir si ellos… — Alanís se inclina peligrosamente sobre Kyo quien se sonroja y agrádese que sea de noche…**

—**Anda y duerme en la alfombra…—**

— **¡Kyouya!**

—**Ven aquí—Kyo abre las cobijas y la chica entra abrazándole al instante— ¿Qué haces?—se sonroja nuevamente**

— **¿Te molesta?**

—**No… pero… no me hagás hacer cosas sin pensar…**

—**Kyouya no lo aria solo por que si… el lo dijo— dice Al aferrándose al pelinegro quien busca liberarse— ¿Kyo? ¿Por qué?**

—**Por que…—Kyo la besa y gira para quedar sobre ella— por que te amo… ¿Y tu?...**

—**También te amo… pero…**

—**Si lo hago ahora… ¿Te haría llorar? ¿Eres virgen?**

— **¿Eso te importa?**

—**No…—Kyouya le besa el cuello y desliza sus manos por las piernas de la chica quitándole poco a poco la ropa interior**

—**Kyouya—suelta un leve gemido**

—**Shhh… molestaras a Hony y Mori sempai**

—**Es… es que no puedo – dice sonrojada—**

—**Entonces…—Kyouya la besa y al instante se levanta**

—**Oye… espera…—Al sobresaltada—**

—**Será mejor en otra ocasión**

— **¿¡Que!?—Al sacada de su sueño**

— **¿Tanto deseas que…?—Kyouya sonrojado, sorprendido y controlando sus instintos**

—**Si permanezco callada…—Al sonrojada— **

—**No abra problema…—Kyouya recuperando la posición anterior y esta ves deslizando hacía arriba de la cintura el camisón de la chica quien gime constantemente el sentir el sexo de su amante junto a al suyo, gemidos que son sofocados por besos del pelinegro, poco a poco el hombre se ve más atrapado en si y a la vez su pareja parece seguirle mas al sentir que el joven entra en ella— ¿Te duele?**

—**no…**

—**Entonces… ¿Por qué lloras?**

—**No lo se…— Responde la oji verde aun llorando más abrazando al chico—**

—**Eras virgen ¿Cierto?... ¿Por qué no me dijiste?**

—**Por que…por que no serias como eres realmente…**

—**La próxima vez seré más dulce… así que olvida esto…**

—**No podre…**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Por que hoy el ser que más amo me a amado… yo no podre olvidarlo jamás…por que su ser es mío como el mío es de el…**

—**Déjame seguir amándote y entregándote todo mi ser…**

—**Por el resto de mi vida…**

—**O asta que el tiempo nos separe…**

—**¿¡Que!? Kyo… te amo…—Dice de manera insegura como tratando de evadir las recientes palabras del pelinegro**

—**Yo también…—el pelinegro continúa con su acción más y más intensa asiendo que su amante no pare de gemir. Los gemidos apagan los de los gemelos y al pelinegro no le parece importar, ni a el ni a su amante quien comienza a participar más en el juego.**

— **¿Te molesta?—**

—**No seas traviesa…**

—**Quiero arriba**

—**Entonces déjame quitarte la ropa…**

—**Oye… espera…**

— **¿Creíste que me quedaría sin diversión alguna?**

—**Vale…**

—**Alanís te amo…**

—**Recuéstate y quédate quietecito…**

—**No podre…**

—**Entonces te matare… de placer…**

—**Hazlo—Le responde con una sonrisa burlona la cual hace sonrojar ala mujer.**

—**Vale mi amor…**

—**Pero si no lo logras… la que morirás serás tu…**

—**Entonces si te mato… tendrás que vengarte…**

—**Tus palabras te dolerán…. Y por el resto de tu vida…**

—**No me dejes nunca…**

—**Vale… si tu no dejas de amarme jamás…se solo mía**

—**Por siempre…**

—**Entonces yo solo te amare a ti…—dice mientras la mujer se coloca sobre el—… eres hermosa**

— **¿Te gusto?**

—**Me encantas—**

— **¿Mucho?**

—**Me enloqueces…**

— **¿Que tanto?—dice mientras acaricia el miembro de su amante y este gime frenéticamente— ¿demasiado?—juega con sus manos… sobre el pecho del pelinegro…— ¿o solo muy levemente?—ríe y comienza a besar el pecho del hombre— respóndeme**

—**Ya veras— dice girando sobre la chica y penetrándola instantáneamente **

—**Era mi turno…y me dolió…—se queja—**

—**Deja que te enseñe como se hace…—el pelinegro jala las piernas de la chica de forma tal que estén abiertas mientras el se inclina a besarle y poco a poco se desliza como instantes atrás ella lo hiso, provoca que la chica encorve la espalda y a la vez que el tenga más espacio que recorrer—**

—**Tra…trampo…so…—susurra la chica entre gemidos y el ríe—**

—**Te dije que te enseñaría…**

—**Dime Kyouya… ¿Todos los hombres lo hacen igual de bien? **

—**Tonta… esto solo puedo hacértelo sentir yo…**

—**Lo supuse…—Susurra sonrojada.**

—**Que bueno que lo entiendes…no te acuestes con otros…**

—**Kyo…**

— **¿Qué?**

—**Te amo**

— **¿Estas cansada?**

— **¿Y tu?**

—**Aun no…**

—**Entonces no…**

**Varias horas después una oji verde descansa sobre el pecho de su amante quien le admira y acaricia el rostro de la chica…**

—**Te vez hermosa hasta cuando duermes… Alanís… jamás había sentido con otra lo que hoy sentí contigo… de verdad te amo…—dice besándole la frente y…**

—**Kyo… te amo…—susurra la chica entre sueños y el sonríe satisfecho—**

…**CONTINUARA…**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 ….Broches gemelos.

**El la mañana siguiente tres parejas a amanecen más unidas y dos personitas no aparecen. Se les ha buscado por toda la casa e inclusive en la playa privada sin embargo no están.**

**El resto del grupo se reúne en la sala y…**

—**¬.¬ ¿Durmieron bien… Kaoru?—Al**

—**0.0 Pues…—Kaoru**

—**^-^ Fue nuestra mejor noche…—Hikaru**

—**¬.¬ Yo no soy de mente estrecha… la próxima vez no griten tanto… en especial tu…—Dice viendo a Kaoru**

**En cuanto Ootori escucha sonríe ligeramente y susurra**

—**¿Y quien lo dice?—bromea el pelinegro y la choca comienza a toser por el nerviosismo**

—**Esta noche si que fue diferente ¿cierto?—comenta un Tamaki con gran seriedad**

—**Para todos… ¿no querrá decir para los cuatro?—Hikaru**

—**Para todos… ¿Cierto Alanís san?—comenta un Kaoru malicioso provocándole un ataque de tos a Alanís**

—**¿Y que nos dices tu?—le pregunta Kyo a Kaoru quien se sonroja al instante**

—**¿No te divertiste con Al?—Hikaru tratando de sacar de sus casillas al pelinegro**

—**No… es muy frígida…—Kyouya indiferente**

—**¿¡Que soy que!?—se molesta la chica y se levanta de su sitio sin embargo al percatarse de su acción y de que todos la miran se calla y se sienta bastante sonrojada pues se ha delatado solita—**

**Una castaña tomando en cuanta lo que esta pasando se levanta de su lugar y sale al instante; esto previniendo que seria la siguiente en la lista de los comentarios. Deja a todos discutiendo.**

—**¿Y usted Tono?—Hikaru malicioso**

—**Hubiese sido…—habla un Tamaki muy pero muy serio (cosa que me sorprende)—… si no hubiesen gritado tanto…**

—**Ustedes son la causa de todo…—¬.¬ Alanís**

—**Cuando Haru se marcha y nos deja contigo… es como si hubiese otro hombre en el grupo—comenta Kaoru**

—**Les aseguro que no lo es—**

—**¡Kyouya!—se molesta y se sonroja la ojiverde**

—**Es la verdad mi amor…— dice Kyo y la besa frente, beso que es correspondido y que sin embargo provoca en la chica un gran sonrojo— se los dije…— comenta cuando deja a Alanís volando en sus sueños calladita y quietecita—**

—**Kaoru… ¿Quiénes que te diga un secreto?— comenta algo maliciosa al gemelo—**

—**o.o ¿Que?—**

—**Kyouya es muy agresivo— le susurra**

—**¿¡Más que Hikaru!?— Kaoru sorprendido**

—**o.o No sé ¿cambiamos?—**

—**Vale…**

**Después del comentario hay un gran silencio e inclusive intercambio de miradas más después de un instante todos ríen, inclusive Haru quien estaba en la habitación aledaña escuchando todo**

—**Oye Haru…— le habla Tamaki y la chica se asoma por la puerta—… ¿no crees que es hora de darles eso?—Tamaki algo angustiado**

—**Ya sabemos que de todos el Tono es quien más experiencia tiene…además del más mujeriego…—Kaoru**

—…**pero no por eso necesitamos…—Hikaru**

—…**los anticonceptivos…—Kaoru**

—**Eso no…—Tamaki demasiado aturdido—**

—**Ayer Tamaki compro algo para todos deberían probárselos—al mostrando un kimono**

—**Waaau…es hermoso—Kaoru se levanta y va con Haru**

—**Es… es tan… es…—^.^ Al emocionada—…0.0 ¿Que es?**

—**Tenias razón…— Tamaki quien le sonríe a Al**

—**¿De que?—o.o Al inocente**

—**Para los extranjeros…—habla Tamaki—…todo es nuevo, se sorprenden al conocer cosas que ellos no conocían… a mi un buen amigo me mostro todos esos panoramas… hace algunos años**

**Tamaki sonríe mientras Kyouya acomoda sus gafas con una expresión cercana a una sonrisa**

—**Miren…—dice Kaoru viendo toda la ropa y accesorios**

—**o.o Alcanza y sobra—concluye Hikaru**

**Los gemelos inspeccionan las ropas y eligen las suyas mientras que Tamaki berrinchea con Kyo pues el cree que la ropa que este a elegido no es la correcta**

—**¿Que tal este?—`^—^Tamaki muestra un atuendo con borde de gatitos**

—**No¬.¬—Kyo**

—**¿Y este?—muestra uno se ositos**

—**No**

—**¿Y este … o este … este no esta mal… o?**

—**Tengo el mío en mi cuarto—comenta Kyo con mucha frialdad y desanima a Tamaki**

—**Que malo…—dice al recargándose en la espalda del pelinegro—… padre solo quería ser bueno con madre y ella… ella lo ha rechazado— pone mero drama al estilo Tamaki—… que desilusionada estoy de ti madre**

—**No juegues de esa manera… parece que ya te contagiaron—Kyo algo molesto**

—**¿Por qué padre se abra enamorado de un ser tan frívolo?—al agrega lagrimas a su actuación**

—**Gracias… siendo mi hija estoy seguro de que entiendes mis sentimientos— Tamaki se une al drama**

—**Claro que si padre… eres a quien más admiro—dice al tomando las manos del rubio con un extraño brillo en los ojos brillo que los ojos de Tamaki también muestran**

—**Peligro, peligro—dicen los gemelos al unisonó—… esto puede traer problemas**

—**Ho padre—Al con más drama—**

—**Si hubieses sido tu y no tu madre, hubiese sido perfecto—Tamaki como declarando su amor**

—**Ya me fastidiaste…—.— —Al suelta las manos de Tamaki y le da la espalda al instante**

—**Espera… hija…— Tamaki a un en escena**

—**Si no actúas bien no es divertido…—¬¬ al discute con Tamaki quien solo asiste a los comentarios de la chica**

—**A beses me pregunto quien de los dos estará más loco—Kaoru a Hikaru**

—**Tal vez sean parientes o algo—Hikaru **

**La chica deja a tras a su padre postizo y va con Kyo**

—**Oye Kyouya no te agrada este… a mi si…— dice al tomando un kimono de color azul marino liso y mostrándoselo al choco**

—**Pues…— Kyo se acerca—… si me agrada.—comenta mientras Tamaki no da fe a lo que escucha**

—**¿Te gusta este?—le interrumpe Haru y este sin siquiera mirar el traje**

—**Si me gusta mucho…—lo toma de inmediato—… oye Haru…¿Cómo…?**

—**Oye Al…—Haru—… aquí también hay kimonos hermanos vallamos iguales…—propone la castaña y la ojiverde le sonríe instantáneamente—… mira—Haru saca los broches y junto con un par de kimonos los lleva a la ojiverde**

**Al observa por instantes los trajes y…**

—**Me gustan— celebra al estilo Hony—… pero…**

—**¿No te agrada la idea?—Haru algo sorprendida**

—**Haru compro algo para mi y yo no le he dado nada… aun así, si es Haru quien me lo da lo usare con gusto… por que Karuji es quien me lo ha dado— dice Al sin percatarse de que le ha cambiado el nombre— **

— **¿Karuji?— Haru sorprendida—por que me has llamado así…**

—**o.o ¿Qué… yo que?—**

—**¿Por qué Karuji?**

—**oops****, ****I´m****sorry****… ****but****… ****sorry****…ese es el nombre de mi madre… lo siento a beses se me traban los recuerdos aunque es la primera vez que me pasa frente a ti… ^—^… yo no me acostumbro a este nombre así que comprendo el ser llamado por otro nombre es algo molesto **

—**¿Tu madre? Jamás me avías dicho como se llamaba—**

—**Faire Karuji… significa algo como "amanecer del cielo azul"… perdona si te llame como a ella…**

—**No me molesta…más ahora sabemos algo más de ti… y dime…¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?**

—**El completo es Alanís Carter Willenstain Roziane… o.o ¿o era Rozan… tal vez Rousiane?; que vergüenza ni siquiera se me mi nombre de pila…**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Tengo 7 años viviendo con ese hombre… no es fácil cambiar todo tu pasado de golpe… o eso supongo… mi nombre era ****Alineé Bladerlain**** hija del pintor anti fama Claude Black y la profesora de danza Faire Bladerlain… todo eso cambio el día en que papa murió pues llegamos a casa de los Carter … antes vivíamos muy comúnmente podíamos transitar por las calles a pie no teníamos sirvientes ni nada lujoso solo éramos personas simples con un buen apellido…—Alanís mientras analiza el kimono—… era mejor así…—susurra—…¿y esto como se abrocha? No tiene botones… tampoco cierre… además esta muy ancho… **

—**Va con un obi –Haru**

—**¿Solo con eso?... ¿o.o ^-^que es un obi?**

—**Esto—le muestra el obi**

—**eso es un listón o.o**

—**no lo es¬.¬**

**Kyouya esta interesado en … y…**

—**¿Me dejan ver los broches? Creo que los he visto en algún lugar …—les observa muy cuidadosamente y— …les has comprado a tus hijas unos broches muy caros…¿no crees Tamaki?—Kyouya sorprendido—**

—**No los compre… no yo…**

—**Entonces… ¿los robaron?—Kyo aun más sorprendido— … no debieron…**

—**No los robamos—se queja Haru**

—**Haru dice la verdad… nos los regalo un viejito en la plaza… ¿tan raros son?**

—**Son los prendedores de Weiss princesses y Schwarz princesses; solo los había visto en libros y… estos son los reales … no existe una sola copia de ellos por la complejidad de su ornato y refinado corte en las flores …—Kyouya aun admirando los broches**

—**Oye Haru… ¿que no dijo el viejito que era algo de la región… y que había muchas copias?**

—**También dijo que eran muy caros…**

—**Kyouya saaaamaaaa es muy en exceso culto—dice al tomando ambos broches— ¿Cuál quieres Haru chan?**

—**o.o Éste—Haru toma uno—**

—**Entonces este es el mío—al guarda el otro^-^**

**Más tarde bajo la noche hay una plaza llena de luces, faroles y risas… entre todo eso hay un grupo de jóvenes divirtiéndose como el resto de la gente; se divierten como todo joven que viaja con sus amigos … como todo ser que camina junto a su amante.**

**La noche transcurre y las luces se apagan… el festival ha terminado y con ello es hora de regresar a la vida común.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15 La amiga de Haru... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

**Las vacaciones terminaron con éxito, por alguna razón todo parecía ser más divertido, inclusive el trabajo en el Club… no era que no hubiese sido divertido era solo que y6a era más divertido que antes.**

—**¿Saldremos temprano?**

—**SIP!**

—**¿Y eso a que se debe?**

—**Tamaki quiere ir a… creo que por su propio bien no debería decirles asta que lleguemos…**

**Los gemelos y Kio discutían.**

—**Nuestra princesa no ha llegado…**

—**Tampoco Alanís…**

**La puerta se abre y una castaña ingresa.**

—**Lo siento, tuve un pequeño inconveniente con el presidente de clase…**

—**¿Qué dijo? **

**Pronunciaron a compas los gemelos.**

—**Es sobre un evento que abra, al parecer algo parecido a la competencia del año pasado…**

—**¿La competencia por el primer salón? **_**(ok quien no conozca esta parte es debido a que solo estaba en el manga y fue una competencia por el salón principal de la escuela, fue una carrera**_**)**

—**Algo así… ¿Y Tamaki…? **

**Los gemelos se miraron entre si y luego negaron con la cabeza.**

—**¡Se que es tarde lo siento!**

**Se abre la puerta de un golpe y muestra a un a una Alanís apresurada.**

—**20 minutos tarde…**

—**¿Y los clientes?**

—**Te dije que hoy no habría clientes…**

—**¿En serio?... ha saber, no debí atrasar mi revisión… **

**Murmura algo molesta.**

—**¿Y el superior…?**

—**Para ti debería ser solo "Tamaki", ya que eres de su edad y…**

—**Le digo eso por que me acostumbre a ello… además cuando comencé a decirle sempai nadie me corrigió…**

—**Olvidemos eso.**

**Nuevamente la puerta se abre.**

—**El auto esta listo…**

**Anuncia un rubio.**

—**¿Tenias que ir tu mismo por el auto?**

—**¿No tenia que ir yo?**

**Kyouya acomoda sus lentes al parecer algo decepcionado de la actitud de su compañero.**

—**Vamos…**

—**Ho… ¿Saldremos?**

—**También te dije que saldríamos en el primer día…**

—**Eso no es verdad…**

—**Lo es.**

**Kio lanza una mirada de "no me cuestiones" lo cual aplaco a la chica.**

**El grupo continúo con rumbo al auto y una vez a bordo.**

—**¿A dónde iremos?**

**Pregunta la ojiverde.**

—**Con Mei, es probable que jamás hallas escuchado de ella… es una amiga de hace un año…**

**La aclara Kio **

—**Una buena amiga de Haru y su familia… también nuestra a un que es algo rara…**

**Dicen a l unisonó los gemelos.**

—**¿Una amiga de Haruji?, me pregunto ¿Qué clase de amigos sueles tener fuera de la escuela?**

—**Te agradara.**

**El carro aparca en la casa de los Fujioka y el grupo sale para dirigirse con normalidad a la casa, entran y una morena los recibe.**

—**¡Cuánto tiempo! **

**Salida animada.**

—**Hola Mei. **

**Los chicos la saludan con bastante simpatía mientras una ojiverde se limita a mirar desde la puerta.**

—**¿Es su amigo?**

**Les comenta la morena.**

—**El se llama Al, es nuevo en el club fue transferido este año… viene de Inglaterra…**

—**Francia—**

**Corrige la ojiverde.**

—**En realidad es la hermana menor de Haru**

**Comenta Tamaki.**

—**¿Siguen con eso? Creí que ya se les había quitado lo idiotas…**

—**Derecho… Tono* y Haru son pareja **_**(*Tono…**__según mi investigación es algo así como "Rey" y se usa para referirse a alguien de alto rango… los gemelos utilizan esta palabra para referirse a Tamaki y en este fic en ocasiones Alanís también lo llama de esta forma __**).**_

**Completan los gemelos.**

—**¿En serio?**

**La morena pone cara de sorpresa más luego sonríe.**

—**En ese caso Haru me ha traicionado**

**Bromea**

**Todos se comienzan a acoplar al ambiente, Haru se dirige a la cocina.**

—**¿Te ayudo? **

**Le pregunta Alanís más.**

—**Yo le ayudare; además un chico como tu no debe estar acostumbrado a estas cosas… déjalo en mis manos…**

—**D… de acuerdo… **

**Mei se va a la cocina con Haru mientras la ojiverde no quita el ojo de la puerta que conecta ambas habitaciones, escucha risas y una platica amena.**

**Cerca de 20 minutos han pasado, los chicos platican sin embargo "uno" de ellos no parece prestarles atención hasta que…**

—**¿Quieres que te ayude a servir Haru…? **

—**Yo lo are…**

**Dice la morena anticipándose a las palabras de la ojiverde.**

—**Esto si lo se hacer…**

—**Eres un invitado a si que limítate a sentarte…**

**Alanís traga en seco.**

—**Falta una taza…**

**Comenta Haru.**

—**Yo iré…**

**Alanís pretende levantarse sin embargo la morena ya esta en las puestas de la cocina.**

—**Desde que estuve aquí las cosas no han cambiado…**

—**¿Y por que tendrían que haberlo hecho?**

**Sonríe la castaña. Mientras la ojiverde se sientas impaciente.**

—**Así que vienes de Francia… ¿No te es difícil tal cambio…? No creo que estés acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas…**

**Le dice Mei a la ojiverde.**

—**Estoy acostumbrado no te preocupes… se valerme por mi mismo, además el servir té es algo de casi todos los días…**

—**no me refiero a esto, el idioma debe de ser difícil de manejar…**

—**No del todo… **

—**Entonces si se te complica…**

—**No del todo… ¿Podrías dejar de hablarme? **

**Se molesta.**

—**Supongo que eres de la clase de personas que no aceptan sus errores…**

—**Eso no es de tu incumbencia…**

**Alanís comienza a ser cortante y más que frívola.**

—**Así que eres de esos que discriminan a la gente… ya decía yo que no eras como los otros.**

—**¿No dijeron que saldríamos? **

**El ambiente se puso tenso así que nadie responde.**

—**Kyouya…**

—**Compórtate…**

**Le reta el pelinegro con suavidad (de la letal).**

—**¿A dónde iremos?**

**Pregunta la morena animada.**

—**Al cine… reserve una sala en el centro.**

—**Siempre tan acertado Kyouya… esta vez espero y no nos ignores en la calle…**

**Bromea la morena.**

—**Has salido con ella?**

**Le susurra la ojiverde.**

—**Eso no es de tu incumbencia…**

**Le responde la morena.**

—**Sera mejor que nos cambiemos… podemos turnarnos de uno en uno en el baño y las recamaras…**

**Propone la castaña tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento entre ambas chicas.**

—**Al ve tu y cámbiate en mi recamara, tu ropa esta sobre la cama.**

**Una vez la ojiverde se marcha.**

—**Esa persona es bastante fastidiosa…**

**Comenta la morena.**

—**Te pido de favor que no le molestes… su padre es un millonario afamado por eliminar a quienes incomoden a sus hijos…**

**Kyouya sonriendo.**

—**¿Te preocupas por mi o me estas amenazando? **

—**Esta defendiendo a Al… le defiende, le defiende…**

**Comentan los gemelos en burla.**

—**Deberían callarse…**

**10 minutos después Alanís esta de vuelta en la habitación, ahora vestida como chica.**

—**¡No es cierto! ¿¡Eres un travesti!? **

—**Haru… tu visita me esta exasperando…**

**Alanís esta molesta dado que es obvio que ella es una mujer, en especial cuando viste como una.**

—**Tu disfraz es mejor que el de Ranka…**

—**No soy… yo soy una mujer…**

—**Te comportas como un chico… así que no te creo…**

**Los gemelos estallan en carcajadas…**

—**Te dijimos que pareces un chico… jajajajajaja…**

**Alanís se exaspera, más en vez de estallar (Como alguien totalmente normal) ella se pasma. Mientras Haru desaparece.**

—**¿Qué pasa?**

—**No es nada**

**Kyouya parece notar algo más no continua preguntando debido a la negativa.**

—**Si en verdad ere una chica diem… ¿De todos los artistas del momento quien es el mejor?**

—**Fa… olvídalo… no responderé eso…**

**Haru regresa con otras ropas y cede su lugar a Tamaki mientras los gemelos se van a la cocina.**

—**Haru ¿De todos los artistas del momento quien es el mejor?...**

—**Fakir supongo…**

—**¿Por que todas piensan eso?... el no es la gran cosa… **

—**Y sin embargo tu también piensas que es el mejor…**

**Mei comienza a reconocer que Alanís podría ser mujer.**

—**Es un tipo lleno de malos hábitos… además si escuchas bien no es… desafina…**

—**No es que le conozcas, así que no hables de el…**

**Se molesta la morena, al parecer una seguidora de Fakir **_(ok, aquí hago otra pausa, Fakir en este fic es algo así como la estrella extranjera del momentos un cantante)._

—**¿Qué no lo conozco?... tienes razón ¿Como un extranjero que viene de "Saint Benet" podría conocerlo?… además soy una extranjero con tan pocas posibilidades de codear con esa clase de personas… no es que mi padre tenga tratos directos con las televisoras… y menos con la fabricación de redes televisivas… **

—**¿Lo conoces en verdad=.=? ¿Cierto?**

**Haru molesta ya que para ella era más fácil que Alanís dijera desde4 el principio "fuimos compañeros de escuela" o "Mi padre me lo presento".**

—**¿Qué clase de persona es?**

—**Ya dije demasiado…**

**Alanís se retrae y decide tomar algo de agua para callarse así misma…**

—"**Incluso estuve a punto de decir quienes son sus padres… aun que si lo digo probablemente no me creería nadie… además todo lo que se difiere de lo que se hiso publico así que no tiene caso decirlo".**

**Piensa la chica.**

—**Mentiste, tu no conoces a Fakir solo quieres engañarnos… los mentirosos no tienen cabida en nuestra amistad, vámonos Haru…**

**Mei se lleva a cuestas a Haru quien no se queja al parecer también molesta por la actitud de la otra.**

—**¿¡Que rayos!? ¡Haru!...**

—**Alanís no debería mentir… una chica con tanto que perder ante una amiga de infancia no debería mentirle a quien llama amiga…**

**Se entrometen los gemelos con una mentira.**

—**¿Esa chica es amiga de Haru desde la infancia?**

—**Siiiii…**

—**¿La amiga de Haru?... por que me deja a tras ¿Qué hice?... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?**

**Todos continúan su paseo, van al cine como planearon más Haru permanece cerca de Mei ambas se ven cercanas o al menos para Alanís quien acabo solo siguiéndolos.**

—**Si te atrasas te dejaremos…**

—**Kyouya ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?... no entiendo…**

—**Le mentiste a Haru, es obvio que esta molesta… asta yo lo estoy…**

—**No dije mentiras…**

—**En todo caso deberías aclarar eso con ellas…**

—**pero, pero… ¿Y tu por que te molestaste?**

—**Eso debes tratar de saberlo por ti misma…**

…**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas finales**

**¿Qué les pareció? En esta ocasión tomo a Mei para crear algo diferente, quienes hayan leído el manga seguro que la conocen, creo que le he cambiado un poco la personalidad más espero que no se aleje demasiado… espero sus comentarios.**

**¡GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER!**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16 ¿Celos? ¡Que felicidad!

**La chica se queda pensando un momento y después de un rato decide alcanzar a ambas chicas.**

—**Ya llega la mentirosa…**

**Comenta la morena medio bromeando…**

—**Puedo comprobar que lo conozco, pero no quiero que me pregunten nada… solo miren…**

— **¿En serio?**

**Alanís saca su cartera y de ella UN PEQUEÑO LIBRO.**

—**Miren…**

**Muestra una foto y las otras dos lo miran.**

— **¡heeeeeeeeeee! ¡Este es Faquir!... ¿¡Por que te esta abrazando!?... ¿¡Y esta otra que!?**

**Mei analiza cada foto. Más se sorprende al ver que en cada una esta Alanís demasiado cerca de Fakir, Haru no muestra mucha sorpresa sin embargo también observa.**

—**Lo conoces desde hace mucho ¿Cierto?**

**Pregunta Haru mientras observa las fotos.**

—**Solo estas viendo las fotos… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**

—**Si no me equivoco… aquí están tu y el de niños… aun que hay otro pequeño…**

—**Ho esa foto se mezclo…**

**Alanís cambia su semblante a uno más cálido y nostálgico.**

— **¿Quién es?**

—**El es Claude… también era nuestro amigo… **

**Alanís cambia su semblante a uno más serio, les quita las fotos can gran ligereza.**

— **¡Regálame una!**

**Le dice la morena con ánimos.**

—**Ok. Pero de estas ninguna… te mandare algunas por medio de Haru… **

— **¿Tienes más fotos de el?**

—**Ese idiota no deja de mandarme cosas… cree que soy una de sus seguidoras… eso esta muy mal ya que no me agrada su música, en realidad odio su música… ya que el no deja de mandarme sus discos de prueba, como si me importara recibirlos…**

—**L…los discos de prueba salen mucho antes que el disco… se llaman así por que son exclusivos del**** Staff**

—**Eso deberían explicárselo el… además ,me manda sus fotos autografiadas cada mes… como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer que coleccionarlas… que idiota más grande… además es un vicioso sin remedio…**

**Alanís comienza a dar información confidencial sin percatarse de ello.**

—**Así que sabes mucho de el…**

**Comenta Kio con su acostumbrada seriedad (la cual suele ser letal).**

—**Pues claro siempre me molesta con estupideces…**

**Responde sin idea de lo que esta diciendo.**

—**Y guardas todo lo que te manda…**

—**Incluso cosas que si mi padre las ve se enfurecería, pero el solo tirarlas causaría que el viniera y me… que viniera… el vendría y mi padre lo mataría… y eso no puede ser ya que el no… no puede ser así de tonto…**

—**Si estoy bien e tiene 20… ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?**

—**Esa es información confidencial…**

—**Te manda cosas que no necesitas… y las guardas…**

—**Si… 0.0… **

—**Así que le das mucha importancia…**

—**Si… ya que el se sacrifico por mi…**

—**Mira que buen amigo…**

— **¿Verdad que si?**

**Alanís no se percataba del tono sarcástico de Kyouya sin embargo para el resto era obvio que el estaba molesto, en especial por que tenía esa sonrisa la cual regular mente era abrasiva como ninguna otra actitud. **

—**Si es que tanto lo aprecias deberías regresar a su lado…**

**Todos esperaban que Alanís captara en ese momento sin embargo la actitud que tomo fue diferente, se suponía que correría y pediría perdón a Kio más en un tono serio y bastante triste…**

—**Si lo hiciera el seria destruido… no puedo regresar a el… ni el a mi…**

**Y dio vuelta para alejarse de ellos con ojos lagrimosos tal como si en verdad le doliera estar lejos de ese hombre.**

**Kyouya no esperaba eso, casi siempre la gente corría a pedirle perdón; sin embargo esa mujer le dio la espalda y de todas las personas era de quien menos esperaría eso (después de Tamaki claro).**

—**Creo que deberías ser más atento con tu mujer…**

**Le dijo Tamaki.**

—**Si ella quiere seguir a otro no la detendré…**

—**Ese no es el tipo posesivo que yo conozco… y menos cuando esa relación le da un gran beneficio…**

—**Puedo conseguir otro beneficio igual de bueno o hasta mejor…**

—**No hablaba de un beneficio monetario…**

—**Ya te entendí…**

— **¿Y?, tú me criticabas por no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos… ahora estamos al revés…**

—**Ahora vengo…**

**Kyouya tenia curiosidad por saber que era lo que pasaba en la cabeza de la chica, más no era el único. El pelinegro alcanzo a la chica quien miraba una foto.**

—**Anhelas a alguien que no soy yo…**

—**Jaja… no es eso es solo que mi cabeza se llena de recuerdos… y a veces mi corazón me duele demasiado… **

—**Cuéntame…**

—**Aun no quiero… esa herida un esta fresca, y si la cuento podría separarnos… ya que no soy como ustedes…**

**Kyouya la besa como diciendo "Eres mía recuérdalo".**

—**Y tenlo presente…**

**La mujer esta sonrojada. Más recargas su cabeza en el pecho de Kio.**

—**Quiero ir a casa hoy fue un día pesado… y estoy bastante agotada…**

—**Pronto será la graduación…**

—**Sabes tengo miedo de no poder llegar al final…**

—**Eres la mejor del salón…**

— **¿La mejor? No querrás decir eres la "Tercera"… **

—**De todas las chicas eres la mejor…**

—**Solo del salón…**

— **¿Te llevo a casa?**

—**De acuerdo… pero tenemos que avisar…**

— **¿No quieres llegar al paraíso?**

—**Hoy no… ya que me sentí apunto de llegar hace un rato…**

**Kyouya se marcha dejando a la chica consigo misma analizando la situación.**

— **¿Debería decirlo ahora?... mañana no iré… así que debería pero… eso seria demasiado… aun que lo mejor seria ir después de clases… ¿Debería decirlo? No, solo les preocupare…**


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17 Sentimientos… Alanís.

**La primera vez que vi a Kio fue subiendo las escaleras, yo me dirigía a la oficina del director con mi abuela; el estaba con un grupo de chicas, lo observe por unos instantes: "Que tipo más desagradable" fue lo primero que pensé… aun que ciertamente con solo mirarlo era mi tipo…**

**Cuando ingrese a la clase B—3 creí que podía encontrarlo… pero no fue así… ese chico tan "desagradable" estaba en A—3… y no solo eso… el era el mejor de su clase y con ello el mejor de toda la escuela… en ese caso el no podía ser un mujeriego como pensaba ¿o si?**

**Pese a que no hablaba con nadie me enteraba de todo lo que el hacia a donde iba y con quien, me entere de que uno de sus amigos era francés más el no me intereso (estaba harta de los franceses). Ootori Kyouya se pasaba mucho tiempo meditando, o al menos esa era la impresión que daba, aun que también se la pasaba adulando a la gente de su alrededor sin embargo al único que no adulaba era a su amigo… Tamaki Souo… parecía que ellos tenían una amistad más fuerte que nada, incluso llegue a pensar que eran pareja.**

**Las semanas pasaron y sin darme cuenta me había convertido en la acosadora de Ootori, muchas chicas comenzaron a rechazarme debido a ello… tal vez fue mi culpa que ellas me trataran mal… pensándolo bien fue mi culpa… ya que mis acciones dejaban mucho que desear… si Ootori iba a la biblioteca yo iba, si Ootori asistía a una clase extra o cualquier curricular para mejorar su promedio yo iba… fue así como sin darme cuenta me convertí en la cerebro del salón… aun que eso lo tenia que lograr para cumplir las expectativas de mi padre…**

**Por alguna razón sentí que Ootori sentía algo similar a lo que yo, no me refiero a que yo le gustara, no… con solo verlo sabia que el era una persona apasionada y sin embargo escuchaba que el tenia problemas familiares… iguales a los míos … el era el tercero de su familia… igual que yo… la diferencia radicaba que el cumplía las expectativas de su familia y no solo eso, ante mis ojos el era capas de superar todo aquello con mucha facilidad… el era apasionado después de todo… y yo era todo lo contrario… a mi no me apasionaba lo que hacia por que ciertamente no me gustaba nada de ello… ya que el camino que seguía no era el que quería… después de todo no éramos parecidos en nada… ya que yo solo era una persona que lo admiraba a lo lejos.**

**Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que ya había puesto a todas las chicas en contra mía, decían insultos tan fuertes que no podía soportarlos… si en aquel momento hubiese sacado mi casta probablemente no estaría donde estoy… deje que me insultaran y me desmoralice a mi misma por el bien de la familia (según yo… aun que la verdad es que siempre he sido muy cobarde).**

**No pude dejar de ver a esa persona tan "desagradable", muchas veces me pregunte si el se daba cuente ya que el me parecía de las personas que tenían en cuenta todo a su alrededor… tal vez solo me ignoro… lo cual me hace sentir peor… sin embargo un día en la biblioteca lo seguía como de costumbre y lo perdí de vista.**

— **¿Busca algo señorita?**

**Me hablo, nunca me había hablado pero bien sabía que era su voz (ya que lo seguía demasiado).**

—**He… si pero ahora mismo no se que fue…**

**No lo vi de frente solo dije esa estúpida escusa y me desaparecí… con aquella experiencia aprendí que tenia que ser más cuidadosa al seguirlo, y también me di por vencida… después de todo el si se daba cuenta de todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor.**

**Deje que pasara más tiempo antes de volver a seguirlo sin embargo un día fui llamada a la oficina del director. Me dirigí a ese lugar sin el mayor problema, después de todo no podía tener líos por cosas que no sabia que había hecho.**

**En cuanto llegue la secretaria me hiso pasar; en la oficina estaba el director Souo y aquel chico de cabellos negros lo cual me hiso pensar que después de todo si podría tener problemas.**

—**Srta. tome asiento.**

**Me indico el director.**

—**Me he tomado la molestia de llamarla para anunciarle que será removida al Tercero A, es por eso que he mandado a traer al jefe de clase, de esta manera le será más fácil integrarse… le presento a Ootori Kyouya…**

—**Es un gus…**

— **¿Removerme de clase? ¿Por qué?... estoy bien donde estoy…**

—**Srta. Los profesores me han dicho que no quiere que su apellido sea mencionado… eso es extraño, además a logrado colocarse como la mejor de su clase, es obvio que su examen de ingreso no fue contestado con todo su potencial ya que supero el promedio del nivel de clase… **

— **¿Me va a cambiar por promedio?... en ese caso reduciré mi nivel académico en los siguientes exámenes…**

—**No logro entenderla, su padre se molesto mucho cuando usted ingrese al segundo plano en la escuela… si usted tiene la oportunidad de estar en el primer plano ¿No seria mejor?**

— **¿Para quien?... a mi no me beneficia en lo más mínimo…**

—**Si entra al grupo A podrá tener más oportunidades de cumplir sus ambiciones…**

—**Me beneficio más con ser la mejor de mi clase aun sin estar en el primer plano… usted conoce bien mi situación familiar así que no debería proponer este tipo de cosas… además el ser la mejor en promedio no podría cumplir mis ambiciones ya que eso es a lo que mi padre llama sueños…**

—**Señorita, no logro entenderla… siendo usted una Carter debería de aprovechar este tipo de oportunidades…**

—**Siendo una Carter podría acceder sin embargo en casa se me exigiría ser la mejor de la clase… si usted me cambia solo lograra que sea más humillante mi posición como tercera en mi familia…**

— **¿Qué dice?**

—**Como tercera en la familia tengo la obligación de a seguir los logros de mis hermanos, sin superarlos y sobre todo sirviéndoles de apoyo… además… yo no soy ellos… no soy como los Carter… así que mi respuesta en no…**

—**Se menosprecia a usted misma…**

**Ante las palabras del director no podía apelar, era verdad me menospreciaba a mi misma pero ¿Era necesario que lo dijera de esa forma tan lastimera?**

—**Discutámoslo un poco más… o mejor dicho piénselo… me dará su respuesta antes de l siguiente periodo de exámenes, por el momento no le informare a su padre… **

—**Dudo cambiar de opinión, más le agradezco sus atenciones… en cuanto a lo de mi apellido yo les pedía los profesores que no lo mencionaran ya que no me gusta que me teman por el apellido…**

— **¿Temerle? Creo que tiene una idea equivocada señorita Carter **

—**Con su permiso me retiro… **

—**Adelante…**

**Me dirigía a la puerta sin embargo se me olvido que había otra persona presenciando eso.**

—**Ootori lamento el haberle causado molestias… no volveré a molestarle…**

**Le dije antes de salir, en aquel momento aproveche las disculpas apara deshacerme del karma de acosadora. Más que nada creo que fue por eso que le pedí disculpas.**

**Nuevamente paso el tiempo, faltaban cerca de 3 días para que los periodos de evaluación comenzaran, aun que dije que no lo pensaría lo estaba pensando. **

**Desde que entre a esa escuela me la pasaba vagando por el lugar, pasaba más de 5 horas después de clase en ese lugar… caminando o mejor dicho siguiendo a Ootori sin embargo casi siempre lo perdía después de que el salía de la biblioteca así que me quedaba sin entretenimiento; aun que ahora era diferente, tenia 5 horas para no ver nada ni hacer nada ya que dije que no volvería a seguir a Ootori, en ese caso tenia que cumplir lo dicho.**

**Pero una tarde…Me encontraba sentada junto al estanque oeste del instituto, el día era perfecto; a mí alrededor no avía ni una sola persona.**

**Aun no tenia ni un solo amigo supongo que se debía a que era especial; aun así parresia que me movía en una escuela hecha para hombres ya que las tardes que comenzaba a recorrerla no avía una sola chica… siempre me sentí en una burbuja sin embargo al entrar aquí no me sentí mas especial que otros, y pese a lo que todos decían me llegue a sentir inferior, como si nadie en absoluto quisiera mirarme, como si robara el tiempo de los demás.**

**Caminando por el ala oeste de la escuela encontré la tercera sala de música, aun no había conocido las otras dos **_**"tal vez solo un vistazo"**_** me dije y me acerque a la puerta tomando valor y abriéndola al instante…para mi sorpresa lo que encontré dentro no fue un grupo de instrumentos, lo que encontré fue el punto de todas las chicas del instituto.**

—"**Bienvenida princesa"—dijo un rubio ojiazul al cual ya había visto con anterioridad—**

—"**Esto"—susurre—**

—"**Bienvenida al Host Club"—**

—"**¿Esto es un club?...lo lamento, entre aun lugar que no debía"—dije retrocediendo—**

—"**Espere Srta."—dijo el rubio—"todas las chicas que tienen tiempo…pueden venir aquí… a pasar el tiempo"—**

—"**¿Una cafetería para todos?"—pregunte y el sonrió rayos su sonrisa es hermosa pensé para mis adentros—"cof, cof… tomare un te rojo de las indias y un soufflé por favor "**

—"**¿Una nueva clienta?"—gritaron con alegría unos gemelos—"me pregunto"—dijo uno—"¿Quién será su preferido?"—completo el otro—**

—"**Holaonee-chan"—dijo un chico bajito de aspecto dulce, me parecía un niño puesto que no llevaba el uniforme de la escuela—puedes tomar tu té cerca de aquella ventana" –señalo una mesa no muy elegante sin embargo bastante retirada …sola como yo …camine sin decir nada, tal vez no tenía ninguna expresión en mi rostro…—**

**No recuerdo cuando me senté o que estaba mirando más cuando desperté de mi viaje interior mire el jardín donde había estado momentos antes solo que esta vez atreves de la ventana…y…**

— **¿Me escucha?—dijo una voz capturando mi atención—**

— **¿Disculpa?—respondí aun soñando—**

—**Lo siento creo que le interrumpí… he traído su te—**

—**No sabía que había camareras…no meseras…creo que así les llaman—dije tratando de ser amable (y obviamente no lo fui) —**

—**Se equivoca soy un chico y además… un host—dijo el castaño con compostura—**

—**Lo lamento…es solo que eres tan lindo como una niña…—dije aun mas torpe—…lo siento…hay cosas que digo sin pensar—dije para excusarme sin embargo estoy segura que me veía mas que una idiota—**

—**No importa…no a mi…con su permiso…—dijo y me dio la espalda…me sentí ignorada otra vez—**

—**Espera… ¿podrías acompañarme?, tal vez si me cuentas algo de este lugar pueda sentirme mejor— dije apenada y bajando la mirada ya que sentía un leve sonrojo—**

— **¿He? Oh claro… ¿es nueva?**

—**si… he venido desde muy lejos con mi familia, hoy es mi segundo día aquí es por ella que ando paseando sola…por cierto mi nombre es Alanís Carter y estoy en 3º de instituto encantada…—**

—**Haruji de 2º, encantada…—dijo con una sonrisa **

**No entendí por que mentí en aquella ocasión, la verdad era que si era nueva pero no tanto. Sin embargo en aquel día jamás me imagine que la vida me cambiaria tanto… y solo por un te rojo que decidí tomar en compañía de quien hoy puedo llamar mi única y mejor amiga.**

**Ese día abrí paso… no en aquel día me dieron la oportunidad de avanzar, conocía una amiga y de la misma forma hice muchos más, y no solo eso también lo conocí a el… a Kio… la persona que creí era igual a mi y que sin embargo aun no acabo de entender ya que es "un chico fuerte" como dice Tamaki… Kio el apasionado a quien envidio… y amo… el que ha hecho que cambie mi lastimera existencia por algo que realmente valga la pena…**

**Estoy lista para el cambio… **


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18 Sentimientos… Kyouya.

**El primer día en que una mujer llamo mi atención fue cuando decidí conocer a Haruji, el que ella viera a través de mi con tanta facilidad me fascino, además de que ella era el tipo de mujer que se ajustaba a mi personalidad y no solo eso sino que después de que ella se enfrento a mi padre… esas simples palabras… me quede más que asombrado , sin duda gusto a mi padre y no solo eso yo me di cuenta de que ella no era una simple persona, al menos no para mi… pero tampoco lo era para Tamaki. **

**Mi principal problema fue liderar con mi sentimiento y con mi cercanía a Tamaki además de que era más que obvio a quien prefería la mujer que capto mí ser.**

**Fui vencido sin tener que pelear, por el bien de mi amigo… sentí que me traicionaba a mi mimo sin embargo también sabía que si hacia un movimiento de más podía lastimar a una de las pocas personas que valoro. Me recriminaría a mi mismo el hecho de saber que Tamaki la amaba… el no actuar se convirtió en una carga muy pesada y me preguntaba si en verdad soportaría tener la boca cerrada hasta que Tamaki se diera cuenta… ya que una vez que el lo notara podría competir limpiamente, sin embargo ¿Le ganaría?.**

**Deje que las circunstancias se dieren Haruji ya estaba consiente de su cariño por Tamaki, o al menos eso fue lo que yo percibí; en ese caso si había perdido antes de poder pelear.**

**El día en que ingresamos al tercer año las chicas me preguntaban en que grupo quede… se aglomeraron a mi alrededor, trate de escapar más no lo logre, solo restaba ser amable fue entonces cuando la vi… vi a una chica que jamás había visto, me observaba fijamente; aun cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron ella no se inmuto, si hubiese sido otra seguramente se habría sonrojado… me llamo la atención esa actitud, su mirada me despreciaba como si le hubiese ofendido… me miro como se mira a alguien que se desprecia.**

**Mi rutina diaria se convirtió en ir día con día a recoger ideas a la biblioteca, ¿Cómo debería de vestir a los host en éste año? No me tome la molestia de gastar mis vacaciones en pensarlo así que debía de sacar una idea lo más rápido, Tamaki había logrado estropear mis ideas con las suyas así que tuve la necesidad de ir a la biblioteca a recoger ideas… y todo por ese idiota.**

**Día con día veía a aquella mujer, siempre cerca mirando en mi dirección; me pregunte varias veces si era a quien ella miraba sin embargo tal parecía que no ya que según mis fuentes ella era la mejor de su clase, con ello justifique sus idas a la biblioteca. Un día por coincidencia la encontré de frente, aun que en realidad ella me daba la espalda; parecía buscar algo así que…**

— **¿Perdió algo? **

—**He… sí, pero ahora mismo no se que es…**

**Se fue sin darme tiempo de continuar la plática… ¿Qué era lo que me intrigaba de esa mujer? Realmente esperaba verla en el host club sin embargo ella no llego cuando esperaba que lo hiciera, esa era la prueba más grande de que no me seguía, aun que raramente mi instinto se equivocaba…**

**Un buen día se me llamo a la oficina del director. Estuve allí lo más pronto que pude, cuando llegue, el director y yo platicamos tendidamente, al parecer era sobre una transferencia de grupo; algo raro en Ouran. Después de casi 20 minutos la secretaria anuncio a la persona transferida. **

**La vi con indiferencia hasta que se sentó junto a mi y comenzó a discutir con el director… le ofrecían una oportunidad entre miles y ella lo rechazaba sin embargo lo que decía y como lo decía hacia ver su falta de confianza en si misma, aun que expreso justo lo que yo sentía… la tercera en su familia… ella era como yo… solo que no era del tipo de los que pelean, ella era de los que deciden rendirse para no pelear… era repugnante su lastimera compasión hacia si misma…**

**Salió sin darse más aires que de perdedora, perdí mi tiempo… lo único favorable de aquella ocasión fue que me entere de su nombre Alanís Carter; ella pertenecía a una de las familias soberanas de la tecnología sin duda me beneficiaria ser cercano a ella. Continúe esperando verla en el club era raro que una mujer no llegara a éste lugar… **

**El día que no estuve fue cuando ella llego, sin darme cuenta ella se unió al club… ella quien no ganaba nada estando allí lo hizo e inclusive cambio de grupo tal cual se lo sugerí… ella era fácil de manipular sin embargo… su mirada todo de ella me parecía ofensivo… la odiaba sin lugar a duda, las estupideces que hacia o decía me recordaba a otro imbécil con el que tenia que liderar día a día, y no suficiente con eso ahora tenia a dos imbéciles a mi alrededor… de alguna manera ella era menos molesta que Tamaki… ¿Cuándo paso eso? Ni siquiera me percate de ello solo sé que poco a poco comencé a sentir celos de quien ella hablaba, de con quien reía… sentía celos… en esa caso… ella me había dominado a mi y no yo a ella, y lo peor de todo era que ella lo sabia y lo usaba día a día en mi contra…**

**La bese en varias ocasiones… ella lloro en cada una, al final me confundió de tal forma que no sabia si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal, así que solo podía decirle cosas que la hicieran llorar a un más.**

**Ya estaba totalmente dominado por ella; sin embargo logre que ella también se sintiera así, recupere mi cordura y obtuve la de ella, la hice mía y ella me hiso suyo… y ni siquiera lo había notado… no es algo de lo que me arrepienta. Sé que la amo… la pregunta es ¿Ella me ama de la misma forma? Sé que me quiere, me entiende… pero siento que aun esta demasiado dominada por su continuo sentimiento de inferioridad, y no se cual de esos sentimientos sea mayor… ya que aun no sé el por que de su infelicidad… **

**No me importa que haga… en esta ocasión no dejare que nada se aparte de mis manos, no ella… estoy listo para tenerla por siempre junto a mi… **


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19 Decisiones… casi al final… (Parte 1).

**Ha pasado tiempo, ya casi dos meses para que Tamaki y los otros se gradúen. En el host se vive un ambiente de alta tención ya que las chicas no quieren despedirse del rey, todos dicen que sin el host ya no será el mismo y tienen razón ya que sin el fundador las cosas cambiaran por completo.**

—**Hemos terminado…**

**Anuncia Kyouya.**

—**Últimamente han venido muchas… inclusive las chicas de plantel medio (Entiéndase secundaria), debe ser por que es su ultima oportunidad de vernos…**

—**Interesante tu análisis…**

—**Kio ¿Qué aras saliendo? , mi padre me ha comprado el ultimo juego de…**

—**Tengo cosas que hacer…**

—**Que malo eres… **

—**Tu deberías estar ocupado… las escuelas no te llamaran…**

—**Eso ya lo se… **

— **¿Qué aras saliendo de la escuela? **

—**Me iré a Alemania… quiero estudiar música… seré pianista; mi abuela se molesto mucho cuando lo anuncie, sin embargo como dije hace tiempo, el que este aquí no asegura mi posición como heredero de los Souo…**

**Los presentes se quedan sorprendidos ante las palabras de Tamaki. Los gemelos inclusive se ven molestos.**

— **¿¡Y Haru!? **

**Estallan juntos.**

—**Eso ya lo hemos hablado…**

**Dice Haruji con su acostumbrado carácter.**

—**En un año más nosotros también saldremos y tendremos que tomar caminos diferentes… no hay nada extraño con ello… cada quien ara la posible por seguir sus deseos…**

—**Pero…—Kaoru**

—**Eso…—Hikaru**

—**Haruji tiene razón, todos nos separaremos al final…**

**Agrega Kyouya.**

—**El que nos separemos no quiere decir que no sigamos siendo amigos… solo tendremos distancia como barrera… y si es que somos amigos de verdad la distancia no lograra alejarnos… ni el tiempo ni nada separa a los amigos…**

— **¿¡Tu también Al!? ¡Tamaki no debe dejar a Haru! ¿¡Que pensarías si Kyouya te dejara a ti!?**

—**Yo regresare a Francia… con mi familia, mi padre lo anuncio ayer…**

— **¡Alanís!**

**Haruji se ha sorprendido más no es la única, también Kyouya ha recibido una gran impresión.**

**El silencio reina por unos instantes, instantes en los que los gemelos se miran uno al otro, el mundo que había crecido estaba destruyéndose y ellos no podían hacer nada ya que ninguna de las personas de ese lugar les pertenecía, no en realidad.**

—**Kyouya… ¿tu que aras? **

**Pregunta Tamaki al percatarse de la impresión del pelinegro.**

—**Yo… seguiré atendiendo mis deberes como Ootori, estudiare administración… de esa forma ayudare a mi familia de manera diferente que mis hermanos… **

— **¿Estudiaras en Francia?**

— **¿Francia? No tengo necesidad de salir del país… me quedare aquí…**

**Tamaki no sabe que más decir ya que el se ira, no puede decirle a Kyouya que se valla a Francia ya que es muy probable que Kyouya le diga que el se quede en Japón…**

— **¿Y tu Alanís? ¿Qué estudiaras?**

—**Aun no lo sé… mi padre cree que lo mejor seria que estudiara alguna ingeniería o negocios internacionales… tal vez me mande a otra escuela especial no lo se con certeza…**

— **¿Te mande? ¿El elige por ti?**

—**Hemmm…. Sí, ya se los había dicho no puedo mover un dedo sin su permiso…**

**Nuevamente Tamaki se queda perplejo, ¿Por qué nadie más se extraña? Solo el parece sorprendido.**

— **¿Qué quieres estudiar?**

—**Yo… no quiero…**

**Haru observa con atención a la ojiverde y…**

—**Una vez me dijiste que había algo que en realidad querías… ¿Qué es?**

—**Eso es un sueño… lo que para mi es una meta para mi familia es un sueño, yo no podre seguir ese camino jamás… no mientras el siga dominando mi camino… adamas creo que lo que el dice es verdad… **

—**Te estas apegando a las palabras de un alguien…**

—**Como la tercera hija de los Carter jamás heredare nada, si tengo suerte me casare con alguien de buen carácter… siempre y cuando mi padre lo apruebe y también siempre y cuando el sea el heredero de una basta fortuna que sirva como segundo pilar a las industrias familiares… **

— **¿Qué?—Haru **

—… **esas son las reglas en casa… el desafiarlas terminaría no solo conmigo…**

**Haru esta a punto de hablar sin embargo Renge entra rápidamente.**

— **¿¡Ya se enteraron!?**

**Pregunta más que emocionada.**

— **¿Enterarnos de que?**

—**¡Va a venir a Japón… y estará aquí! **

—**¿De que hablas…?**

—**Fa…¡Fakir la estrella internacional vendrá aquí! ¡Grabara aquí su nuevo video!**

— **¿En Japón?**

— **¡En Ouran!**

**La chica parece más que exaltada, obviamente es fan de "Fakir la estrella internacional" de ello no hay duda, sin embargo el resto se ve más que serios.**

— **¿Y eso que tiene de novedoso?**

**Preguntan los gemelos al unisonó.**

—**Mi madre dice que Fakir no es la gran cosa…**

— **¿Su madre…?**

— **¿Renge no sabe que mamá es la diseñadora de imagen de Fakir? Eso es ser una fan muy mala… pobre de Fakir…**

— **¿Lo conocen…? ¡Preséntenmelo!**

**Los 3 discuten por un rato. Mientras Haru se aproxima a…**

—**Es de tu amigo de quien hablan… ¿No te da gusto? **

**Alanís esta pálida y parece querer volver el estomago.**

— **¿Qué pasa?**

—**Nada… me, me retiro… ya me voy…**

**Pretende marcharse sin embargo es detenida por los gemelos.**

—**Hey Al eres mala… mamá dijo que llevan casi un mes buscando un set donde tengan cerezos en flor y una estructura como la escuela; debiste de decir que en Ouran los cerezos floreces siempre… eres una amiga muy mala… nosotros tuvimos que decirle a mamá…**

— **¿Fueron ustedes?**

—**Sí… por que Al es muy, muy cruel con su amigo…**

**Renge observa al extranjero.**

— **¿Es tu amigo? ¿De verdad es tu amigo? Al por favor presénteme con Fakir.**

—**Lo siento Renge, en realidad no podre… ya que no estaré durante el tiempo que el grave… creo que saldré del país…**

**Dice nuevamente con un color pálido en el rostro.**

—**Pero…**

—**Me tengo que ir… nos vemos mañana…**

**Al sale del lugar mientras los otros se quedan mirándose entre si.**

—**Kio ¿No cree que Al esta muy feliz? **

**Intrigan los gemelos.**

—**Me pareció que quería vomitar por la noticia… **

—… **tal parece que la noticia le dio un buen susto…**

**Completa Tamaki.**

**Día siguiente por la mañana.**

—**Creímos que saldrías de viaje…**

**Comentan los gemelos al ver llegar a Alanís.**

— **¿Qué dicen? Es obvio que si hay clases tengo que asistir…**

—**mmmm…**

**Los 3 entran al instituto y ven como varios hombres trabajan en el marco que conduce a las alas superiores de la escuela.**

— **¿Creen que esteren remodelando?**

—**Si seguro…**

**Responden los gemelos.**

—**Nos vemos más tarde…**

—**Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo…**

—**Si…**

**Cada uno se dirige a su respectivo salón y cuando Alanís llega al propio…**

—**Creí que saldrías de viaje…**

—**Buenos días Kyouya… ¿Por qué todos dicen "Creí que saldrías de viaje"?**

—**Ya veo… **

— **¡Buenos días Kio!... ¿Y Al?... creí que saldrías de viaje…**

**Saluda Tamaki en cuanto llega. Mientras tanto en el salón de segundo A… **

— **¿La encontraron? Creí que dijo que saldría del país… **

—**Nosotros también nos sorprendimos…**

—**Entonces no sabe…**

—**Tal vez nos dijo una mentira…**

—**Supongo… de todas maneras le preguntare en el almuerzo…**

—**Para esa hora ya debe de estar todo listo así que no podremos salir por la puerta principal…**

—

**Algunas horas después. Cafetería de Ouran.**

— **¡Haru!— saluda un eufórico Tamaki dejando atrás a sus dos compañeros para así llegar y abrazar a la castaña (como es su costumbre)**

—**Tamaki… esto es bochornoso…**

—**Lo siento…**

**La suelta y esta fija su mirada en Al.**

— **¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿No ibas a salir de viaje?**

—**No… ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?**

—**Eso quiere decir que eres una mentirosa, creo que le diré a Mei**

— **¿Decirle que?**

—**Que tú en realidad no conoces a Fakir… ya que no sabias ni cuando llegaba a Japón…**

**Nuevamente el color de Alanís cambia, tal como si hubiera visto algo horrible.**

— **¿Fa… Fakir llego hoy?**

—**¿Qué no eres su amiga?**

—**¿¡Ya esta en la escuela!?**

—**Mmm—.— obviamente…**

**Alanís toma asiento mientras comienza a respirar exhalar profundamente. Mientras esto acontece nadie se percata de que hace un buen tiempo las chicas del lugar están como locas; ni tampoco ven que Renge se acerca en compañía de un pelinegro de piel algo morena.**

—**Ellos son los extranjeros más populares en la escuela, ambos vienen de Francia… como usted dijo que era un francés el que buscaba debo decirle que solo somos nosotros tres…**

—**Pero a quien yo busco…**

—**Deje que lo presente… ¿Chicos? **

**Renge habla para captar la atención de todos.**

—**Es un placer presentarles a Fakir… Fakir ellos son los host, a Hikaru y Kaoru ya debe conocerlos…**

—**Si aun que solo por teléfono y por las fotos…**

—**Ootori Kyouya es hijo de una de las familias más poderosas de Japón…**

—**Eso me han contacto…**

—**Haruji Fujioca es la mente más brillante de Ouran… ella es un estudiante becado…**

—**Mucho gusto Haruji he escuchado muchas cosas de ti…**

—**Tamaki Souo, el es el hijo del director…**

—**Tamaki micho gusto…**

—**Y Al…**

— **¿Al…?**

—**Es que desconozco sus apellidos… él es la otra persona que viene de Francia…**

**Alanís esta tratando de ignorar lo que acontece, tal parece que quiere esconderse debajo de la mesa…**

—**mjam…Con que sigues sin decir al mundo tus apellidos… realmente nunca espere verte de esta manera, aun que sigues siendo muy mal educada…**

—**¿Por que viniste sin avisar?**

**Alanís al parecer apunto de vomitar.**

—**Por que si te avisaba seguro que salías del país… además muy pocos sabían que llegaría hoy.**

—**Eres en verdad despreciable…**

—**Lo se… ahora ven y recíbeme como se debe…**

—**Saldré de viaje… me tengo que ir nos vemos…**

**Alanís se levanta y pretende marcharse más es sujetada del brazo.**

—**Hace casi dos años que no te veo… al menos salúdame…**

**Fakir la jala a si y le abraza cosa que disgusta a Kyouya sin embargo Alanís comienza a llorar.**

—**¡Eres un idiota! ¡No debiste haber venido! ¡Serás destruido!**

—**Eso no me importa…**

**Le dice sin soltarla mientras ella trata de liberarse.**

—**Ya suéltame que esto va a dejar una mala impresión a tus fans…**

—**No es mi culpa que vistas de esa forma… bueno ya te salude ahora tengo que ir a trabajar… deséame suerte cariño…**

—**No le diré esas cosas a un hombre… **

—**Lo se, nos vemos a la hora de la salida, tengo que contarte muchas cosas…**

**Fakir se marcha, ha dado un aire de indiferencia al resto de la gente inclusive a Renge quien lo llevo. Los host se molestan un poco (los gemelos) sin embargo uno perece estar apunto de llorar.**

—**¿Estas bien? **

**Pregunta Haruji al ver que Alanís tiene un puchero llorón. Ella niega.**

—**¿Qué pasa? **

—**Quiero ir al club… **

**Haruji se extraña al igual que el resto de los chicos sin embargo deciden tomar su almuerzo en dicho lugar una vez que llegan Alanís abraza a Haru y se pone a llorar como si no lo hubiese hecho toda su vida más al momento en que Haru trata de pronunciar unas palabras de consuelo…**

—**¡Maldito idiota! ¿¡Que no puede pensar mejor las cosas!? ¿¡Por que de todo el mundo tenia que venir a este país!? ¿¡Por que precisamente a esta escuela!?¡FAKIR ERES UN IDIOTA… EL IDIOTA MÁS BESTIA DE TODO EL MUNDO… TE ODIO… COMO TE ODIO…ERES… ERES UN… UN… ! Un estúpido irresponsable…**

**Dice y regresa al llanto…**

—**Tienes que irte… antes de…**

**Y se suelta a llorar sonoramente.**

**De esa forma continua hasta la hora de la salida, un cambio de humor entre tristeza, felicidad y enojo; arroja los almohadones de los sofás y luego los recoge para abrazarlos y llorar. Los host se turnan para ver que no haga nada raro, sin embargo el único que no quiere ni verla es Kyouya.**

**La hora de la salida llega, Alanís se tranquiliza y sale de la escuela acompañada por Haru.**

— **¿Te llevo a tu casa…? **

— **¿No hay problema con ello? Al parecer te esperan…**

—**Es mi abuela, a ella le caíste bien así que no habrá ningún problema… **

—**Si es así…**

—**¡Alanís!**

**Se escucha detrás de ellas y al ojiverde da un suspiro antes de voltear.**

—**Te dije que quería hablar contigo…**

—**Ahora mismo no puedo…**

**Se da media vuelta y comienza avanzar.**

—**Entonces solo escúchame… ya tengo 20 años, además tengo una fortuna lo suficientemente grande para cuidar de ti… soy exitoso… mientras lo sea no tienes de que preocuparte…**

**Alanís gira a verlo, esta sorprendida.**

—…**Así que…**

**Kyouya observa desde atrás en compañía de el resto del club y algunos chicos que también van saliendo de el edificio.**

—…**Alanís cásate conmigo…**

**En el preciso instante en el que Fakir termina de decir todo aquello Kyouya avanzo y la puerta del carro se habré bajando de ella uno de los hermanos de la chica.**

—**Sube al auto—**

**Le ordena.**

—**Dante…**

— **¡Sube al auto!**

**La chica atiende en aquel instante y sube rápidamente.**

—**Te lo he dicho mil veces y aun así te niegas a escuchar… ok… lo repetiré una vez más después de esto tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias… ¡Aléjate de mi hermana!**

—**No tienen derecho a negarle su felicidad… no me alejare de ella, he venido para llevarla conmigo… por que la quiero y…**

—**Yo te lo advertí…**

**Le dice el hombre antes de subir al auto. Justo cuando el auto desaparece ante la vista de todos Kyouya deja ver su verdadera personalidad pues se acerca furioso a…**

—**¿Cómo puedes meterte con la mujer de otro?**

—**¿Qué dices?**

—**Alanís esta conmigo…**

—**¿Y que le puedes ofrecer un tercer hijo?... ¡nada!… **

**Faquir estalla en furia mostrando una personalidad totalmente agresiva y6 a disgusto con los Host.**

—**Yo…**

—**Tu no has hecho nada… ninguno de ustedes puede ayudarla… ninguno de ustedes conoce su ser…**

—**¿Y tu si?**

—**Claro… yo la conozco de toda la vida…**

**Fakir le da la espalda y se marcha dejando a Kio analizando la situación.**

**Al siguiente día en Ouran.**

—**Kyouya necesito hablar contigo.**

—**¿Haru? ¿Acerca de que? **

—**Sobre ella… ¿Podrías venir conmigo al club… ahora mismo?**

**Kio asiste y ambos se marchan al club. Una vez allí.**

—**Alanís tenia planeado salirse de su casa en cuanto pudiera, esto te lo digo para que no pienses que se sale por la petición de aquel tipo, ha estado sacando sus cosas poco a poco, yo me las he llevado a casa; además también ha sacado dinero de su cuenta personal… se que no debería pero yo se lo estoy guardando…**

—**¿Por qué no me dijo nada?**

—**No lo sé… en realidad ella no quería irse de aquí…**

—**Lo de Francia…**

—**Era verdad… más hace tiempo que lo sabia…**


	20. Chapter 20

_**tambioen los invito a visitar mi historia de "Pianista" con siceridad creo que me quedo muhco mejr que esta... los espero...**_

_**y muchas gracisas por leer. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20 Decisiones… casi al final… (Parte 2).<strong>

**Tal cual Renge lo aviso Fakir comienza la grabación. Todo parece estar normal, sin embargo cuando la tarde llega el set de grabación se llena de curiosos quienes pretenden ver algo de lo que se esta grabando.**

— **Haru vamos a ver a mamá ¿Vienes con nosotros?—pregunta Kaoru a la castaña.**

—**Supongo que si… después de todo el club estará cerrado…—analiza en voz alta—… **

— **¿Quieres ver el video?…—Se extraña Hikaru de la expresión interesada de la chica (Ya que era de las pocas veces que la notaba animada por algo).**

—**No es que me interese el video en si… pero… últimamente esa persona no esta animada… así que me gustaría contarle lo que pasa…**

— **¿"Esa persona"?—Hikaru**

—**Alanís… ella se ha ido demasiado rápido… **

—**Es verdad… tal vez debamos secuestrarla…**

—**No creo que debamos… ya que esa persona parece triste… además Tamaki dice que últimamente ha descendido su rendimiento escolar… **

—**Ella supero a tono… eso quiere decir que… ¿Esta en tercer lugar?**

— **No… en realidad bajo asta ser de los promedios de medio rendimiento en la clase A.**

—**Lo bueno es que no esta hasta bajo…**

**Los 3 comienzan a caminar por la escuela. Bajan por las escaleras secundarias ya que las primarias están clausuradas debido a la grabación; tienen que atravesar por los jardines mas una vez llegan allí…**

— **¡Muestra un poco de ánimo…!—se escucha la inconfundible voz de Tamaki**

—**Ya déjame en paz… le estoy echando ganas…**

— **¡Claro que no! … ¿Por que no te presentaste al examen de ingles?**

—**Domino el ingles a la perfección… no necesito presentar examen… además nunca me presento a examen…**

—**Ella tiene razón… jamás se presenta…**

—**P…Pero… **

—**Tamaki debe poner mas atención a lo que acontece a su alrededor…**

**En el jardín están Alanís, Tamaki y Kyouya, al parecer discutiendo.**

—**Es Haru…**

**En cuanto Alanís se percata de la castaña y la anuncia, Tamaki parece perder interés en la discusión y se dirige hacia la castaña.**

— **¿Tu no dirás nada?**

—**No hay mucho que te pueda decir… después de todo no te conozco…**

— **¿Sigues molesto por lo de Fakir?**

— **¿Quién dijo que estoy molesto ^.^?**

—**Lo estas…¬ .¬**

—**El hecho de que un completo extraño, venga y me diga que mi mujer es su mujer y además que no la conozco en realidad… ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme?... edemas tus calificaciones no son mi problema…**

—**En eso tienes razón… es mi problema… además aun faltan los exámenes de recuperación, estudiare para esos…**

—**¿No te buscaras problemas con tu padre…? **

—**Esa es la intención — .—**

**Kyouya suspira muy ligeramente ya que esperaba que ella recapacitara en cuanto recordara a su padre.**

—**¿Es verdad que te estas saliendo de clases?**

**Pregunta Haru a la ojiverde quien le sonríe de inmediato.**

—**Es verdad… **

—**¿Por qué lo haces?**

—**Por que odio todas esas clases… la única que llama mi atención fue omitida del horario… así que no tengo interés por ninguna…**

—**¿Y hasta hora lo mencionas?... ¿Cuál es tu clase preferida?...**

—**Artes…**

—**¿Por eso te estas fugando a ver a Fakir?**

**Interrumpen los gemelos tratando de poner nerviosa a la chica.**

—**¿ºoº me han estado siguiendo? No deben seguir a las personas cuando tienen que atender asuntos confidenciales…**

— —**.— así que era verdad—los gemelos desilusionados de que la chica confesara tan rápido—**

**Haru observa a Kyouya quien solo se limita a acomodar sus anteojos.**

—**Tamaki y Kyouya ya lo sabían…**

**Aclara Alanís al ver ala expresión de la chica.**

—**Saben hacer unos días pude haber escapado de casa con mucha facilidad… pero ahora la escuela tiene vigilancia a su alrededor… padre esta asegurándose de que no me escape y como últimamente esta mas al pendiente de mis notas y reportes estoy provocándolo, aun que por alguna extraña razón el no sabe que Fakir esta dentro de la escuela… de lo contrario ya estaría en Francia.**

—**Alanís… Quiero que me escuches con atención—habla la castaña y la ojiverde la mira directamente—… ERES UNA IDIOTA… estas arriesgando tu futuro por molestar a alguien…**

**No muy lejos surge una voz diciendo…**

—**Estoy de acuerdo con eso…**

**Detrás de un árbol aparece la silueta de un chico de unos 20 años.**

—**Que mal educado…**

—**Oye Alelí eso que haces no esta bien… escucha a tu superior…**

—**Tú ni siquiera cursaste la preparatoria…**

—…

—**Edemas te la pasabas todo el rato echando la tonta… sinceramente no se como llegaste a donde estas…**

—**¡Eso es por que tengo talento! **

—**Calla Fato**… eso eres un Fato sin beneficio… (**Fato es algo así como la palabra insultante que le dice Alanís a Fakir para molestarlo, después de todo entre amigos siempre hay una palabra que entendemos como insulto pacifico aun que nada tenga que ver con el significado)**

—…

—**A demás es tu culpa que este pasando esto… IDIOTA**

—…

—**Larga te pronto para que me quiten la vigilancia… FATO IDIOTA… FATO, FATO…**

—**Ya deja de insultarme… ya entendí que debí de haberte avisado… además no esperaba ver a esta mujer tan idiota, creí que tenias mas dignidad…**

—**Hombre arrogante por tu culpa es que soy atada…**

—… **ya no digas nada que me siento culpable…—Se encoge como reconociendo que es su culpa—**

—**FATO IDIOTA…**

—**vine a decirte que quiero que tu participes en mi vi…—Se levanta decidido—**

—**NO…**

—**Déjame terminar… —.—**

—**Ya se por donde vas y la respuesta es NO…**

—**Oye…**

—**A volar fato idiota…**

**Dice Alanís dándole la espalda llegando a Kyouya y tomándolo de la mano.**

—**¿Si me vas a llevar a donde me dijiste?... yo pedí permiso hace 3 semanas… así que no pueden detenerme…—Ignorando a Fakir—**

—**¿Segura? –También ignorando al otro—**

—**Si…**

—**Tamaki y los otros también vendrán…**

—**¿En serio…?**

—**Tamaki quiere conocer la forma en que se trabaja la administración de un hospital…**

—**¿A cual nos vas a llevar?**

—**Al mas importante…**

—**Deja adivino… el de especialidades…**

—**En realidad iremos al diseñado para altos ejecutivos…**

—**Ho…**

**Todos comienzan a caminar dejando a Fakir quien parece estar triste… o mejor dicho molesto de ser ignorado.**

**Ya de camino al hospital.**

—**¿Esta bien que lo dejes de esa forma?—Haru**

—**Si te refieres a Fakir ese idiota es como una cucaracha, ni aun que lo aplastara un automóvil moriría… en realidad me gustaría verlo fracturado alguna vez así podría decir que al menos es humano… pero si te refieres a sus sentimientos… el ha superado cosas mas difíciles que el que una idiota lo abandone…**

**Con eso último Alanís se pone seria y no habla más. Kyouya la mira fijamente, al parecer esta molesto sin embargo cuando sus miradas se cruzan la chica le sonríe y extiende su mano lo para acariciar el rostro de Kyo lo cual le confunde pues ya no la entiende.**

**Llegan al hospital y Kyouya los empieza a instruir acerca de la forma en que se trabaja. El grupo comienza a hacer desastre y medio a lo largo del recorrido. Tamaki parece estar serio ya que va poniendo mucha atención a las palabras de su amigo, así como a las personas que Kyo llama para explicar mejor el funcionamiento de cada área.**

**El recorrido a durado aproximadamente 2 horas, las cuales no parece notar el grupo de amigos.**

**En un hotel no muy lejano a instituto un moreno aborda su auto, las personas que lo acompañan parecen preocupadas sin embargo el parece convencerlos de dejarlo solo. Se marcha y en cuanto el auto sale del estacionamiento comienza a manejar rápidamente; sin percatarse de que lo van siguiendo.**

**Fakir va rápido, mas no tanto como para poner su vida en juego, y menos la de los transeúntes, va con dirección al hospital antes mencionado por Kyouya sin embargo a dos cuadras un auto lo golpea fuertemente en la parte trasera de su auto haciéndolo volcar casi al instante.**

**En el hospital los chicos están casi por salir.**

—**Ese ha sido todo el recorrido… aun que aun falta visitar la oficina principal… pero no creo que…—Analiza Kyouya—**

—**¿Vitaremos a tu padre? ^o^—Tamaki muy feliz**

—**¬.¬ No se si deberíamos…**

—**No… no debemos ª.ª –Alanís al parecer preocupada—**

—**¡Kyouya!—lo saluda un hombre de unos 23 años— Perdón por no venir antes, estaba a la mitad de una cirugía—**

—**No te preocupes hermano, yo conozco tu trabajo—**

—**Tamaki… es un placer volver a verte… **

**Los host más antiguos saludan con normalidad.**

—**Y ustedes deben ser—Dice mirando a las chicas— Haruji Fujioca y Alanís… ¿Carter? **

—**Mucho gusto—Saludan ambas con bastante educación y haciendo una reverencia—**

—**Me ha dicho mi hermana que tu eres la novia de Kyouya…—Le dice a la ojiverde—… Kyouya creo que tienes buen gusto con las mujeres… al menos elegiste a alguien que mi padre no rechazaría, aun que mamá…**

**Kyouya comienza a intercambiar plática con su hermano.**

—**Papá me pidió que los recibiera ya que el no podría atenderles, en estos momentos esta con el líder de la familia Lee firmando unos documentos…**

—**Algo había escuchado…**

—**¿Qué les parece si comemos juntos? **

—**¿Puedes hacer eso? Papá te dejo a cargo…**

—**No he comido nada desde las 3 de la madrugada… en realidad hoy Salí de casa por una emergencia y… no he tenido ni un descanso…—Suspira el hombre—**

—**En ese caso, comeremos en la cafetería del hospital…**

**Ambos hermanos comienzan a absorberse uno a otro. Sus platicas tienen como centro los negocios de su familia por lo cual el resto de los Host se quedan callados, a excepción de Tamaki quien parece entender bastante bien.**

—**Alanís usted es hija de una monstruo de los negocios… ¿Dónde invertiría mas?—Le pregunta el hombre directamente como esperando una respuesta tenas y directa. La chica percibe eso y toma un poco de jugo para pensarlo un poco—**

—**Según mi familia, la mejor inversión es en la tecnología—Contesta en cuanto termina pensando que ha dado una buena respuesta—**

—**Es verdad pero fuera de eso… ¿Dónde invertiría? **

—***.* Creo que el turismo es una de las mejores inversiones, ya que turistas hay todo el año, aun lo s negocios hoteleros y restauranteros deberían tomar mucha fuerza en el mundo… en estados unidos una de las mayores industrias es la del entretenimiento, ^o^ yo invertiría en el entretenimiento… por que es mas divertido… —Se le olvida la pregunta— además es menos rígido… pero dicen que negocios son negocios ¿Cierto?...**

—**Alanís—suspira Kyouya mientras muestra su descontento—**

—**¿Entretenimiento? ¿Le llama la atención un mundo tan improductivo?—Pregunta el primogénito Ootori—**

—***.* Algo…—**

—**Creo que le caerás bien a mi hermana…**

**El mayor de los Ootori no parece molestarse ante la dudosa respuesta de la chica, quien en ese instante se relaja (al igual que Kyo quien parecía mas nervioso que ella).; sin embargo la relajación del primogénito Ootori esta apunto de terminar.**

—**¡Señor hay una ambulancia pidiendo que atendamos un paciente! ¿Qué hacemos? –Llega un hombre corriendo e interrumpe la reunión **

—**¡Recibirlo!—Ordena levantándose al instante**

—**Pero… no sabemos quien es o si tendrá el dinero para…**

—**Lo primordial para un medico es salvar las vidas…**

—**Entiendo señor…— Dice el empleado y se marcha al instante—**

—**Lo siento debo verificar que hagan lo que les digo…**

—**Si padre estuviera aquí se molestaría mucho…**

—**Supongo…**

**Dice y se marcha. El resto del grupo se levanta.**

—**Quiero ver como esta ese asunto ¿podemos ir?—Tamaki a Kyouya—**

—**Supongo…**

**Regresan a los pasillos del hospital percatándose de que hay un gran movimiento. Mientras una camilla esta varada a medio pasillo. Al parecer los médicos discuten.**

—**Subdirector Ootori , ha llegado el hijo de las industrias Kurosaki, usted debería operarlo a el, deje esto en nuestras manos…**

—**He tomado a este paciente, ustedes encárguense de…**

—**Pero el jefe Kurosaki nos ha exigido que el mejor lo…**

—**¡Estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo con ustedes!... ¡Si no me doy prisa el podría morir! **

**La discusión continua mientras los host observan a lo lejos.**

—**Es una suerte que mi padre no este aquí—Susurra Kyouya siendo escuchado solo por Tamaki—**

—**Que horribles prioridades—Tamaki—**

**El monitor del paciente en camilla comienza a alentarse. Los host perciben eso, y Tamaki comienza a sentir la necesidad de intervenir; el paciente deja caer algo que llega a los pies de los chicos.**

—**Un anillo—Susurra Haru al verlo—**

—**Un ani…—Alanís parece calmada mas al ver el objeto se inclina rápidamente a recogerlo—…Esto es…—La chica parece perderse en sus pensamientos mas se levanta y al instante se levanta para caminar en dirección a la camilla, empuja a los médicos que impiden su paso, parando de esa forma la discusión—… Fa…Fakir…**

**Pronuncia y al instante es alcanzada por el resto.**

—**¿Lo conoces?—le pregunta el hermano de Kyouya mas ella parece no reaccionar pues lo mira directamente—**

—**Fakir… ¿Qué… que te paso?... respóndeme… Fakir… ¡Fakir!... ¡Fakir!, ¡Fakir!, ¡Fakir!, ¡Fakir! ¡Fakir! ¡Fakir! ¡Fakir! ¡Fakir! ¡Fakir! ¡Fakir! ¡Fakir! ¡Fakir! ¡Fakir!**

**La chica se pone como loca al grado que los host tienen que intervenir.**

—**El es la estrella internacional Fakir…—Dice Kaoru—… ¿Qué paso?**

—**El…**

—**¡Fakir!—sigue gritando la chica y al parecer el pulso del hombre comienza a normalizarse— **

**Los médicos lo llevan a terapia intensiva en cuanto escuchan quien es, dejando el camino libre al hermano de Kyouya. **

**Alanís parece seguir en otro mundo ya que ni ha Haru le responde. Pasan dos horas y el hermano de Kyouya regresa.**

—**Doctor— dice Alanís— ¿Cómo esta? **

—**Lo siento pero solo puedo dar informes a los familiares—**

—**Yo soy lo más cercano que tiene a una familia… **

**En ese instante el manager de Fakir llega.**

—**¡Doctor! ¿Dónde esta Fakir?—**

—**El esta fuera de peligro, aun que recibió un gran daño en sus piernas… me temo que tal vez el no pueda… en realidad es muy difícil decirlo ahora pero, seria un milagro que el volviera a caminar y si lo hace seguramente tendrá secuelas…**

—**¿Cómo paso? ¿Qué paso?**

—**Al parecer su auto volcó a dos cuadras de aquí, es por eso que fue traído aquí… **

—**¡Imposible! Nosotros checamos su auto antes de que saliera…**

—**Ignoro la causa del accidente… por suerte esas calles permanecieron cerradas segundos antes del accidente , gracias a eso no hubo mas heridos…**

—**¿Puedo ver a Fakir? **

—**En este momento esta en terapia intensiva, su vida esta segura… pero su condición aun es delicada, preferiría que no recibiera visita alguna, además no creo que despierte hasta mañana…**

—**De acuerdo, bueno hablemos de los honorarios…**

—**Si es por eso, pase a recepción…**

—**Quiero que mi estrella reciba la mejor atención…**

—**De acuerdo…**

**Ambos hombres se marchan. Mientras Alanís regresa a su lugar.**

—**¿Escuchaste? el esta fuera de peligro, mejor ve a casa o se molestaran contigo…— Le propone Haru a la ojiverde pues ya esta mas relajada—**

—**No me moveré… no hasta que despierte… no puedo irme…no, no… yo no…**

—**No te dejaran verlo…—Agrega Kyouya—… tu no tienes ninguna relación con el…**

—**No me moveré… no lo are, por que seguro que el querrá verme en cuanto despierte…**

**Los host no saben que hacer ya que la chica esta aferrada a su decisión. Haru no quiere dejarla así que llama a su7 padre, una hora después Ranka llega al lugar acompañada de Mei.**

—**Ustedes deberían irse, nosotras nos quedamos… —Les dice Ranka a los host—**

—**Pero…—Tamaki mira la actitud retraída de Alanís quien parece haberse encerrado en su mundo—**

—**Me encargare de ella, ya que me ha nombrado como su padre…—Completa Ranka—**

**Mientras tanto los hermanos Carter están como locos buscando al menor de sus hermanos; ignorando que su padre ya lo ha localizado e inclusive esta a punto de recogerlo.**

—**Alanís— se para un hombre frente a la ojiverde— **

—**¿Q…que? **

**La chica levanta la mirada sorprendida de que aquel hombre este frente a ella, una sombra oscurece su rostro y el miedo se dibuja en sus ojos. **


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21 Decisiones… casi al final… (Parte 3).

—**Alanís— se para un hombre frente a la ojiverde— **

— **¿Q…que? **

— **¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?**

—**papá… ¿Como? Yo te había pedido permiso…**

—**Son casi las 9 de la noche, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para esto…**

—**Yo…**

—**Regresamos a casa…**

—**No**

— **¿Qué as dicho?**

—**Ahora mismo… solo tengo que…**

**La chica se pone nerviosa.**

—**Sabes, Dante me dijo que cierto gusano llego a Japón… el no respeto nuestras reglas y ahora será eliminado del mundo del espectáculo…**

— **¿Qué? **

—**Ese persona, no siguió las condiciones que le puse… aun que fuiste tu la que lo llevo al éxito no lo entendió… así que he decidido retirar mi apoyo a su carrera…**

—**Eso no es verdad… Fakir logro todo por su cuenta…**

— **¿Estas segura? **

**En ese instante la chica traga saliva.**

—**Alanís te estoy dando la oportunidad de salvarte a ti misma, no suelo dar esas oportunidades a cualquier gente, mas te la estoy dando por que eres mi hija…**

—**Papá te ruego, el acaba de tener un accidente… no puedes dejarlo así…**

—**Puedo y lo are…**

**Dice con una sonrisa malévola y un brillo demoniaco en sus ojos.**

—**Te lo ruego no…**

**En la recepción se escucha un gran escándalo.**

— **¿¡COMO QUE NO PASAN LAS TARGETAS!? ¡ESTAS TARGETAS SON ILIMITADAS!**

**Se escucha al manager de Fakir. Y el hombre muestra nuevamente la sonrisa.**

—**Esa persona esta acabada… se hundirá el mismo…**

—**Papá te lo ruego…**

**Alanís comienza a llorar de desesperación.**

—**No le hagas eso, en estos momentos el esta muy mal… no puedes dejar que el se derrumbe de esa forma…**

**Se acerca a si padre como esperando que el de ceda a su petición.**

—**Es su culpa por no seguir mis recomendaciones—**

—**Papá te lo ruego no… el probablemente no vuelva a caminar…**

—**Me alegro, esa seria una buena manera de que escarmentase y aprendiera a no retar mi autoridad…**

—**Papá… **

**La chica se acerca y con lágrimas comienza a pedir clemencia.**

—**Esto también es una lección para ti, así también aprenderás a no retar mi autoridad e ir en contra mía… en cierta forma tu eres mas culpable que el… así que tal vez si me ruegas lo suficiente…**

—**Te lo ruego…—Alanís cae a los pies de su padre, esta llorando y pidiendo por clemencia— al menos paga sus curaciones… te lo imploro… por lo que mas quieras no lo dejes así, el aun puede morir… por favor…**

—**SUFICIERTE— La reta el hombre con una sonrisa de victoria—**

— **¿Lo vas a ayudar? **

—**Como te dije, te perdonare a ti… pero ese hombre se pudrirá como su padre…**

**La mujer continua implorando por clemencia mientras unos médicos se dispones a sacar a Fakir del lugar ya que no tiene dinero con el cual solventarlo. El manager esta haciendo escándalo mientras Alanís sigue en el suelo humillándose frente a su padre.**

—**Con esto espero que ellas entendido que nadie, ni por ser mi hijo debe retar mi autoridad… esa persona seguramente morirá y tu serás la responsable… solo tu…**

—**Se lo ruego… por favor solo pague los gastos médicos… se lo ruego… es lo único que le pediré…**

—**Ya te he dado demasiado… ¿No crees que he sido generoso contigo? El que el viva o muera no es nuestro asunto… **

—**Por favor se lo ruego…**

—**De esa misma manera… tu madre entendió que no debía retar mi autoridad… ¿Sabes lo que le costo cuidad a sus hijos?... verte de esa forma me trae gratos recuerdos…**

**En ese momento la chica para de llorar y mira directamente al hombre quien ríe abiertamente.**

—**Tu madre tubo que aprender a la mala que me debía obediencia… y desgraciadamente tú has tenido que aprender de la misma forma…**

—**Entonces el jamás se fue de la casa…**

—**Fakir no quiso obedecer… estas son las consecuencias… ahora levantarte y regresemos a casa…**

**Ordena el hombre y la chica se levanta mientras el resto del grupo escucha y observa con bastante sorpresa.**

— **¡RAPIDO NO TENGO TODO EL DIA! **

—**Fue por su culpa… siempre su culpa… dejo a Claude y a papá de la misma forma que a Fakir ¿Cierto? **

**El hombre le da un gran "SI" con la mirada.**

—**Por eso mamá lloro todas las noches… y luego cuando mando a Fakir lejos… y cuando me dijo que el se había ido… siempre había sido usted… y yo… yo que siempre lo respete y lo quise tanto… yo siempre pensando que todo lo hacia por mi bien… incluso creí que de verdad ayudaría a Fakir si permanecía alejada asta que cumpliera 20… me mintió todo este tiempo para alejarme de mi hermano…**

**El hombre sonríe.**

—**Ahora que lo entiendes no tienes mas que hacer que rendirte a mis decisiones…**

—…**Pero se le olvido que yo no soy mi madre… tampoco soy mi padre… usted se olvido que yo soy su hija…**

**Alanís se limpia las lágrimas.**

—**Y que gracias al cielo me parezco más a usted que a mi madre…**

**Una mirada similar invade la mirada de Alanís.**

—**Yo no le siguiere más… puede intentar matarme así como lo hizo con mama y papa… pero le aseguro que no moriré… desde hoy viviré para verlo caer y humillarse ante mi… así como yo lo he hecho todo este tiempo… usted terminara suplicándome…**

—**CAMINA…**

**El hombre regresa por la chica, y pretende sujetarla del brazo mas es rechazado al instante.**

—**No vuelva a tocarme…**

— **¿Qué puedes hacer tu?... no tienes nada…**

—**Ahora mismo tengo voluntad…**

—**Una mujer que esta acostumbrada a vivir cómodamente no…**

—**Yo no vivía cómodamente… hasta que usted apareció… mi familia trabajaba duramente… mi padre, mis hermanos… todos… mi madre… incluso yo… ninguno de nosotros era tan miserable como para no poder valernos por nosotros mismos… pero apareció usted… **

**Real hombre la mira directamente y sonríe.**

—**Es verdad que te pareces a mi… inclusive mas que tus hermanos, creo que esa era la principal razón por la que Dante te tenia vigilada… y también la razón por la que mi madre decidió cuidar de ti directamente… tu serás la líder de la familia ya que ahora puedo estar seguro de que no te detendrás por cosas insignificantes… veo mi decisión en tus ojos… **

— **¿Líder de familia? He dicho que no le seguiré más…—Alanís sonríe—… Inclusive he dicho que dedicare mi vida a hacerlo miserable… ¿No9 entiende? Ahora mismo me he declarado su enemiga…**

—**Y para ello necesitas muchos recursos… los cuales solo yo te puedo brindar…**

—**Es muy cierto…**

**Alanís camina hacia los médicos que pretenden sacar a Fakir del lugar.**

—**Por favor, denle la mejor atención a mi querido hermano, y pongan todos los gastos a esta tarjeta…**

—**Elimine todos tus recursos…**

— **¿En serio? **

**El hombre sonríe victoriosamente.**

—**Lo supuse… pero esta tarjeta no es parte de lo que usted me dio… aun que se abrió con eso… Es irónico que usted me halla dado todas lar armas sin darse cuanta… ahora mismo la cuarta parte de su industria me pertenece y no precisamente por que usted me la haya dado… ya que por si no lo recuerda se la dio a mi madre como regalo de bodas, y ella me la dejo toda a mi…**

—**No puedes tomar posesión de ya asta los 18…**

—**Lo se, mas para eso falta exactamente un año dos meses… mientras tanto puedo vivir por mi cuenta… con el dinero que mi enemigo me regalaba generosamente…**

**El hombre sonríe y da media vuelta.**

—**Te doy 3 días para que regreses a la casa… aun que dudo que dures todo ese tiempo…**

**Se marcha y justo en ese instante Alanís cae de rodillas.**

—**#o# eso… eso fue aterrador…— respira profundamente—… ¿Y ahora que? Ese hombre tiene una mirada devastadora… y yo… yo lo he retado… ¿Por qué nadie me detuvo? Acabo de revelarme contra mi padre…**

**Alanís intenta levantarse mas sus piernas se lo impiden y regresa al suelo.**

— **¿Alanís?—Se acerca Haru preocupada— ¿Estas bien?**

—**Si… estoy bien… bien espantada… +.+ y seguramente muerta… ¿Por que me dejaron decir eso?**

—**¬.¬ Nadie te lo sugirió…**

—**Eso lo se…**

**Uno de los médicos regresa.**

—**Señorita su tarjera ^o^, es un placer tener aquí a una persona tan distinguida como usted ¿Podría firmar esto?**

**Le entrega unos documentos y la chica los lee.**

—**^o^ Son solo cosas del banco…**

—**Eso y lo he notado… firmare cuando el servicio este terminado…**

—**Es el hospital de Kyo… no deberías decir eso…—Haru algo sorprendida de las palabras de la chica—**

—**Kyo ¿Hay algún problema si no firmo?... ustedes ya tomaron el dinero…**

—**Dame esos documentos— le dice Kyouya y la chica los entrega—… por ahora yo me are cargo de esto…**

—**Pero Joven Ootori…—Dice el encargado—**

—**Mi padre no debe saber nada de esto… ya que le hospitalización ha sido pagada…—Comenta el hermano mayor—**

—**Como lo ordenen…**

**Una vez el empleado se marcha.**

— **¿Cuál es el problema? Solo eran documentos bancarios para verificación ¿Cierto?—Haru**

—**Obsérvalo por ti misma— Kyouya le entrega los documentos a la castaña—**

— **¿****Alineé**** Bladerlain****? ¿Por qué? **

—**Ese fue el nombre y apellido que me dio mi madre… cuando decidí que dejaría a los Carter mande mi solicitud de cambio de nombre… sin embargo la cuenta que uso me la abrió mi madre a los 4 años, y nunca supimos que iba a cambiar mi nombre… no puedo sacar fondos reales hasta que mi solicitud sea devuelta… si firmo en estos momentos seria un delito… ya que aun no regresa mi identidad… =.= eso será un problema… en la escuela tampoco pueden hacer ningún movimiento hasta que llegue mi autorización de cambio de nombre… le estoy causando muchos problemas al director…**

—**Fakir es tu hermano… ¿Por que no lo dijiste antes?—Kaoru**

—**Creí que ya habían notado… cuando fuimos de viaje les dije como me llamaba antes… ****Alineé Bladerlain****… creí que seria obvio que el era mi hermano ya que su nombre es Fakir ****Bladerlain****, además no es algo que pueda ir diciendo… mejor no era que pudiera… **

**(Ok. Aquí increíblemente nadie se acordaba del nombre de Alanís *o* aun que hasta este capitulo yo tampoco y supongo que muchos de mis lectores menos… así que si quieren recordar como les dijo su nombre volver a leer el capitulo de "Broches Gemelos".)**

**La noche transcurre y Alanís se queda al pendiente de Fakir mientras el resto es mandado a casa a acepción de Ranka quien se queda a acompañarla el resto de la noche para irse cuando Kyouya llega en la madrugada.**

—**Deberías de descansar… yo me encargo de ella**

—**Kyouya, eres tu quien debería estar descansando, ella esta bien… y por lo visto no tiene inconveniente en dormir en un sillón…—dice Ranka pues Alanís esta recargada en uno de sus costados—**

— **¿No tienes que trabajar mañana? … yo he pedido permiso en la escuela así que puedes irte…**

—**Pero…**

—**Además he venido por que no podía dormir…**

**Al final, Ranka cede ante Kyouya y cuando este toma el lugar de Ranka.**

—**Gracias por mandarle de regreso a casa, yo le dije que se podía ir pero no me escuchaba… aun que tú no deberías estar aquí…**

—**Acostumbro dormir muy poco… no te preocupes…—Kyo acomoda e la chica en sus brazos y de la misma forma se acomoda para que en instantes ambos se queden dormidos—**

**La noche transcurre sin novedades. **


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22 Decisiones… Casi al final… (Parte 4).

**En la mañana, Alanís es la primera en despertarse acomoda Kyo en sus piernas ya que el parece incomodo.**

— **¿Kyo?—le habla al creer que ya se ha despertado mas un Kyouya molesto es el que abre los ojos (Entiéndase el rey demonio de baja presión) — Perdón… sigue durmiendo…—. —?...—Al se sorprende ya que nunca lo había visto de esa forma—**

**Ha como puede Alanís deja a Kyouya durmiendo sobre el sillón y se marcha a preguntar por Fakir. En el tiempo en el que Alanís se ha marchado Kyo esta regresando del mundo de los sueños más no se ha percatado que le observan.**

— **¿Alanís? ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta al ver una silueta—**

— **¿Puedes dormir en un sofá?**

—**Hermano… ¿Qué…? ¿Y Alanís...?**

—**Si te has molestado en acompañar a esa chica… en verdad debe significar mucho…**

—…—

—**Hace un rato le autorice la entrada a la habitación de Fakir… pero, no tiene el valor de entrar…**

**En ese instante Kyouya se levanta y va en busca de la chica quien esta parada frente a la puerta. El la observa por un instante.**

— **¿No vas a entrar?—le pregunta mas no recibe respuesta alguna— Entonces yo entrare…—Dice y al instante abre la puerta y entra la cierra una vez dentro.**

**Afuera no hay cambios Alanís continua parada viendo la puerta fijamente a tan solo 10 centímetros de distancia. Mientras dentro Fakir observa fijamente a Kyo quien se ha sentado en una silla cercana a el.**

— **¿Y mi hermana?**

— **¿Alanís?**

—**No tengo ninguna otra**

**Fakir ha dejado ver su antipatía por Kyouya quien parece tener exactamente los mismos sentimientos.**

—**Esta parada a fuera… ve fijamente la puerta…**

—**Menos mal…—susurra—**

—**Gracias a ti ha quedado desamparada… cuando dejes el hospital no tendrá a donde ir…**

—**La llevare con migo…**

— **¿En serio?, por lo poco que se no tienes ni un solo centavo… inclusive ella a pagado toda tu hospitalización…**

— **¿¡Que has dicho!? –Fakir intenta levantarse mas su condición lo regresa a la cama de manera dolorosa y sonora…**

—**Mantente quieto, tu condición actual a un es delicada…**

**Sin poder hacer mas Fakir regresa a su lugar y escucha toda la explicación de Kyouya quien lo ha puesto al tanto de todo lo acontecido desde el momento en que se percataron de quien era el.**

—**Entonces no estaba mal… creí que era un sueño… Hace años que no la escuchaba llorar de esa forma…**

—**Yo diría que estaba gritando no llorando…**

—**Supongo…**

— **¿Qué aras cuando salgas?, ahora mismo no tienes futuro…**

— **¿Perdón?... por si lo has olvidado soy Fakir "La estrella internacional"… no dejare que el silencio me hunda…**

—**No tienes dinero, ni casa, ni nada…**

—**Tengo algo que nadie mas tiene…**

— **¿En serio? – Kyouya con ironía**

—…**Tengo mi voluntad, mi talento… y sobre todo mi motivo… ahora esta todo junto…**

**Alanís esta pegada a la puerta, escuchando todo lo que ambos hombres dicen; traga saliva al escuchar la antipatía que se muestran entre si.**

—…—

—**Cuando comencé mi carrera lo hice por una simple razón… la mas simple… aun que también la mas valiosa… ella… yo… ninguno de nosotros podía estar cerca del otro… en todo caso estaba bien si yo no la veía, pero al menos ella me tendría que ver en todo lugar que ella mirase… y si no me miraba tendría que escucharme… de esa forma no estaría realmente sola…**

— **¿Qué? **

—**Soy Fakir… "La estrella internacional"… por que quería que mi hermana pequeña me viera todos los días no importando si se lo prohibían… ella tendría que verme al menos una vez, aun que fuese por equivocación… ella debería de verme…**

**En ese instante la puerta se abre muy lentamente dejando ver a una Alanís llorosa con una expresión verdadera mente dolorosa. Comienza a caminar a la camilla y se tumba a sus pies.**

— **¿Por qué no pudiste esperar un poco mas…? Idiota… me iba a ir de todas formas… solo que tú te adelantaste demasiado… i ahora estas así por mi culpa…**

—**Soy responsable de mi situación… no es tu deber preocuparte por mi…**

— **¡LE PROMETI A MAMA QUE CUIDARIA DE TI!**

—**Y yo le dije que te mantendría feliz no importando que me costase… así que si el precio son mis dos piernas no hay problema… tu caminaras por mi, si el pago son mis ojos en todo caso tu serás mi vista… si es mi voz, tu hablaras por mi… no tengo de que preocuparme, ya que te tengo a ti…**

—**º.º… —sorprendida y apenada(En realidad no se lo esperaba)**

—**¿Qué clase de expresión es esa?—¬.¬**

—**^o^ eres un idiota, si en verdad quieres hacerme feliz…¬.¬tendrás que levantarte… lo mas rápido posible por que no voy a mantenerte… además tienes que recuperar tu posición en el mundo del espectáculo…**

—**No problem… I´ll be good… my body is perfect… ****I won't have problems whit my return (aquí dice: "no hay problema…estaré bien…mi cuerpo es perfecto…no tendré problemas con mi regreso.") **

—**Are you stupid!? (Aquí le responde: ¿!Eres estúpido¡?) **

—**No te causes problemas en esa cabecita loca que tienes… estaba preparado para cualquier cosa… incluso para morir…**

**En ese instante Alanís sale de la habitación al parecer congelada o sin una idea clara de por que se a movido.**

—**Ve con ella por favor…**

**Casi sin querer Kyouya se levanta y al salir comienza a buscarla encontrándola en la sala de espera en la cual durmieron.**

—**Ese tipo esta bien… ¿Por qué lloras?**

—**No me gusta que el este así… diciendo "Moriré por ti"**

—**El no dijo eso…**

—**Pero dijo que estaba preparado para eso…**

—**Es estúpido que alguien quiera arriesgar su vida por quien ama, si puede protegerse a si mismo es mejor, por que así la persona que lo espera no estará triste… esperar también es muy difícil…**

**En ese instante Kyouya toma su teléfono y comienza a escribir lo que parece un mensaje…**

—**¬.¬¿Qué haces? Ahora mismo te estoy abriendo mi corazón…**

—**Lo se por eso estoy tomando nota…**

—**O.O ¿Qué?**

—**Yo no moriré por ti… viviré para estar junto a ti…**

**En ese instante Kyouya la besa y la chica parece olvidarse de todos sus sentimientos anteriores. Ambos regresan a la habitación y…**

—**Mira ^o^, que bonitas flores…—Se acerca a la cama de Fakir y este medio sonríe al verla así de animada— … pero el agua ya esta fea… se las voy a cambiar^.^—Deja caer toda el agua sobre el enfermo quien al intentar levantarse se lastima levemente, mientras Kyouya acomoda sus anteojos algo preocupado—¬.¬ Eso fue para que no vuelvas a preocuparme… ^o^ y como supongo que ya aprendiste, nos vemos mas tarde…**

—…—**.—…**

—**Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo…—Le da la espalda y Fakir estira su mano como para tratar de detenerla causando que esta gire a verlo— ¿Qué sucede?**

—**Tenia sed… gracias…—Dice bastante serio cambiando totalmente su personalidad a modo malvado. **

—**^o^¿En serio? Que bueno… ahora tengo que ver donde vas a vivir cuando salgas…ªoª aun que yo también necesito donde quedarme… 0.0 Se me olvidaba decirte que aquí no se puede fumar por que es un hospital así que no vallas a fumar ¿Vale?**

—**Si…**

—**0o0 no vallas a asustar a nadie… se amable asta que tu hermana regresa…**

—**Si…**

—**No vallas a intentar levantarte.. Ya que dolerá mucho y no te recuperaras pronto…**

—**Si…**

—**^o^ entonces me voy… nos vemos mas tarde…**

—**Si… Alelí cuídate…**

—**¡^o^ Si!**

**En ese mismo instante la chica sale del ligar dándole la impresión a Kyouya de que ella ha cambiado bastante.**

—**No toques a mi hermana—**

**Le dice Fakir a Kyouya quien al instante gira a verlo.**

—**Si la tocas te cortare la cabeza…**

**En ese instante se da cuenta que la chica no es la única quien parece haber cambiado, sino que en ese mismo instante Fakir parecía estar en modo demoniaco o mejor dicho perverso.**

—**Ella es quien decidirá si la toco o no…**

**Responde el pelinegro con tal seguridad que causa una medio sonrisa a Fakir.**

—**En ese caso mientras ella te lo permita protégela…**

—**El cuidar de ella es una responsabilidad que adquirí desde el día en que la conocí… por ahora no necesito indicaciones de nadie…**

**Kyouya ha hablado con indiferencia y al instante a salido del lugar. Poco después se percata de que la chica lo esta esperando.**

—**Creí que tenías que irte…**

—**Si, tengo que irme, pero… recordé que no tengo medio de trasporte… y no conozco las calles de este país…**

—**En ese caso yo te llevare…**

—**¿A dónde quiera…?**

—**No, te llevare a casa de Haruji… Ranka debe de estar en casa descansando… o tal vez trabajando, ella sabrá aconsejarte acerca de donde conseguir casa…**

—**Supongo… a mi no se me habría ocurrido…**

—**Alanís…**

— **Alineé****… desde ahora ****Alineé****…**

—**Ok…**** Alineé****… **

—**¿Si?**

—**Creo que para esto no necesito anticiparme…—En ese instante Kyouya la besa de manera dominante, lo cual no le dura mucho ya que la chica le responde el beso con tal pación que desata el frenesí en el pelinegro quien parece ser mas dominante.**

**Ambos continúan en su acción sin percatarse de que son observados.**

—**Eso es lo que llamo un beso… no el intento de besos de los chicos de la escuela…**

**Comenta una morena haciendo que la pareja detenga el acto. Kyouya acomoda sus gafas pretendiendo un "Aquí no ha pasado nada" muy convincente mientras su pareja se limita a observar al recién llegado grupo.**

—**Mmm… ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela…—Les dice ****Alineé****/Alanís como si nada…**

—**Oye Alanís, Alanís…—Los gemelos al unisonó—**

—**¿Si?**

—**¿Nos enseñas?**

—**Algún día.**


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23 Decisiones… casi al final… (Parte 5/fin).

**Alineé****/Alanís se despide de todos y pretende marcharse, mas es detenida por…**

— **¿A dónde vas?...**

—**Haru no te había visto…**

**Regresa y saluda a la chica.**

—**Solo me fui por un instante, parece que no tienes intención de quedarte.**

—**Tengo que buscar una casa… **

—**Mi padre ya lo había previsto, dice que puedes quedarte con nosotros…**

—**^o^ eso es buen pero necesito un lugar para Fakir y para mi… ya que si el vive solo va a ser un problema…**

— **¿Qué dices…?— Haru algo molesta ya que ha demostrado un poco de cariño y parece ser rechazada…**

—**Pero si consigo u7n departamento junto al tuyo seria muy feliz…**

**En ese instante Haru la observa, algo ha cambiado en ella mas no sabe que es.**

—**En ese caso vallamos con papá—Propone Haru— El debe tener una mejor idea de cómo son las cosas en el vecindario…**

— **¡DEACUERDO! —Demasiado animada—**

—**Ya en serio ¿Qué tienes?, no solías reaccionar así… **

—**Yo no tengo nada ^o^… **

—**º-º— Tamaki observa—**

—**º.º—**** Alineé****/Alanís se percata—**

—**º-º—Tamaki se intriga al no tener reacción—**

—**^o^—Lo ignora y comienza a caminar—**

—**º-º—Tamaki aun intrigado—**

**Todos caminan a la recepción, van detrás de**** Alineé****/Alanís quien va al parecer muy feliz frente a todos. Lo cual causa demasiada extrañeza al grupo ya que ella jamás se porto de esa forma; antes solo caminaba a su lado y ahora parecía estar tan emocionada que no podía quedarse atrás.**

—**ºoº Oye Al ¿te sientes bien?—Tamaki al fin habla—**

—**^o^ Si!**

—**º-º—No muy convencido de la respuesta—**

—**º.º—lo mira—**

—**ºoº son las 3 de la tarde desde ayer que no comes nada ¿Segura que estas bien?—**

—**ºoº No tengo hambre…—Responde con la misma actitud—**

**Ambos se contemplan con la misma posición infantil, como si se retaran con la mirada.**

—**Es solo que es mejor tener una actitud positiva en estas situaciones ¿No es así?—Responde mas maduramente—… y como Tamaki siempre esta así creí que lo mejor era ser como el por un tiempo… aun que al parecer eso te preocupo…**

**Nuevamente a cambiado su personalidad, mas tampoco es la ****Alineé****/Alanís de antes.**

—**En verdad es una molestia no conocer las calles… así que Haru… tendrás que enseñarme… tu también Mei… ahora que lo pienso cuando Fakir salga será mas problemático… si me paseo con el en la calle causara problemas… ¿Debería comprar un auto?—Analiza en voz alta—… no tengo el dinero para eso… así que tendremos que movernos a pie… pero cuando salga no podrá moverse con facilidad… si no se mueve con facilidad ¿Aun causaría problemas?...**

**Su análisis continua al parecer muy desligada del resto de los chicos sin embargo toma la mano de Kyouya quien parece guiarla todo el camino.**

**Una vez con Ranka.**

—**El departamento de al fondo esta en renta… creo que podría hablar con el encargado… pero… ¿De verdad vivirás con Fakir? ¿No crees que sería problemático?**

**Alineé****/Alanís suspira y…**

—**El que el viva solo es el verdadero problema, hasta ahora no había tenido que preocuparme por el ya que su**** staff**** se encargaba de el… y si no eran ellos eran Violeta o Carmín… pero en realidad mi hermano esta lleno de malos hábitos… desde niño no gusto de comer y6 cuando creció su alimento consistió en tabaco y6 alcohol… el que Fakir parezca una verdadera celebridad es solo parte de el truco publicitario… si lo dejo solo seguramente no se repondrá y lo que es peor… morirá de hambre o por sus excesos…**

—**¿En serio?**

—**El es un tipo demasiado problemático….**

—**Además si cuando se recupere sale a la calle solo… T—T en verdad sufriré mucho cuidando de el… ¿Por que mi madre tomo a su cargo a alguien tan problemático?... **

—**Y aun así no lo dejaras ¿Cierto?**

—**El es mi familia… así que no puedo dejar que se hunda…**

—**En ese caso iré ahora mismo a hablar con el encargado…**

—**Te lo agradezco…**

**Ranka hace lo dicho dejando al grupo de adolecentes.**

—**Así que es tu hermano… ¿No era mas fácil decir eso…?—Mei**

—**En realidad es mas difícil de lo crees… aun que diga que es mi hermano nadie lo cree ya que no nos parecemos ni un poco… creo que mi hermano Claude era mas parecido a mi que Fakir… **

—**¿Claude?**

—**El otro chico de la foto… **

—**Ha…**

—…—**Al suspira—**

—**Cambiemos de tema—Proponen los gemelos—Oye Mei ¿es verdad que dejaras la escuela…?**

—**¿Quién les dijo eso?... no voy a dejar la escuela, solo me cambiare a Yasa…(*Yasa: escuela mas popular de modas en Japón) … ya saben uno tiene que perseguir sus sueños…**

—**Es verdad!—Tamaki con un cambio de animo a "Demasiado animado"—Cuando se es joven se debe de vivir persiguiendo los sueños de uno… así cuando seamos mayores cumpliremos cada uno de ellos. ¡ASÍ Que PON TODO TU ESFUERZO MEI!**

—**Hem… si claro…—Le da por su lado—… oye ¿Cuándo te vas?**

—**o.o ¿Qué?**

—**¿No que te ibas a Francia?**

—**Yo me iba a ir a Francia…—Al—**

—**Ha, entonces ¿Cuándo te vas a Alemania ? **

—**Después de la graduación… pero como no quiero ser detenido por mi abuela no he decidido cuando…**

—**Eres un hombre muy cruel… así que cuando regreses puede que ya no tengas nada de lo que dejaste…**

—**Mei—la interrumpe Haru— Cada persona debe de cumplir las metas de su vida… así que por favor no molestes a Tamaki…**

**Mei se sorprende mas no dice nada más. El silencio reina por unos instantes y se rompe en cuando Ranka entra.**

—**Bien, ya esta listo… así que por favor instálate…**

**La extranjera le sonríe y se levanta para posterior mente ir por sus cosas al cuarto de Haru. No pidiendo hacer otra cosa los chicos comienzan a ayudar sin embargo no es mucho lo que Alanís lleva, ya que es ropa en totalidad y solo un enorme caja o algo parecido.**

—**Necesitas algunos platos, vasos…tal vez una parrilla… —Kyouya—**

—**Ya lo se… pero creo que una lavadora es mas importante… la comida la puedo comprar fuera pero lavar es un problema… T—T… **

—**También una cama…**

—**Puedo dormir en el suelo… eso no es complicado… no me preocupa… con una colchoneta me va bien…**

**Al final Ranka presto una colchoneta y una pequeña mesa a la extranjera… la casa aun se veía bacía, aun cuando la alabadora estuvo instalada… en realidad parecía mas amplio de lo que era.**


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24 Decisiones… el último camino… (Parte 1).

**Algunos días después las actividades del club regresaron a la normalidad, la grabación de los videos de Fakir fueron canceladas por obvias razones, sin embargo todo el equipo permanecía en el lugar donde fue dejado… aquellos que no sabían del accidente pensaban que Fakir estaba de vacaciones o descansando… realmente no causo gran alboroto.**

—**Hace días que Al no viene… se retrasara en sus clases—Entristece una d ellas clientes frecuentes de Al—… Haru—chan ¿Sabe el por que?**

—**Ell… tubo que realizar algunos cambios en su vida… pero no se preocupen de las clases, los profesores están al tanto…**

— **¿En serio?... entonces no hay mucho problema por las clases… pero ¿Esta bien? **

—**Lo esta…**

—**Realmente creí que Fakir se convirtió en la razón de que no viniera… asta comencé a sentir antipatía por el…**

—**no deberías sentir eso, ya que si Al se entera de que desprecias a su querido amigo se pondrá muy triste…**

—**¿!Eso es verdad¡?... en todo caso creo que seguiré apoyando a Fakir…**

**Haru suspira, desde hace tiempo las clientas preguntan a cada inst5ante… así que en ocasiones se fastidia, realmente ese tipo de preguntas hacen que la castaña desee que su compañera regrese pronto… eso y el hecho de que las clientas de Al van con ella ya que nadie es mas cercano a ella que Haru…**

—**Oye Haru…—Habla Renge—**

—**¿Si? **

—**¿Podemos hablar a solas?... es acerca de Al y su relación con Fakir…**

**En el instante en que Renge se muestra seria Haru decide levantarse y pasan a la sala de a lado.**

—**Fakir tubo un accidente… y Al no vive en su casa ya que su familia regreso a Francia, si no me equivoco… Al es la hermana pequeña de Fakir…**

—**¿!COMO SUPISTE ESO¡?—Demasiada sorpresa para Haru**

—**No diré a nadie nada… pero yo ya los conocía… ellos son hijos de Claude el pintor… es por eso que en aquella fiesta me pareció conocida… además siendo mi superior en Francia era obvio que algún día me diera cuenta… **

—**Por favor no le digas a nadie…**

—**Claro que no le diré a nadie… pero… ya no quiero ver a mi superiora de esa manera… ella debe de ser la misma chica que admiro tanto… la mujer tan admirable…*o***

—**¿Qué?—.—**

—**Mi superiora podía deslumbrar a quien fuera sin importar su estado de animo… ella siempre parecía triste pero… era capas de deslumbrarnos con tanta facilidad… era tan sofisticada… ¬.¬ y ustedes se encargaron de destruir a mi superior sofisticada…**

—**¿Nosotros?—Haru fuera de entender ya que ella no sabe bien de que esta siendo culpada—**

—**Así que por favor no arruinen a mi querida superiora…**

—**¿De que hablas Renge?**

—**Desde ahora mi misión es regresarla a lo que era antes… si… así tiene que ser… esa es mi verdadera misión de estar en Japón…**

—**¿Qué no viniste por que te gusto Kyo por solo verlo en una foto? **

—**Eso también… pero según mi investigación mi superiora y el están saliendo… así que no soy competencia para mi superiora, aun que ahora se ve un poco mediocre…**

—**¿Mediocre?... para mi es verdaderamente resaltante…**

—**Eso es por que no conoces a muchos extranjeros… pero si la comparas con las otras chicas de Francia no hay tanta diferencia, además ni como chico resalta ante tal apariencia…**

—**¿Enserio?—Aun sin entender muy bien…**

**Mientras tanto Mei esta esperando a Al en casa de Ranka.**

—**Ya se tardo… creo que mejor la presiono…**

—**Debe estarse alistando para ir al colegio… supongo que como es principiante no puede manejar su apariencia por ella misma…**

—**En ese caso debería ayudarle…**

—**Supongo…**

**Mei se decide y sale del lugar parta dirigir se al departamento de la extranjera sin embargo a la mitad del camino se paraliza.**

—**Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte…**

—**¿Q…q…Alanís? **

—**Vamos tengo que llegar ala escuela durante el tiempo del club…**

—**Pero…**

—**Vamos… esto no es un problema… no creo que me corran…**

**En el club todo transcurre con normalidad… asta que un "chico" irrumpe en el lugar.**

—**Hemos regresado… mí querida dama…**

**En cuanto Tamaki escucha esa voz se pone en alerta total y enseguida se pega a Haru quien parece desconcertada.**

—**E… ¿El Zuka* club?—(*por si no lo recuerdan es el club de teatro de la escuela rival a Ouran )Reacciona Haru **

—**Haru… hemos regresado por ti… jure que no te abandonaría y estoy de regreso… **

—**Estoy bien aquí… de todas formas te lo agradezco Benibara*… en estos momentos estamos realmente ocupados…(*Benibara es la líder del club)**

—**Pero Haru… estoy segura que esta situación ha llegado a su límite… obligada a servir a estas chicas, mientras ellas son engañadas…**

**Las clientas comienzan a incomodarse ante la intromisión de quien parece ser un chico… sin embargo comienzan a murmurar tranquilamente acerca de quien probablemente sea.**

**En un descuido de Tamaki Haru es arrebatada de sus brazos provocando que este entre en estado de alerta(o mejor dicho el más inútil de sus estados de reacción).**

—**Si en verdad les interesa quítenme la de mis manos… pero no será nada fácil…—Amenaza el visitante—**

—**¿En serio? ¿Y que tal si tenemos un frente a frente solo tu y yo…?—dice una chica de cabellos rosas, negros y azules vestida de negro y ciertamente dando aires de rebelde o mejor dicho de agresividad total—… después de todo esa persona que tienes en tus brazos me pertenece…**

**En ese justo instante las clientas comienzan ha emocionarte ya que lo que parece estar pasando es una pelea por Haru.**

—**¿Tu contra mi?... si te refieres a una pelea tendrá que ser en mi especialidad… ya que tu as lanzado el reto…**

—**¿Tu especialidad? Eso suena desventajoso… ¿Cuál es tu especialidad…?**

—**El arte…**

—**Por supuesto…—La recién llegada sonríe para sorpresa de Benibara.**

—**Mañana aquí mismo… estas chicas serán el jurado… así que prepara tu mejor acto…**

**La peli rosa sonríe mientras la otra se marcha. Sin embargo ya en la puerta… frente a frente…**

—**Si es que pierdes Haru ira a la escuela Lobelia sin protestas…**

—**De acuerdo…**

—**¿!QUE¡?—Haru al fondo escuchando solamente, sin embargo su queja es ignorada.—¿¡POR QUE TENGO QUE SER DEFENDIDA POR UNA EXTRAÑA!?—se queja de nueva cuenta mas vuelve a ser ignorada.**

**Benibara se marcha y la única que queda es la peli rosa quien permanece recargada en la entrada con aires altaneros y en cierta forma agresivos.**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25 Decisiones… el ultimo camino… (Parte 2).

**Una vez que Benibara se ha retirado todos observan a la peli rosa. En realidad les extraña que una persona como ella este allí… en especial que este justamente parada en la puerta del Host chica da un suspiro y causa que todas se tensiones sin embargo los Host parecen sorprendidos.**

— **¡SUPERIORA ALELI!—Corre una rubia a su encontrarse con la peli rosa—**

— **Renge… siento no haberlo dicho antes…**

— **¡NO IMPORTA POR QUE ESTOY FELIZ DE TOSAS FORMAS…!**

**En ese instante la peli rosa acaricia la cabeza de Renge quien comienza a llorar.**

—**Se una chica fuerte…**

— **¡Si!—Responde aun llorando—Pero aun así estoy feliz… estas lágrimas no son de debilidad…**

—**De acuerdo— Sonríe la peli rosa… causando un nuevo efecto en todas las clientas ya que esta vez se muestra cálida, las chicas parecen interesadas.**

—**Hola chicos—Surge una morena de tras de la peli rosa—**

—**Mei…—Haru—**

—**Ella se vistió así, yo no tuve nada que ver…**

**Las clientas siguen mirándola y en ese instante decide observarlas directamente y…**

—**Se ven hermosas… princesas…**

"**¡KKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

**Se escucha por toda la escuela, ya las chicas acaban de ser deslumbradas por la peli rosa y al mismo tiempo se han percatado de quien es…**

—**Al… ¿Por que no se presento así desde un principio?**

— **¿No creen que fue mas divertido de esa manera?**

**Cada pregunta era respondida con sinceridad, y a la vez con el tipo de respuesta iba atrayendo mas y mas a las chicas asta que al final todas las clientas se aglomeraron a su alrededor.**

—**En realidad me parecías muy despreciable…—Comenta una—… pero no creo que realmente allá sido bueno tratarte como te trate…**

—**No te preocupes… creo que fue mi culpa… por acosar a una de sus celebridades…^—^**

**En cierta forma los host que parecían preocupado en un principio ahora están relajados ya que el cambio de Alanís fue aceptado con facilidad.**

—**Alanís…—Le habla Kyo**

— **¿Si?**

—**Ven… tengo que hablar contigo…**

—**No me regañes…—Se queja**

—**Ven…—La conduce a la otra habitación **

**Una vez que Kyo cierra la puerta la chica se recarga en ella.**

—**Se que hice mal al venir así… me lo estuvo diciendo Mei todo el camino…**

—**Si lo sabes por que lo hiciste…**

—**Por que quiero regresar a ser quien era antes…**

—**Esa no es una respuesta… tu apariencia actual…**

— **¿No te gusta? **

—**Puede que a las chicas les guste… pero es simplemente por que te hacías pasar por un chico…**

— **¿Quieres decir que a eso se debe su aceptación?**

—…

—**En Francia era mas popular que mi hermano… incluso entre las chicas… realmente creo que atraigo mas a las mujeres…**

—**Eso también seria problemático…**

—**Hoy vine vestida así… pero mañana es otro día… y luego habrá uno más y otro más… pero creo que mientras mi hermano este aquí lo mejor es estar así…**

—**Mi hermano dijo que irías a casa el siguiente pasado mañana…**

— **¿¡POR QUE NO ME PREGUNTARON ANTES!?**

—**Así que por favor cambia tu aspecto…**

—**No lo are… por ahora este es mi aspecto…**

—**En ese caso creo que debemos terminar…**

**Kyouya ha hablado con seriedad y al instante salido de la habitación, la chica se sorprende sin embargo al salir no puede seguirlo.**

—**Mei vámonos…—Ordena prácticamente**

—**No soy tu mascota…—La morena despreocupada—**

**Al ha girado una mirada fría y mas que furiosa, incluso atemorizante para todos los que la miran, los ojos carmesí que lucían bellos en ella ahora mismo lucen como los de un demonio.**

—**Si… ya vámonos… dejemos el te para otra ocasión…—Se levanta de la mesa de los gemelos quienes no creyeron jamás ver a alguien tan malévolo como Kyo.**

**Las clientas acaban de tener una de las experiencias más aterradoras de su vida, sin embargo hay una que parece haberse embelesado…**

—**Mi superiora siempre tan sofisticada y hermosa… puede ser un hermoso ángel o un sanguinario y epicúreo demonio…**

—**Renge… no creo que "epicúreo" describa eso que acabamos de ver…—Haru sin entender muy bien lo que la rubia quiso dar a entender—**

—**He recordado lo que es el amor a primera vista…**

—"**¿Amor a primera vista?... eso fue aterrador…"—Piensa Haru—**

**Mientras tanto Kyouya esta indiferente a lo acontecido, no le ha importado en lo más mínimo, así que con su acostumbrada tranquilidad llama a casa al parecer para dar la noticia que momentos atrás coacciono.**

**Y en la calle una morena camina libremente detrás de una peli rosa.**

— **¿Qué te dijo Kyouya?**

—**Desde ahora no tengo transporte… ese tipo termino con migo…**

—… **¿¡Que!? No es verdad…**

—**Lo es…**

— **¿Qué tienes planeado?**

—**Por ahora… solo prepararme para regresar mañana al instituto…**

— **¿Y vas a asistir de esa forma?**

— **¿Tiene algo de malo?—Gira con mirada maligna**

—**No… es solo que no creo que te dejen entrar… hoy tuvimos suerte…**

—**No te preocupes, si me detienen los golpeare… claro si es que alguien tiene el valor de detenerme…**

—**No apuestes a tu suerte y mejor cambia tu vestuario…**

—**Vale… pero tú vas a hacer que el uniforme de esa escuela quede con mi apariencia…**

—**Creo que te iría mejor como chico…**

—**Quiero ir como chica… así que ponte a trabajar en el diseño…**

— **¿¡POR QUE TENGO QUE HACER ESO!? **

—**Por que te lo estoy pidiendo como favor… así que te lo pagare cuando pueda…**

— **¿En serio?... realmente no te creo, pero lo are de todas formas… creo que es bueno el tratar de cambiar algo que ciertamente se ve aburrido…**

— **¿Aun que sea de diseñador?**

—**Si es de diseñador… realmente no luce como tal…**

**Una vez Mei regresa a la casa de Al, comienza a trabajar sobre lo antes dicho mientras la peligrosa la observa con asombro.**

—**Eres genial.**

—**Pues claro… ¿Qué esperabas de una aspirante a Diseñadora? **

—**No menos… y ciertamente lo vas a lograr…**

—**Seguro que así será…**

—**Espero que me dejes usar tus diseños de ahora en adelante…**

—**Derecho esa es la forma en la que vas a pagar este favor…**

**Mientras tanto en el host club se han cerrado las puertas y ahora mismo los miembros están regresando todo a la normalidad.**

— **¿Por qué se molesto?—Tamaki**

—**Terminamos… o mejor dicho la termine…**

**En ese instante Tamaki muestra una actitud preocupada.**

—**No hiciste eso… hace unos días estabas decidido a tenerla contigo…**

—**Hasta que se le ocurrió mostrarse así…**

—**Creo que eres injusto… no la juzgues por su apariencia…**

—**En realidad, mi madre quería conocerla… por que era una Carter y además por que mi hermano le dijo que era una mujer refinada…**

—…—

—**Así que llevarla a casa seria un problema y mi madre la rechazaría en totalidad…**

—**Así que en realidad te preocupa que no la dejen entrar en tu familia…**

— **¿Quién dijo que me preocupa?**

— **¿No acabas de decir eso?**

—**Para nada…**

**Kyouya se porta indiferente ante la situación sin embargo no se distingue si hubo segundas intenciones en su acción, dado que como siempre es una persona en busca de beneficios aun que tal vez en esta ocasión hayan sido "beneficios personales" los que lo movieron.**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26 Decisiones… el ultimo camino… (Parte 3).

**Día siguiente, instituto Ouran. Pasillo de el segundo grado grupo A (En otra palabras el de Haru). **

—**Buenos días… —saluda un castaño al llegar… Renge ¿Qué haces?**

—**Espero…**

— **¿Qué esperas?**

—**A mi superiora… en Sain…**

—**Ya no están en esa escuela…**

—**No importa… antes alguien llevaba sus libros asta su salón…**

—**Por eso no te preocupes… ya agarro a quien haga eso…**

— **¿¡Que!?... ¿¡Quien fie el elegido!? **

**Haru muestra cara de molestia y a la vez de no querer decir quien más la mirada penetrante de Renge la hace hablar.**

—**Yo…**

**La rubia estalla emocionada como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia de su vida, sin embargo para el resto de personas eso se convierte en algo terrorífico.**

—**Date prisa…**

**Se escucha desde fuera del salón.**

—**Tengo demasiadas faltas en mi record académico como para tener otra…**

—**Ese no es mi problema… yo te lo advertí muchas veces…**

—**Vamos…**

**Haru da un suspiro mientras deja sus cosas para salir inmediatamente y justo de tras sale una rubia sacando fotos a todo lo que acontece…**

—**Creí que nos dejaban fuera de la escuela…**

—**Ya te lo dije ahora que soy quien soy nadie va a poder detenerme…**

—**En realidad les diste miedo… es increíble que dirás esa clase de miedo…**

—**Solo utilice la mirada… "Rey demonio de baja presión" (la de Kyo al despertar), en realidad he aprendido mucho de ustedes…**

—**Ese es tu salón… lleva tus cosas…**

—**Llévalas tú…**

— **¡Son tus cosas!... yo no me di cuenta que al vivir contigo tendría que ser humillada a este grado…**

—**No te pongas así… en el almuerzo te invitare algo… ya veras…**

—**¬.¬ Si no tienes ni para comprar un algo en la calle…**

—**Ya veras…**

—**Toma tus cosas…**

—**Al menos déjalas en mi escritorio…—Demasiado insistente e infantil, casi al estilo Tamaki.**

—**No…**

—**Entonces entra al salón…**

—**No lo are… si hago eso seré retrasada por Tamaki y no llegare a clase…**

—**Supongo… estuve pensando toda la noche como aparecer hoy… y quería que me vieras… **

—**Hasta al rato—Se marcha ignorándola—**

**Dentro del salón de tercero A.**

—**Ya dime que paso…**

—**No te lo diré…**

—**Entonces dime el por que…**

—**Me estas irritando…**

—…—

—**Si hubiese tenido segundas intenciones… ni siquiera te darías cuenta…**

—**Mentiroso…**

**Tamaki esta armando un alboroto alrededor de Kyo, quien al parecer ya esta más que molesto.**

—**Buen día…**

**Entra una peli rosa llamando la atención de los presentes. **

—**Buen día…—Saludan las chicas…**

—**Tamaki… buen día…**

—**º-º**

—**¬.¬—Mirada fija a Kyouya quien la ignora totalmente—**

—**º.º—Tamaki observa—**

—**Buen día Kyouya ¬.¬**

—**Buen día…—Kyo aun ignorando a la chica—**

**Los chicos del salón permanecen expectantes sin embargo no muestran agrado.**

—**Al propósito… Al no ha venido en los últimos días…**

—**Tal vez enfermo…**

**Comentan y las chicas ríen.**

—**¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?**

**Preguntan más las chicas ríen de nueva cuenta. Mientras Al se dispone a tomar su lugar.**

—**Oye ese lugar esta ocupado…—Advierte un choco**

—**¿Disculpa?—Fija su mirada en el y lo intimida.**

—**Ese asiento le pertenece a un compañero…**

—**Es mi asiento…**

—**Pero…**

—**No me molestes Hikage…—Se sienta—**

—…—

—**Hikage… —Habla una de las chicas—…Ella es Al…**

—**¿¡No es cierto!?—Se alarma—¿¡Que rayos te hiciste!?...no creí que tuvieras esa clase de mentalidad…—Entre asustado y decepcionado—Se que tu familia tiene dinero pero… no hay que llegar a los extremos…**

**En ese instante Al se levanta y se pone frente a el.**

—**¿Eres idiota?**

—…—

—**¿No es obvio que soy una mujer?**

—**¿¡En serio!?... no me asustes de ese modo…**

**La chica lo mira fijamente con aires de molestia a tal grado que el parece hacerse pequeño.**

—**Lo siento superiora…—Dice al final y la chica sonríe—**

—**Que bueno que entiendes tu lugar…—Le dice de forma epicúrea mientras le acaricia el rostro y pone uno de sus pies aun costado de la silla del chico quien no sabe como reaccionar y baja la mirada—… ¿Qué miras?**

—**Na… nada…**

—**Mmm—mirada agresiva—**

**La chica lo libera más se le queda viendo fijamente a lo cual el chico.**

—**Yo no te hice nada… ¿Por qué me tratas así?**

—**No es que me hallas hecho algo… así soy…**

**Alanís toma asiento y las chicas la rodean.**

—**Eres sorprendente… yo nunca aria algo así…—dice una**

—**En realidad solo estaba practicando…**

—**Aun así jamás vi algo parecido…**

—**Deberían salir más…**

—**Pero si salimos… a veces a roma… este verano visitare América…**

—**Me refiero a que deberían andar por las calles, delo contrario no conocerán la vida…**

—**El uniforme que trae es muy lindo…**

—**¿En serio?... me lo hizo una amiga… justo ayer…**

—**Debí de traer el normal…**

—**Si lo traigo me veré mal… aun así es la versión que mi amiga le dio al uniforme…**

—**Por favor muéstrelo..**

**Alanís se levanta y da una vuelta… en si el uniforme es bastante corto y muestra de escote lo que debería ser el cuello del uniforme, sin embargo no muestra en si la piel ya que esta cubierto por un velo fino… y un encaje al cuello, las mangas permanecen como normalmente son, sin embargo Al reafirmo la diferencia con unas botas de plataforma y bastantes correas.**

—**Ne creí que el uniforme se pudiera ver así… creo que pediré uno a mi diseñador…**

—**Este es un modelo exclusivo… de mi diseñador… no me gusta que lo copeen—Responde ferozmente—… pero si de verdad quieren uno entonces hablen directamente con el creador… aquí les doy su numero…—Comienza a repartir pequeños papeles…**

**Kyouya la mira de reojo, sin embargo no dice nada. Parece molesto.**

**Hora del almuerzo. Cafeterí host están sentados en una de las mesas sin embargo dos chicas discuten**

—**Dijiste que en compensación me invitarías algo… pero no traes ni dinero ni almuerzo… y muy por el contrario yo tengo que darte de mi almuerzo… por eso me gusta comer en el salón…—Se queja Haru**

—**Espera un momento… tengo que ver el momento…**

—**Sinceramente no volveré a creer en ti…**

—**Espera…**

—**Estoy esperando…**

—**Ya lo vi… ok… lo que voy a hacer jamás lo hagas tu…**

—**¿Qué…?**

**Al cambia su temperamento a un modo frio, cruza las piernas y da la espalda a la castaña…**

—**Hayato Tarumi de 3 B… capitán del club de fútbol, no creí que viniera a almorzar aquí… **

**Junto a los host va pasando el equipo de fútbol sin embargo Al ha lanzado ese comentario con la intención de pretender no ser escuchada.**

—**¿Disculpe la conozco? –Se detiene el chico—**

—**No tendrías que …**

**La chica se ha levantado y puesto de frente al chico quien le mira fijamente. La mujer se le acerca peligrosamente.**

—**En realidad no creo que deba comer aquí… un deportista debe mantener su… ya sabe…**

—**No, no se… ¿Te gustaría discutir con migo ese punto? **

—**¿Perdón?**

—**¿Quieres almorzar con migo?**

—**No lo se…—La chica mira a Haru y le guiñe para después volver a mirar al chico—… Recién nos conocemos frente a frente…**

—**En ese caso puedes llevar a una amiga contigo…**

—**¿Amiga?... si aceptas invitar a Haru voy…**

—**No hay problema…**

—**Eres tan lindo… vamos Haru…**

**Los host se quedan boquiabiertos al ver el comportamiento tan "Arrojado" de la chica. Sin embargo a Haru no le parece molesto; así que se levanta y va con ambos. Al final el pobre de Hayato Tarumi termina siendo utilizado ya que la chica lo ignora el resto del almuerzo para permanecer hablan do con Haru.**

—**Hey Haru nos vamos…—Anuncian los gemelos—**

—**Espérenme—Haru se levanta—… nos vemos en el club…**

—**Tienes que estar en el club… yo debó ir a casa y ver a mi hermano…**

—**Hoy veras a Benibara… ¿SE TE OLVIDO?... MI DESTINO ESTA EN TUS MANOS MÁS VALE QUE TE PRESENTES…**

—**Es verdad… entonces te veo en el club…**

—**Si…**

—**Oye Hayato Tarumi … ¿Me acompañas a mi salón?—Le coquetea**

—**S…Si…**

**Mientras tanto Tamaki observa a lo lejos el comportamiento de la extranjera.**

—**¿No te molesta?**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Que tu novia ande con otro…**

—**Ella solo lo esta utilizando… además creo que quiere darme celos y no lo lograra…**

—**¿En serio?**

—**Si… ya que hemos terminado eso no me importa…**

—**En todo caso es bueno que pienses así… ya que en estos momentos esos dos se están besando…**

**Kyouya gira al instante para ver lo que Tamaki ha dicho y ve lo anunciado.**

—**En verdad me agrada la forma en la que tomas las cosas… creí que serias más impulsivo, pero es obvio que no eres así, eres tú después de todo… ¿Kyo?...—No obtiene respuesta así que mira directamente a su amigo quien tiene la mirada de "Demonio".—…¿Kyo?**

**Sin más Kyouya camina directamente hacia la chica y los separa de golpe.**

—**¡Hey!— se queja Hayato Tarumi**

—**Si la vuelves a tocar te mato…**

**Dice sin más y la toma del brazo para llevársela.**

—**Me estas lastimando**

—**Cállate…**

—**No tienes que ponerte así… ya no somos nada… me lo estuviste diciendo toda al mañana…**

—**Yo no te dije nada…**

—**Justamente por eso… además ayer terminamos… así que suéltame por favor…**

—**No fue así…**

—**¿En serio?**

—**Toda la mañana estuve conteniendo mi enojo, no quiero que te exhibas frente a nadie, ni siquiera con las chicas…**

—…—

—**Si me desobedeces…**

—**No viviré bajo tus reglas…**

**En ese instante él la mira molesto y ella pierde toda su confianza, la expresión de Kyo cambia a una de soledad y la chica queda peor.**

—**No quiero que lo hagas… pero hasta ahora nunca había sentido celos…**

—**Lo… lo siento…**

—**Vamos tarde para la clase…**

—**Solo responde algo…**

—…—

—**¿Qué relación tenemos? **

—**La de amo esclavo… por hoy… mañana veremos que sucede…**

…**CONTINUARA…**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 26 Decisiones… el ultimo camino… (Parte 3).

**Día siguiente, instituto Ouran. Pasillo de el segundo grado grupo A (En otra palabras el de Haru). **

—**Buenos días… —saluda un castaño al llegar… Renge ¿Qué haces?**

—**Espero…**

— **¿Qué esperas?**

—**A mi superiora… en Sain…**

—**Ya no están en esa escuela…**

—**No importa… antes alguien llevaba sus libros asta su salón…**

—**Por eso no te preocupes… ya agarro a quien haga eso…**

— **¿¡Que!?... ¿¡Quien fie el elegido!? **

**Haru muestra cara de molestia y a la vez de no querer decir quien más la mirada penetrante de Renge la hace hablar.**

—**Yo…**

**La rubia estalla emocionada como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia de su vida, sin embargo para el resto de personas eso se convierte en algo terrorífico.**

—**Date prisa…**

**Se escucha desde fuera del salón.**

—**Tengo demasiadas faltas en mi record académico como para tener otra…**

—**Ese no es mi problema… yo te lo advertí muchas veces…**

—**Vamos…**

**Haru da un suspiro mientras deja sus cosas para salir inmediatamente y justo de tras sale una rubia sacando fotos a todo lo que acontece…**

—**Creí que nos dejaban fuera de la escuela…**

—**Ya te lo dije ahora que soy quien soy nadie va a poder detenerme…**

—**En realidad les diste miedo… es increíble que dirás esa clase de miedo…**

—**Solo utilice la mirada… "Rey demonio de baja presión" (la de Kyo al despertar), en realidad he aprendido mucho de ustedes…**

—**Ese es tu salón… lleva tus cosas…**

—**Llévalas tú…**

— **¡Son tus cosas!... yo no me di cuenta que al vivir contigo tendría que ser humillada a este grado…**

—**No te pongas así… en el almuerzo te invitare algo… ya veras…**

—**¬.¬ Si no tienes ni para comprar un algo en la calle…**

—**Ya veras…**

—**Toma tus cosas…**

—**Al menos déjalas en mi escritorio…—Demasiado insistente e infantil, casi al estilo Tamaki.**

—**No…**

—**Entonces entra al salón…**

—**No lo are… si hago eso seré retrasada por Tamaki y no llegare a clase…**

—**Supongo… estuve pensando toda la noche como aparecer hoy… y quería que me vieras… **

—**Hasta al rato—Se marcha ignorándola—**

**Dentro del salón de tercero A.**

—**Ya dime que paso…**

—**No te lo diré…**

—**Entonces dime el por que…**

—**Me estas irritando…**

—…—

—**Si hubiese tenido segundas intenciones… ni siquiera te darías cuenta…**

—**Mentiroso…**

**Tamaki esta armando un alboroto alrededor de Kyo, quien al parecer ya esta más que molesto.**

—**Buen día…**

**Entra una peli rosa llamando la atención de los presentes. **

—**Buen día…—Saludan las chicas…**

—**Tamaki… buen día…**

—**º-º**

—**¬.¬—Mirada fija a Kyouya quien la ignora totalmente—**

—**º.º—Tamaki observa—**

—**Buen día Kyouya ¬.¬**

—**Buen día…—Kyo aun ignorando a la chica—**

**Los chicos del salón permanecen expectantes sin embargo no muestran agrado.**

—**Al propósito… Al no ha venido en los últimos días…**

—**Tal vez enfermo…**

**Comentan y las chicas ríen.**

—**¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?**

**Preguntan más las chicas ríen de nueva cuenta. Mientras Al se dispone a tomar su lugar.**

—**Oye ese lugar esta ocupado…—Advierte un choco**

—**¿Disculpa?—Fija su mirada en el y lo intimida.**

—**Ese asiento le pertenece a un compañero…**

—**Es mi asiento…**

—**Pero…**

—**No me molestes Hikage…—Se sienta—**

—…—

—**Hikage… —Habla una de las chicas—…Ella es Al…**

—**¿¡No es cierto!?—Se alarma—¿¡Que rayos te hiciste!?...no creí que tuvieras esa clase de mentalidad…—Entre asustado y decepcionado—Se que tu familia tiene dinero pero… no hay que llegar a los extremos…**

**En ese instante Al se levanta y se pone frente a el.**

—**¿Eres idiota?**

—…—

—**¿No es obvio que soy una mujer?**

—**¿¡En serio!?... no me asustes de ese modo…**

**La chica lo mira fijamente con aires de molestia a tal grado que el parece hacerse pequeño.**

—**Lo siento superiora…—Dice al final y la chica sonríe—**

—**Que bueno que entiendes tu lugar…—Le dice de forma epicúrea mientras le acaricia el rostro y pone uno de sus pies aun costado de la silla del chico quien no sabe como reaccionar y baja la mirada—… ¿Qué miras?**

—**Na… nada…**

—**Mmm—mirada agresiva—**

**La chica lo libera más se le queda viendo fijamente a lo cual el chico.**

—**Yo no te hice nada… ¿Por qué me tratas así?**

—**No es que me hallas hecho algo… así soy…**

**Alanís toma asiento y las chicas la rodean.**

—**Eres sorprendente… yo nunca aria algo así…—dice una**

—**En realidad solo estaba practicando…**

—**Aun así jamás vi algo parecido…**

—**Deberían salir más…**

—**Pero si salimos… a veces a roma… este verano visitare América…**

—**Me refiero a que deberían andar por las calles, delo contrario no conocerán la vida…**

—**El uniforme que trae es muy lindo…**

—**¿En serio?... me lo hizo una amiga… justo ayer…**

—**Debí de traer el normal…**

—**Si lo traigo me veré mal… aun así es la versión que mi amiga le dio al uniforme…**

—**Por favor muéstrelo..**

**Alanís se levanta y da una vuelta… en si el uniforme es bastante corto y muestra de escote lo que debería ser el cuello del uniforme, sin embargo no muestra en si la piel ya que esta cubierto por un velo fino… y un encaje al cuello, las mangas permanecen como normalmente son, sin embargo Al reafirmo la diferencia con unas botas de plataforma y bastantes correas.**

—**Ne creí que el uniforme se pudiera ver así… creo que pediré uno a mi diseñador…**

—**Este es un modelo exclusivo… de mi diseñador… no me gusta que lo copeen—Responde ferozmente—… pero si de verdad quieren uno entonces hablen directamente con el creador… aquí les doy su numero…—Comienza a repartir pequeños papeles…**

**Kyouya la mira de reojo, sin embargo no dice nada. Parece molesto.**

**Hora del almuerzo. Cafeterí host están sentados en una de las mesas sin embargo dos chicas discuten**

—**Dijiste que en compensación me invitarías algo… pero no traes ni dinero ni almuerzo… y muy por el contrario yo tengo que darte de mi almuerzo… por eso me gusta comer en el salón…—Se queja Haru**

—**Espera un momento… tengo que ver el momento…**

—**Sinceramente no volveré a creer en ti…**

—**Espera…**

—**Estoy esperando…**

—**Ya lo vi… ok… lo que voy a hacer jamás lo hagas tu…**

—**¿Qué…?**

**Al cambia su temperamento a un modo frio, cruza las piernas y da la espalda a la castaña…**

—**Hayato Tarumi de 3 B… capitán del club de fútbol, no creí que viniera a almorzar aquí… **

**Junto a los host va pasando el equipo de fútbol sin embargo Al ha lanzado ese comentario con la intención de pretender no ser escuchada.**

—**¿Disculpe la conozco? –Se detiene el chico—**

—**No tendrías que …**

**La chica se ha levantado y puesto de frente al chico quien le mira fijamente. La mujer se le acerca peligrosamente.**

—**En realidad no creo que deba comer aquí… un deportista debe mantener su… ya sabe…**

—**No, no se… ¿Te gustaría discutir con migo ese punto? **

—**¿Perdón?**

—**¿Quieres almorzar con migo?**

—**No lo se…—La chica mira a Haru y le guiñe para después volver a mirar al chico—… Recién nos conocemos frente a frente…**

—**En ese caso puedes llevar a una amiga contigo…**

—**¿Amiga?... si aceptas invitar a Haru voy…**

—**No hay problema…**

—**Eres tan lindo… vamos Haru…**

**Los host se quedan boquiabiertos al ver el comportamiento tan "Arrojado" de la chica. Sin embargo a Haru no le parece molesto; así que se levanta y va con ambos. Al final el pobre de Hayato Tarumi termina siendo utilizado ya que la chica lo ignora el resto del almuerzo para permanecer hablan do con Haru.**

—**Hey Haru nos vamos…—Anuncian los gemelos—**

—**Espérenme—Haru se levanta—… nos vemos en el club…**

—**Tienes que estar en el club… yo debó ir a casa y ver a mi hermano…**

—**Hoy veras a Benibara… ¿SE TE OLVIDO?... MI DESTINO ESTA EN TUS MANOS MÁS VALE QUE TE PRESENTES…**

—**Es verdad… entonces te veo en el club…**

—**Si…**

—**Oye Hayato Tarumi … ¿Me acompañas a mi salón?—Le coquetea**

—**S…Si…**

**Mientras tanto Tamaki observa a lo lejos el comportamiento de la extranjera.**

—**¿No te molesta?**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Que tu novia ande con otro…**

—**Ella solo lo esta utilizando… además creo que quiere darme celos y no lo lograra…**

—**¿En serio?**

—**Si… ya que hemos terminado eso no me importa…**

—**En todo caso es bueno que pienses así… ya que en estos momentos esos dos se están besando…**

**Kyouya gira al instante para ver lo que Tamaki ha dicho y ve lo anunciado.**

—**En verdad me agrada la forma en la que tomas las cosas… creí que serias más impulsivo, pero es obvio que no eres así, eres tú después de todo… ¿Kyo?...—No obtiene respuesta así que mira directamente a su amigo quien tiene la mirada de "Demonio".—…¿Kyo?**

**Sin más Kyouya camina directamente hacia la chica y los separa de golpe.**

—**¡Hey!— se queja Hayato Tarumi**

—**Si la vuelves a tocar te mato…**

**Dice sin más y la toma del brazo para llevársela.**

—**Me estas lastimando**

—**Cállate…**

—**No tienes que ponerte así… ya no somos nada… me lo estuviste diciendo toda al mañana…**

—**Yo no te dije nada…**

—**Justamente por eso… además ayer terminamos… así que suéltame por favor…**

—**No fue así…**

—**¿En serio?**

—**Toda la mañana estuve conteniendo mi enojo, no quiero que te exhibas frente a nadie, ni siquiera con las chicas…**

—…—

—**Si me desobedeces…**

—**No viviré bajo tus reglas…**

**En ese instante él la mira molesto y ella pierde toda su confianza, la expresión de Kyo cambia a una de soledad y la chica queda peor.**

—**No quiero que lo hagas… pero hasta ahora nunca había sentido celos…**

—**Lo… lo siento…**

—**Vamos tarde para la clase…**

—**Solo responde algo…**

—…—

—**¿Qué relación tenemos? **

—**La de amo esclavo… por hoy… mañana veremos que sucede…**

…**CONTINUARA…**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28 Decisiones… el ultimo camino… (Parte 5/fin de la secuencia).

**Los días comienzan a pasar rápidamente. Ya solo falta menos de un mes para la salida de los host mayores. El club esta cerrado pues ya casi cesan las actividades, solo les resta el evento de clausura de este año… y ese planea realizarse el día después del egreso.**

— **¿Qué les parece un gran baile…?—Propone Tamaki**

— **¿Cómo hace un año?... es realmente aburrido repetir lo mismo cada año…—Kaoru**

—**Kyo…— Tamaki busca a su amigo con la intención de ser defendido, sin embargo Kyouya esta distraído y más que lejano— ¿Estas bien?**

—**En las últimas semanas no ha venido…—Dice Kyo en susurro como si no quisiera ser oído—**

—**Y lo que te esta distrayendo es que hoy tu "Hermano mayor" va con tu novia y ya no te dejara entrar ¿cierto? –Asume Tamaki por la actitud del pelinegro—**

—**Esa persona parece problemática… la otra ya lo es… ¿Qué clase de vida llevaran juntos?—Hikaru **

—… — **Kyo no dice más y solo se limita a observar por la ventana, ha estas alturas ya debería estar listo todo el evento de clausura, sin embargo el principal administrador continua ausente y al parecer sin la menor intención de regresar.**

—**Kyo… yo quiero ir a casa de Haru ¿Vienes con migo?**

**Kyouya gira a ver a su amigo y sin más va con el, los gemelos pretenden seguirlos sin embargo Kyouya los detiene.**

—**Quédense aquí—Gira Kyouya algo serio—**

—**Pero—Kaoru insatisfecho—**

—**Necesito que reciban algo por mi, así que espérenlo… después podrán alcanzarnos…**

**Sin más los gemelos acceden. Queriendo o no lo hacen al ver la expresión antinatural de Kyo, la cual ha llegado a preocuparlos lo suficiente.**

**Media hora después residencia Fujioka. **

—**Entonces no han llegado…**

—**Supongo que tuvieron un problema con el transporte…**

**Tamaki y Haru platican mientras Kyouya permanece fuera del lugar. Ambos escuchan pasos y ven como Kyouya desaparece de la entrada, en pocos instantes Fakir ha pasado frente a la puerta apoyado en Ranka y Kyo mientras Al camina detrás llevando una silla de ruedas.**

—**Puedo ir solo…**

—**No puedes…**

—**Me estoy hartando…**

—**Cállate Fakir… pareces un niño…**

—…—**silencio como queja máxima—**

**La castaña sale del lugar y tras ella Tamaki; ambos llegan al departamento de Al para ver como Fakir es instalado en una cama.**

— **¿No pudiste conseguir algo mejor…? digo con la silla no me podre mover para ningún lado en este minúsculo lugar…**

—**Cállate**

**Ambos se comportan agresivos, la acción siempre es la misma, uno ataca y el otro responde.**

—**No quiero estar encerrado…**

—**Tendrás que estarlo…**

—**Voy ha salir…**

—**No…**

—**Lo hare…**

—**No…**

— **¿Quieres apostar?**

—**Si te levantas de esa cama te are acostar y créeme que te dolerá…**

**Fakir ignora las advertencias de la chica y se levanta para sorpresa de todos comienza a andar como si nada sin embargo la chica le da una fuerte patada en una de sus recién curadas piernas haciéndolo caer al instante.**

— **¡IDIOTA!... ¿Que no vez que recién me he curado?**

—**Si te duele regresa a la cama…**

**Sin más y apenas pudiendo el extranjero regresa a su lugar de origen. Muestra gestos un tanto infantiles sin embargo no pierde su actitud de "demonio".**

—**Tengo sed… esclavo tráeme agua…**

**La mujer sonríe y le da la espalda.**

— **¡SI NO QUIERES QUE ME LEBANTE TRAEME AGUA!**

—**Yo no escuche nada…**

—…—

—**Ho… es verdad tengo que decir las reglas que debes seguir mientras vivas en mi casa… regla uno… no molestes a los vecinos ni a nadie… numero dos… cada que desees algo lo aras por ti mismo usaras la silla hasta que opine que usaras las muletas… regla tres… no puedes traer a nadie a casa… regla cuatro… si sales no causes problemas…**

—**Por ahora son suficientes básicamente no tengo que hablar con nadie si no eres tu…**

—**Como si pudieras hablar con otros… y si es que puedes no creo que quieras…**

—…—

—**Te lo dije…**

—**Voy ha hablar con Haru… **

**Kyouya ve fijamente el hombre quien de igual forma no le quita la vista de encima…**

— **¿Qué?**

—**Tengo algo que proponerte…**

—…—

—**Quiero que participes en el ultimo evento de nuestro club… será algo novedoso para la escuela entera y de esa forma se nos recordara por mucho tiempo…**

—**No tengo a todo mi equipo… además— gira a ver a Al—… mi hermana tendría que darme permiso…**

— **¿Yo? Si es trabajo puedes decidir por ti mismo…**

—**En ese caso… ¿Qué clase de espectáculo quieres…?... **

—**Quiero que toques tu música en El host club…**

—**Sera un espectáculo pequeño… supongo que por algo tendré que volver a empezar… aun que hay un mínimo problema…**

— **¿Cuál? **

—**No tengo a ningún músico… los que contrate me abandonaron después del accidente… además de que tampoco tenemos vestuarios…**

—**Tengo una amiga que nos ayudara…—Al**

— **¿Quién?—Fakir sorprendido**

—**En realidad son dos… Renge y Mei… ambas nos ayudaran con el vestuario…—Al**

— **¿Y mi imagen? **

**Al encoge sus hombros en señal de "yo no se, arregla eso por ti mismo"**

—**Ootori quiero mandar traer a mis músicos…**

—**De acuerdo… supongo que cualquier músico podrá…**

—**Quiero a mis músicos… ellos están en Francia así que mándalos traer…**

**Al parecer ambos hombre siguen sin ponerse de acuerdo así que el resto sale del lugar.**

—**Tu hermano es muy… especial…**

—**Cuando lo conozcan les hartara y exasperara al exceso… especialmente a Kyouya… ya que mi hermano solo tiene dos cosas presentes su familia y amigos… aun que por suerte a Haru la considera mi hermana… **

— **¿No es que tu me consideras de esa forma?**

—**Ciertamente… así que Fakir no te molestara…**

—…—

—**Pero a Tamaki tal vez lo moleste… aun que puede que seas el que mejor le cae ya que te pareces a Claude…**

—

**Los días continúan pasando a mayor velocidad. El evento del club ya esta casi listo solo falta que lleguen los músicos y tienen para llegar solo 12 horas ya que hoy es la ceremonia de graduación.**

**Haru esta un tanto distante en los últimos días, sin embargo ella no es la única, también el resto de los host permanecen un tanto distraídos y callados entre si. Todo ello a causa de que el fundador no ha cambiado de parecer y en 2 días después de la graduación se ira.**

**Los casi graduados están en sus salones esperando las indicaciones para pasar al salón principal a la ceremonia. Todos parecen tensos y algunos especialmente las chicas se arremolinan llorosas.**

**En el auditorio el resto de los grados del instituto ya están esperando que los de tercer año aparezcan.**

—**Haru… ¿Has hablado con Tamaki?**

—…—

—**Si le pides que no se marche estoy seguro de que no se…**

—**No lo detendré… el hacerlo seria enjaularlo en algo que no quiere… si se queda aquí será orillado a vivir como algo que no quiere… si se va puede crear sus alas el mismo… todos nosotros sabemos que Tamaki fue obligado a estar aquí, así que el hecho de que se la allá pasado bien ya es un triunfo sobre su abuela…**

—**Lo que no puedo aceptar es que te deje atrás…**

—…—

—**Hablare con el y le are ver que…**

—**Cada uno seguirá su camino algún día… así que dejémoslo partir…**

**Kaoru no puede persuadir a la chica de lo que el desearía que hiciera, sin embargo tampoco quiere obligarla.**

**Una voz anuncia a los que pronto egresaran y estos entran a tomar sus lugares.**

—**Oigan ¿Y esos que?—Hikaru ha notado a un grupo de chicos bastante llamativos en la parte trasera del auditorio—**

—…—**Haru gira a ver sin embargo tampoco tiene idea—**

—**Su aspecto es similar al de Fakir… en especial las chicas… ellas tienen el aspecto más agresivo…—Kaoru—**

**El trió deja de platicar ya que la ceremonia ha comenzado. Primero un discurso largo para seguir con los eventos artísticos y posterior mente el nombre de Kyouya es dicho…**

"**Reconocimiento al mejor promedio de tercer año… Ootori Kyouya…"**

**Todos aplauden y Kyo se levanta a recibir sus documentos.**

"**Reconocimiento al segundo lugar de tercer grado… Tamaki Souo"**

**De la misma forma que el pelinegro se levanta Tamaki, ambos se quedan al frente tomando lugar a la izquierda del presentador…**

**El trió esta hablando entre si al parecer quieren predecir el tercer lugar.**

—…**Tercer lugar… Alineé…—Bromea Kaoru sin embargo es interrumpido por el anuncio oficial en el cual no nombran a la chica.**

—**No dijo su nombre—**

— **¿¡PAPÁ!?—Se alerta Haru ya que Ranka ha aparecido repentinamente—**

**Vine a cubrir el lugar del padre de Al, pero tal parece que no hay de que sentirme orgulloso…—se decepciona—**

**Después del reconocimiento oficial a todos los promedios sigue el nombramiento del resto de los alumnos que uno a uno pasan por su certificado. Para cuando nombran a la peli rosa esta se levanta y llega para recibir su certificado sin embargo los padres empiezan a murmurar entre si. Fuertes gritos se escuchan al fondo del auditorio la chica no parece prestar atención mar ríe con tal escándalo. El auditorio entero gira a ver que es lo que sucede y ve como la banda de "rebeldes" grita sin descanso, todos hablan francés. Lo cual llama más la atención ya que son extranjeros. Uno de ellos enciende a todo volumen una grabadora…**

"**Los que están al fondo guarden silencio…" **

**Dice el presentador sin obtener respuesta, sin embargo Al se detiene a mitad de su camino de regreso, mira fijamente a los revoltosos y… levanta los brazos manda un beso y sigue con su camino, con eso ellos continúan su escándalo, Una guitarra comienza a resonar con gran fuerza y de entre todos Fakir es quien resalta. La música deja de escucharse cuando la peli rosa regresa a su lugar. Y una vez que el escándalo cesa comienza a reír.**

**Tamaki y Kyouya se miran entre si… los host todos ellos están riendo, mientras que el resto del auditorio parece molesto especialmente los padres… el director parece compartir la alegría de los host pues no ha dicho nada y tal pareciese que esta aguantando la risa.**

**La ceremonia ha terminado, todos los asistentes están esperando fuera del lugar tras chicos caminan a la salida donde ya son esperados.**

—**Tamaki— le habla su padre y el rubio se marcha—**

—**Hermano—Una chica se acerca a Kyouya llevándolo con el resto de si familia **

**Al camina sola, tal parece que busca algo.**

—**Al—Le habla Haru y la chica sonríe—**

— **¿Fue muy escandaloso no crees? **

—**Demasiado…**

—**Fui obligada ha hacerlo… si no lo hubiera hecho me habrían ido a molestar hasta mi lugar…**

**Ambas comienzan a reír y Ranka aprovecha para tomar fotos del momento, en pocos instantes el resto de los host llegan con ellas y es entonces cuando Ranka toma la foto que podría ser la ultima de los chicos como Host… al menos dentro de Ouran.**

—**Creí que habías dicho… que dirías algo como… "Cállense idiotas"—Se acerca una chica de cabellos azules y abraza a la peli rosa por el cuello.**

—**También dije que lo aria si todas mis fans estaban… y no esta Gumi…—Al**

—**Esperaba que dijeras algo… aun que ese beso era para mi ¿Cierto?—llega un rubio quien se recarga en Haru la cual esta más que extrañada.**

—**Al propósito mi nombre es Ángel…—Se presenta la chica—**

—**En realidad se llama Carlota…—Al causa que la peli azul se moleste y la deje de abrazar.**

—**Mi nombre es Demian…**

—**El se llama José…—Nuevamente hace que el chico se aleje un poco— y no tengo que presentarles a los host por que ya los puse al tanto… **

—**Lo único que me gusta de aquí es Haru… ¿Por qué no hiciste más amigas? –Se queja el rubio/Demian.**

—**Eso no tengo que contártelo… además si tengo muchas seguidoras por aquí… solo que no puedo llamarlas amigas…**

—**Lo cual quiere decir que sigues siendo más popular entre las chicas que con los chicos…—Asume la peli azul/Ángel **

—**Ciertamente… pero ya les hable de Kyouya… **

**En ese instante el rubio se acerca Kyo. **

— **¿No te da miedo eta mujer?, ella suele ser agresiva asta los codos… no se aguanta nada que quiera decir… y suele golpearte si se molesta contigo… además de que su habilidad para engañar a la gente es brutal… es por eso que odio a las actrices…**

—**Hace dos días no te aguantabas las ganas por venir a ver la…—Ángel tratando de meter discordia—**

—**Cállate… —gira a ver la respuesta del pelinegro—**

—**Si ella te parece una mujer que da miedo simplemente te diré que yo doy más miedo que ella—**

**El resto de los host ríen pues bien saben que Al siempre sigue las instrucciones de Kyo al pie de la letra. **

—**mmm… eso no contesta mi pregunta… pero no importa… tu eres el jefe… ¿Dónde instalamos nuestro equipo? **

— **¿Tu eres el jefe?—Ángel sorprendida— no creí que quien nos contrato y mando traer fuera tan joven…**

—**Instalaran sus instrumentos en el salón de música… los llevare… al propósito… los llevare a un hotel después de esto…**

**Kyouya al percatarse que no les dio lugar al cual llegar.**

—**No te preocupes, Renge nos dejo quedarnos en su casa… incluso mando traer casi a medio Saint Benit.—Demian**

—**En ese caso contratare un chofer…**

—**No te molestes, nos gustaría conocer el lugar por nuestros pies…—Ángel—**

**La impresión que le ha dado a Kyo es que ellos no son de Saint Benit, ya que al parecer no tienen la costumbre de viajar en auto.**

—**Ustedes… ¿De que universidad vienen? **

**Pregunta el pelinegro.**

—**¿Escuela?—Demian— nosotros no estamos estudiando, nos dedicamos a la música al 100… comemos, dormimos, fumamos y bebemos por la música…**

—**Ellos no son de Saint Benit – Aclara Al—… ellos son amigos de mi hermano, se conocieron en las calles… bebiendo música… **

—**Pero al final el idiota de tu hermano logro avanzar más que nosotros…**

—…—

**Kyo se detiene por un momento, ahora esta analizando si debe o no ponerlos a tocar con Fakir. Ciertamente hiso lo que le pidieron, pero el hecho de que los músicos sean de un nivel inferior le preocupa.**

—**La primera que tocaremos será "Prisoner"… —habla Ángel con Demian**

—**Yo quiero tocar "Romans"… **

**Tamaki ve la preocupación de su amigo y se acerca.**

—**Estoy seguro de que saldrá todo bien… si no fuera así ten por seguro que Fakir no los habría llamado…**

—**Quiero pensar eso…**

—**Te aseguro que será algo genial…**

—**Tiene que serlo… llevo planeándolo casi 2 meses…**

—**¿Tanto?**

—**Si el rey no se preocupa… me toca a mí hacerlo…**

**Tamaki percibe algo de hostilidad en las palabras del pelinegro.**

—**¿Te hice algo?**

—**Te iras en dos días… ¿Estas seguro?**

—**Lo estoy… y no cambiare de parecer…**

—**En ese caso yo podre avanzar…**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Mi padre me ha pedido que lleve ha Haru a casa…**

—**Espera y…**

—**Ella no esta contemplada en mis planes… no después de que Haru este libre de quien la deja atrás…**

**Las palabras de Kyouya han aterrado la rubio, hace tiempo que se dio cuenta de que Kyo gustaba de Haru, sin embargo creyó que el seria capas de dejar a Al a un lado por ir tras Haru.**

…**CONTINUARA… **


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29 La última decisión.

**Al día siguiente por la mañana Kyouya supervisa la instalación de todo el equipo dentro del club o mejor dicho lo que fue el club, ya que hoy después de toda la celebración se dará el anuncio oficial de la desintegración total del host club.**

**Ante la desintegración del club los gemelos están inconformes ya que ellos insisten en que pueden hacerse cargo, sin embargo Kyouya los ha persuadido poco a poco alegando que ellos no podrán llevar el manejo y administración del lugar, además de que si el rey del club se marcha no hay necesidad de que este continúe existiendo. Aun que Kyouya no parece muy feliz de la resolución de clausura, el no ha dicho que fue Tamaki quien pidió la disolución; en primer lugar por que ya lo había hecho alguna vez y eso disgustaría a los gemelos, y en segundo lugar por que aun esta esperando que Tamaki cambiara de parecer, tanto para no disolver el club, como para no irse del país.**

—**Oye jefe…**

**Habla un rubio y Kyo gira la mirada.**

— **¿Dónde esta mi líder?**

—**Si te refieres a Fakir llegara asta la tarde… **

— **¿Tengo que permanecer aquí?**

—**No… solo tienes que estar puntual para la presentación… preferente mente media hora si es que quieres prepararte, sino solo debes estar listo para llegar y tocar…**

—**Eres un jefe muy frio…**

—**Tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que por favor no me quites el tiempo…**

**A pesar de que el rubio es mayor que Kyo prefiere obedecer, después de todo fue Kyouya quien los contrato.**

—**Kyouya—llega una castaña—**

—**Haru—Kyouya casi al instante se acerca a la chica—**

— **¿Esta Tamaki aquí?**

—**mmm… viniste por eso… pero no el no esta aquí… ¿algún problema?**

—**Muchos en realidad…**

—**Puedes contarme…**

—**Tamaki ha estado muy distante, siento que ya no quiere hablar con nadie… en cierta forma me preocupa…**

— **¿Qué?... el que no te hable a ti… o el que se valla…**

—**En realidad se que se ira, pero me gustaría que siguiéramos en contacto, no solo yo… quiero que sigamos en contacto todos…**

—**No se si eso podrá ser… después de todo si el se va es para no regresar… ¿Has pensado en eso?**

—…—**La castaña se queda perpleja, no había pensado en eso… sabia que Tamaki se iría… pero ¿No regresara?, eso no lo tenía contemplado, daba por hecho que algún día regresaría a Japón…**

—**El hecho de que Tamaki se valla significa que no regresara, por el simple hecho de que esta retando a su abuela… si se marcha y luego regresa significa que tendría que volver a pelear por su libertad y dudo que quiera volver ha enfrentarse a su sangre, principalmente por que al irse lo primero que hará es buscar a su madre… y eso quiere decir que abandonara a su padre… y a su abuela…**

—…—

**La castaña da la espalda a Kyo quien la ve como esperando algo.**

—**No te preocupes aun que el se valla yo estaré contigo…**

—…—

—**O a caso has decidido… ¿Iras con el?**

—…—**la castaña lo mira sin dar respuesta… ella no quiere escuchar esa realidad, no así como se le esta planteando, de momento… tan casual… tan cruel… así que se marcha sin decir más…**

**La castaña va caminando fuera, ya casi llega a la salida de la escuela… se ve distraída, o tal vez demasiado pensativa… pero ¿En que piensa? Tal vez en el poco tiempo que tendrá a Tamaki junto a ella… si es que aun esta cerca…**

**La hora del evento llega las clientas están en el lugar, pero no solo ellas, entre el publico también hay muchos chicos quienes parecen interesados en el evento de despedida del rey, aun que tal ves sea para darle la despedida a quien consideraron su amigo, rival y compañero a lo largo de la estudio… después de todo, Tamaki era la única persona capas de juntar multitudes solo con su presencia…**

**Todos están platicando mientras los host permanecen recibiendo a sus últimos clientes.**

—**Es un placer tenerlos con nosotros… en este el ultimo evento del año… espero que lo disfruten, ya que es un cambio algo fuerte para lo que habíamos venido haciendo…—anuncia el rey y todos comienzan a murmurar pues no tienen ni la más mínima idea de que se trata…**

**Las luces son apagadas y casi al instante todos callan se escucha un violín y una voz femenina cantando a manera de opera… se enciende una luz y muestra a la mujer que canta una peli azul vestida con atuendos victorianos; otra voz se le une y esta vez una peli rosa es mostrada con sus habituales vestidos negros, la guitarra y sintetizador se integran al igual que la voz principal… las luces del escenario se encienden y muestran a Fakir lo cual comienza a causar un gran revuelo… conforme avanza el espectáculo Fakir comienza a tocar música que jamás se le había visto tocar en sus conciertos televisivos… al final ambas mujeres dejan de cantar para solo permanecer como bailarinas de la música. Las chicas comienzan a gritar y enloquecer en parte por que los chicos que venían acompañando a la banda desde Francia los incita a ello.**

**La mayoría de los host se animan para unirse a el festejo sin embargo Kyouya permanece a distancia solo observando.**

— **¿Qué te pasa? **

**Se le acerca Tamaki al ver la seriedad de su amigo.**

—**Esta bien que te diviertas… aun que tal vez no sepas hacerlo…**

—**Solo estaba pensando en el poco tiempo que te queda…**

—**Lo haces sonar como si estuviera muriendo…**

—**En parte es así… ya que el rey del host club esta a unas horas de perecer… una vez que el club sea disuelto y ya no habrá más rey y por ello ya no abra ni un solo host…**

—**No tienes que decirlo de esa manera… esta bien que no sea más el rey del host… pero te aseguro que seré el rey de la música… aun que suena mejor el rey del piano…**

— **¿Estas seguro de querer irte…? Si quieres alejarte de tu abuela…**

—**Quiero ir por mi sueño…**

—**En ese caso yo me quedare con Haru…**

—**Tengo que aclarar eso contigo… el hacho de que me valla no quiere decir que no regrese por ella, al contrario yo regresare a Japón y luchare por mi posición frente a mi abuela… por mi padre y por Haru regresare… trayendo a mi madre con migo…**

**Las palabras de Tamaki suenan demasiado maduras, tanto que ha sorprendido a Kyouya.**

—**El hecho de que regreses no significa que ella te espere… ya que daré lo mejor de mí para quedarme con ella… y te aseguro que no seré el único que la quiera para si… **

—**Eso lo se… y sin embargo estoy seguro que nadie podrá quitármela… por que la amo y seis necesario luchar por ella lo are… aun que sea contra mi mejor amigo…**

**Las palabras de Tamaki hacen sonreír a Kyouya quien al parecer ha recibido las palabras que esperaba escuchar.**

**El espectáculo termina y el rey pasa al centro del escenario.**

—**Hoy es el ultimo día de eventos en el host club… les agradezco que hallan estado a nuestro lado todo este tiempo… sin embargo tengo un anuncio oficial que darles, se que a muchos les causara tristeza especialmente a nuestras clientas sin embargo es una decisión en la que todos hemos estado de acuerdo… a partir de este momento el Host Club es disuelto…**

**Las palabras de Tamaki han logrado alterar a las chicas que pese a tener que despedirse del rey ahora también tienen que liderar con el hecho de que el host club ha desaparecido.**

—… **también tengo que decirles que el día de mañana me iré del país… me parece necesario que lo sepan ya que no quiero causarles preocupaciones innecesarias… gracias por habernos acompañado a lo largo del host club…**

**El rey desciende del escenario los gemelos dejan ver si tristeza y Tamaki solo una gran seriedad, una jamás vista.**

—**Es hora de irnos— Les dice Tamaki a los Ex Host—Los clientes se quedaran un rato más en lo que asimilan la noticia, nosotros debemos salir antes de que puedan apelar la disolución del Club…**

**Tal cual lo advierte Tamaki, las clientas permanecen quietas unos instantes sin embargo poco después buscan imponer queja sin embargo ya solo están los músicos quienes recogen sus instrumentos.**

**Los host caminan por los jardines y Tamaki una vez en la puerta mira hacia atrás.**

—**Algún día regresare a este lugar…**

**Dice a todos quienes a pesar de la tristeza sonríen.**

—**Aquí hemos vivido muchas cosas, es imposible que no regresemos… cuando… el instituto Ouran fue el que nos hizo crecer… algún día volveremos a estar todos juntos…**

**Mori y Hony estaban esperando en las puestas del lugar por lo cual escuchan todo. Todos los host observan el edificio antes de abordar un auto e irse del lugar cada uno a su casa a excepción de Tamaki quien se marcha a la casa Ootori.**

**Al día siguiente por la mañana todos los chicos se reúnen en la casa de Haru para ir a pasear en las calles un rato antes de ir a dejar a Tamaki al aeropuerto. Van a la plaza central y toman algo de comida rápida así como un helado mientras van a un karaoke y posterior mente a un centro de juegos.**

—**Tamaki…**

**Le habla la castaña.**

— **¿Si? **

—**Espero que seas capas de realizar tu sueño…**

—**Te aseguro que lo lograre… de esa forma seré capas de regresar y reclamar mi puesto como líder de los Souo… y también…**

**Tamaki besa a la castaña quien corresponde el gesto sin embargo deja ver la tristeza que lleva.**

**La hora de la despedida ha llegado. Todos están en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo en que el rey se ira. **

—**Hikaru, Kaoru… no causen problemas…**

—**No mi señor…—Responden ambos con su habitual animo—**

—**Kyo… espero que sigamos en contacto—**

— **¿Por qué tendría que seguir conservando a alguien tan molesto?**

—**Kyo… —Se queja de forma infantil**

—**Si no tengo otra opción—**

—**Mori… Hony… espero que sigan como hasta ahora…**

—**Al… ¿Qué camino has decidido?**

**La chica le sonríe dando a entender que ya se lo ha dicho.**

—**Espero verlos a todos en muy poco tiempo… les aseguro que volveremos a vernos…**

**El vuelo de Tamaki es anunciado por el altavoz.**

—**Me tengo que ir…**

**La castaña parece estar seria, aun que en realidad puede que este triste ya que Tamaki no se ha dirigido ha ella desde el día anterior.**

—**Haru… te amo…**

**Le dice con ojos llorosos y la chica lo mira directamente.**

—**Yo…**

—**Regresare, te lo aseguro…**

—**Que tengas suerte… y espero que cuando regreses ya hallas hecho realidad tu sueño…**

—**Tengo que regresar para finalizar mi sueño… si que tengo que lograrlo…**

—**Suerte…**

**Tamaki la abraza y la chica responde el gesto para posteriormente dejarlo partir.**

**Todos miran por la ventana como el avión despega, se quedan allí hasta que el avión desaparece y luego comienzan a caminar. Haru parece seria sin embargo de un momento a otro comienza a llorar muy ligeramente los chicos no saben que decir sin embargo el cuello de Haru es rodeado por el brazo derecho de Alanís quien comienza ha hacerla caminar casi a la fuerza.**

—**Sabes…—le dice la peli rosa—… tal como dijiste una vez, no lo detendrías mientras el fuera por su sueño, que seguramente incluye a su madre… él no se va a detener así que tú no tienes que hacerlo… en otras palabras no te sientes ha esperarlo… sigue avanzando ya que el regresara algún día y espera ver te a ti triunfando… ¿Lo entiendes?**

—…—**Haru asiste sin embargo sigue con la mirada baja y llorando—**

—**Aun nos tienes aquí… no somos él; y nunca lo seremos sin embargo esta en ti el tener la voluntad de esperas por su amor… aun que si no quieres el tampoco es el único hombre en el mundo… así como tu tampoco eres la única mujer…**

**Las palabras de Al comienzan a ser duras para Haru.**

— **¿Crees que el conozca a alguien?—Se alerta Haru**

—**Lo que estoy diciendo es que probablemente ambos conozcan a mucha gente… y que esta en ustedes en esperarse el uno al otro… así como también digo que no es necesario que tu no conozcas a nadie más mientras esperas a que el regrese…**

**La peli rosa libera a Haru quien al parecer ha entendido las palabras.**

—**Tengo que ir a despedir a alguien más… así que los alcanzo luego—**

—**Te acompaño—**

**Ambas chicas caminas hacia otro de los puertos de salida. Esta vez Al va a despedir a Fakir y al resto de los chicos.**

— **¿Y por fin? ¿A dónde irán?**

—**Le voy a echar en cara a tu padre mi éxito… regreso a Francia… regresamos… — Fakir—**

—**Entonces mucha suerte…**

—**Te aseguro que lo lograre… y tu deberías hacer lo mismo… al propósito te deje un regalo… **

**El vuelo de Fakir es anunciado y se marcha. En cuanto la figura del moreno desaparece en el hangar la peli rosa da media vuelta y se marcha tomando a Haru de la mano.**

— **¿No vas a ver que despegue su avión?**

—**No…**

—**Pero…**

—**Las despedidas no se me dan mucho… prefiero no despedirme… solo pienso en algo como "Nos volveremos a ver" ya que estoy segura que así será; además he permanecido demasiado tiempo lejos de mi familia como para extrañarlos cuando se van, en este caso se que si le pido que venga a verme el lo ara así que no es que no pueda verlo… sin embargo el también va a cumplir un sueño… no tengo derecho a impedírselo… así como tampoco puedo forzar el amor…**

— **¿Qué? ¿Tienes problemas con Kyo?**

—**El y yo ya terminamos…**

**Las chicas caminan a la salida donde los chicos aun las esperan.**

— **¿Qué deberíamos de hacer? **

—**Me gustaría ir a un templo… pero no es necesario que me acompañen—Haru**

—**Iremos a un templo—Kyo casi ordenando—**

**De esa forma el grupo se marcha al templo donde al parecer Haru esta pidiendo por algo, probablemente por el sueño de Tamaki o quien sabe… tal vez por el propio.**

**Los días comienzan a pasar con rapidez y demasiado aburridos, Kyouya esta haciendo las ultimas pruebas para la universidad mientras Hony y Mori parecen estar estudiando cada uno por su cuenta.**

**Los gemelos han viajado de vacaciones con su madre. Haru y Mei salen todas las tardes a comer a la plaza central donde Al esta trabajando. Los días sin Tamaki comienzan a tornarse aburrido para todos y el pasado parece ser demasiado lejano mientras para algunos el futuro se pinta incierto.**

**Esa noche casa Fujioka.**

— **¿A que hora llega hoy la "hermana" mayor?—Mei**

—**No debe tardar…—Haru preparando la cena—**

—**Has estado muy seria ¿Qué te pasa?**

—**Nada… es solo que últimamente me fatigo en exceso… creo que el no lidiar con Tamaki día a día me ha puesto fuera de forma…—suspira provocando la risa de la morena.**

**La puerta se abre y entran dos personas.**

—**Bienvenidos a casa…**

—**Hola…—saluda una peli rosa**

— **¿Qué hay para cenar?—Ranka**

**Los cuatro parecen muy animados sin embargo eso se vuelve una especie de rutina con forme pasa el tiempo. Ranka deja que Al se quede en su casa lo cual provoca que ella deje el otro departamento, aun son vacaciones así que las chica la ayudan a transportarse.**

**Las chicas comienzan a curiosear entre las cosas, típico cuando uno se muda puesto que sin querer vi su vida en sus cosas.**

— **¿Qué guardas?—Mei llevando un pequeño cofre—**

—**Esas son las joyas de mi madre… el resto es ropa…**

— **¿Qué es esto?—Haru recoge una cajita pequeña la cual esta serrada con un candado.**

—**No se… debe ser de mi hermano…**

—**Venia con esto—La castaña le entrega un sobre a la chica quien lo abre y al instante cae un fajo de dólares—**

—…—**Al no dice nada sin embargo las otras dos quedan más que sorprendidas, el sobre aun tiene algo y es una llave con la cual se dispone a abrir la caja—**

— **¿Qué es?—Pregunta Mei una vez que ha abierto la caja—**

—**Su foto—Al un tanto molesta ya que la foto esta enmarcada… la saca— ¿Cuándo se le quitara el regalarme fotos de él?... como si no tuviera suficientes… ¿La quieres Mei?**

—**Esa no…**

— **¿Por qué? Esta es como las otras…**

—**Lo dudo…**

**La morena toma la foto y la gira… el marco tiene gravado "Sigue adelante y no te detengas ante nada… lucha por tu sueño… estoy esperando verte en escena…". La chica sonríe.**

—**Terminemos de mudarnos…**

—**La que se esta mudando eres tu—Las otras dos al par—**

**Ya entrada la noche recién están terminando la mudanza cuando escuchan que tocan a la puerta; Haru va a abrir y…**

— **¿Kyouya? **

— **¿Podemos hablar?**

—**Si claro… pasa…**

**El pelinegro ve a las otras dos chicas.**

—**Mejor a fuera…**

**Ambos salen dejando a Mei boquiabierta.**

— **¿Viste eso? Tal parece que no quiere hablarnos…**

—**Lo que no quiere es que yo sepa que lo que le dirá a Haru… o tal vez no quiera ni verme…**

— **¿Estas conforme con eso?**

—**Creo que no esta en mi forzar las cosas…**

—**Pero si el luchar…**

—…—"**En realidad creo que perdí desde el día en que conocí a Haru… ya que desde el comienzo sabia que Kyouya tenia su corazón dirigido a ella" piensa la chica—**

—**No seas patética… si no luchas no vas a obtener nada…**

—…—

— **¡Escúchame!**

—**Luchare por mi sueño… pero quiero hacerlo aquí… siempre y cuando no se me presente una mayor oportunidad—**

**En ese instante la puerta se abre y Haru entra en compañía de Kyouya.**

— **¡Hey tu! ¡Si tu!—Le dice Mei a Kyo— hace menos de un mes que se fue Tamaki ¿Y ya andas tras su mujer? Al menos se un poco decente y no lo hagas frente a tu ex mujer…**

—…—**Kyo no dice nada y se limita a ver a la peli rosa quien esta indiferente—**

— **¿Y tu?... deja de solo observar…—reta la morena a la peli rosa quien la ve de reojo—**

—**En ocasiones también escucho…—responde tranquila—… por ahora tengo otros intereses…**

— **¿En serio?—Kyouya se acerca a la chica— tal vez ahora que no somos nada quieras contármelos…**

**Ambos se miran con frialdad el uno al otro.**

— **¿Vas a quedarte a cenar?**

—**Si…**

—**Entonces lo escucharas cuando llegue Ranka –**

**Dos horas después ya están terminando de cenar.**

—**En la mañana dijiste que me contarías algo ¿Qué es?—Ranka **

—**Es verdad— Al muestra una sonrisa—**

—**Por lo visto algo bueno…—Mei**

—**Fui aceptada en TvTokio, soy parte de sus nuevos talentos… creo que la semana que viene comenzaran los trabajos aun que no estoy segura de comenzar a trabajar, tal vez por ahora solo me manden a las curri culas de complementación.**

**Mei parece asombrada, como si ya supiera que Al hizo la prueba. Sin embargo el resto ignoraba la situación.**

—**Una de mis hijas… una de mis hijas en Tv… eso es…—Ranka esta feliz sin embargo la noticia es mucho para ella—**

— **¿¬.¬ Por qué no me contaste eso? —Haru algo molesta**

—**Era sorpresa—^o^ Al**

—**Mei lo sabía…**

—**¬.¬ Eso paso por que ella me descubrió…**

—**No sabía como llenar la solicitud y me pidió ayuda…—Mei**

**Haru parece aun molesta, sin embargo hay alguien que no dice nada y no solo eso, si no que también permanece indiferente.**

— **¿Y tu? –Mei— ¿No la vas a felicitar?**

—**Lo que ella quiere hace es una perdida de tiempo, dudo que llegue a ser alguien tan famoso… **

**Alineé se levanta un tanto molesta sin embargo no dice nada y se dirige a la cocina. Mientras Kyouya se retira.**

**Al día siguiente Haru sale sin avisar a nadie. El resto se va cada una a su trabajo, realmente no les extraña que la castaña no allá avisado ya que ella es de todas la más responsable.**

**En un parque cercano a la casa, Haru esta esperando.**

—**Lamento llegar tarde…**

—**No te preocupes…**

—**Y… ¿A dónde quieres ir? **

—**A…**

**Haru ha comenzado a salir con Kyouya, no le ha dicho a nadie ya que eso siente que puede causar problemas en casa o mejor dicho siente que podría empezar a pelear con Al.**

**Al pasar de las semanas Haru parece estarse acoplando a la presencia de Kyouya, ahora no solo sale por las mañanas si no que también por las tardes, ambos parecen una pareja normal y bastante cercana. Sin embargo una morena a comenzado ha sospechar y ha decidido seguir a Haru descubriendo la situación en la que esta metida, decide no decir nada esperando que sea Haru quien de la noticia en casa.**

**Durante esas mismas semanas una peli rosa da lo mejor de si haciendo varias audiciones, esperando quedar en alguna. Al cabo de casi un mes la chica ve la luz al final del camino pues ha recibido una propuesta muy interesante, sin embargo al cabo de ese mismo tiempo Haru y Kyouya han decidido formalizar las cosas, en otras palabras decirles a todos que ellos están saliendo.**

**El día antes a que ellos digan el tipo de relación que sostienen deciden ir a la plaza a tomar un café, más ese mismo día Alineé ha llamado a casa para dar la noticia, al final con la única que puede contactar es con Mei así que la invita a la plaza para ver de que forma pueden celebrar.**

**Ambas chicas parecen ir divertidas, mientras en un café una pareja parece discutir seriamente, sin que ninguno de los cuatro lo espere han quedado demasiado cerca.**

— **¿Qué pasa?**

—**Esto que estamos haciendo no esta bien**

—**Es por eso que mañana les diremos a todos…**

—**Aun así no esta bien… Tamaki y yo… Al…**

—**Esos dos no vienen a colación aquí…**

—**Pese a que ellos eran nuestras parejas ellos…**

—**Ellos no…**

— **¡Son nuestros amigos! Les debemos lealtad…**

—**No les debemos nada…**

**En ese instante Kyouya besa a la castaña quien no lo rechaza.**

**Dos chicas van caminando por fuera del lugar en el que los otros dos están, solo un enorme ventanal los divide… y sin más Al ve por casualidad la escena, Mei no se ha percatado de ello sin embargo cuando la peli rosa se congela busca el por que.**

—**Vámonos—Dice Mei con seriedad llevándose a la chica del lugar.**

**Dentro el beso es obligado a finalizar no por un rechazo, son las lágrimas las que han forzado a que Kyo deje en paz a Haru.**

— **¿Qué pasa?**

—**Se que dije que lo intentaría… pero no puedo… yo amo a Tamaki y quiero esperar por el…**

—**De acuerdo, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que te dejare en paz…**

— **¡Si tienes tanta voluntad ve por Al! **

**La distancia entre ambos comienza a notarse, ninguno dice nada, sin embargo Kyouya lleva de regreso a Haru. Se escucha un gran alboroto dentro de la casa así que ambos van al lugar sin embargo antes de que lleguen Al sale del lugar y los ve.**

—**Hola…—Saluda la peli rosa—… sabes Haru no debes detenerte por nada para lograr un sueño… aun que en el amor aplica lo mismo… pero si el sueño o el amor es de alguien más entonces no vale la pena lucharlo—habla con seriedad sin que los recién llegados entiendan—… papá se puso como loco… deberías entrar…**

**En ese instante la castaña entra seguida por Kyouya y Al. Es verdad Ranka esta llorando sin embargo nadie se explica el por que.**

— **¿Papá?—Haru extrañada de lo que ve—**

—**Haru… convence a tu hermana de no irse…**

— **¿¡Qué!?**

—**Al ha decidido irse de aquí…—Aclara Mei viendo la cara de sorpresa de la chica—… cuéntales la historia entera…**

—**No puedo decir la historia entera…—Al**

—**Tienen es razón… creo que cuando te vallas yo la contare… **

—**Te lo encargo…**

— **¿Al?—Haru esperando la respuesta de la chica—**

—**TvTokio va a llevar Skip Beat a live action, soy una de las candidatas para el papel principal… sin embargo como soy extranjera mis rasgos son un poco… digamos que no encajo en la versión japonesa así que me han ofrecido el personaje principal en versión norte americana ya que TvTokio realizo una alianza con Hollywood para mi lanzamiento así como el manejo de SkipBeat…**

— **¿Qué?—Kyo**

—**Me han prometido el paraíso y he accedido… el único problema es que deberé ir a estados unidos… lo cual voy ha hacer, sin embargo por ahora tengo que filmar los promocionales… nos van a enfrentar a las dos Kiokos… la japonesa y la extranjera… aun que creo que nuestro principal rival será la original… y en mi caso mi coestrella…**

**Kyouya observa que la chica ya tiene sus maletas aun lado de la puerta.**

—**Pero… si ya aceptaste… al menos quédate hasta tu viaje a Estados Unidos… —Ranka **

—**No puedo… tengo que estar lista a toda hora… me tengo que ir ahora mismo… me están esperando en la compañía…**

—**De acuerdo…—Ranka más calmada—… se que te tienes que ir… no te lo impediré pero al menos deja que Kyouya te lleve a la televisora…**

—**No puedes pedirle esa clase de favores a Kyou…**

—**Te llevare…—Kyo toma las maletas y comienza a bajarlas, ya abajo los espera el auto del chico—**

**Al final de cuentas la chica termino siendo acompañada por una de las personas que no quería.**

**En todo el camino al permanece viendo a la ventana tratando de evitar la conversación.**

— **¿Por qué me has estado evitando? Desde la salida no hemos hablado…**

— **¿Acerca de que deberíamos hablar? ¿De nuestro rompimiento? ¿De mi? ¿De ti? ¿El por que de nuestra separación? No necesitamos esa clase de cosas…**

—**Supongo pero al menos debiste de contárselo a Haru… creí que la considerabas tu hermana…**

— **¿Y ahora Haru? Yo no soy estúpida ¿Sabias?**

—…—

—**Desde que supiste que Tamaki se iba buscaste la forma de desacerté de mi y sin embargo seguías pretendiendo dominarme… era obvio lo que pasaría una vez Tamaki se fuera, lastima que tuve que darme cuenta por mi misma; si Haru me hubiese dicho la clase de relación que mantenían… yo también le hubiera dicho muchas otras cosas… como que Tamaki me pregunta por ella y por ti… hace una rato le conté a Tamaki lo que iba a ser… pero quiero que ustedes le cuenten la relación que tienen, así tal vez el y yo podamos salir, ya que el esta en Estados Unidos…**

**Kyouya se queda callado, no sabe que decir y menos creyó haber sido descubierto, sin más deja a la chica en la televisora donde es recibida por barias personas.**

**Dos semanas después por la calle se mira un video en que 3 Kyokos aparecen bailando con la canción "Blow Wind", de ninguna se muestra el rostro sin embargo se da a entender que las tres son Kyoko, dichas imágenes mantienen a Japón en suspenso, la actriz para el live action es anunciada a si como el proyecto para la película extranjera sin embargo el nombre de la actriz permanece en secreto.**

**El día en que es revelado el nombre de cada uno de los actores japoneses Alanís va a casa de Ranka donde todos esperan ver a la chica en Tv**

— **¿Qué haces aquí? –Se sorprende Ranka al ver llegar a la chica—**

—**Vengo por que hoy mismo me voy… y no quiero irme sin despedirme…**

— **¿No deberías estar en la Tv? –Kaoru**

—**No… aun no… por ahora soy la actriz X… **

"… **para nuestro proyecto exterior tenemos como actriz principal a una chica nacida en nuestra televisora sin embargo esperamos convertirla en una bomba igual que a Kyoko… es una novata pero de ella esperamos lo mejor… también la actriz japonesa es novata sin embargo las estamos poniendo a prueba… de ambas estamos esperando mucho…"**

**Al se despide de todos pues tal como dijo en menos de una hora ella se ira.**

— **¿No te llevaras tus cosas?**

—**Solo vine por lo que necesito…**

**La chica toma una caja (la que le dejo Fakir) y una foto de las que Ranka saco el día de la graduación.**

—**Cuando sea la mejor actriz regresare… mientras tanto no pondré un pie en Japón…**

—**Te llevo al aeropuerto…**

**Se levanta Kyouya causando que Haru lo mire.**

—**No… en realidad vengo con alguien… mi novio en realidad… así que te agradecería que no bajaras…**

**La mujer se marcha no antes de dar un fuerte abrazo a cada uno de los presentes incluso a Kyouya quien parece que no quiere soltarla y sin más la besa. Ambos se miran por un rato y luego la chica se marcha.**

—

**Hace casi dos meses que Al se marcho… por ahora los host están llevando sus vidas normalmente, Haru y Kyouya siguen intentando que su relación funcione, Tamaki esta al tanto ya que un mes atrás ambos se lo informaron.**

**Kaoru y Hikaru quieren estudiar en Yasa para seguir los pasos de su madre sin embargo no quieren ir juntos, una vez allí han decidido ser rivales.**

**Haruji sigue en Ouran dando lo mejor de si en su tercer año… ella quiere seguir los pasos de su madre y tal parece que lo esta logrando pues mucha escuelas de leyes la tienen contemplada como una futura estudiante.**

**Kyouya esta aprendiendo a administrar la empresa directamente, al parecer su padre lo tiene contemplado como líder de la familia y por eso mismo esta poniendo su máximo esfuerzo.**

**Tamaki por su parte esta haciendo lo mismo solo que por sus propios medios. El viaja de un lugar a otro dando micho conciertos sin embargo su música es escuchada ya en muchos lugares e incluso ha llegado a los oídos de su abuela quien ha decidido perdonarlo e incluso se dice que lanzado una propuesta para que algún día regrese a tomar posesión de líder se los Souo.**

**¿Al? De Al aun no se sabe nada… solo que se fue… sin embargo no se ha sabido nada más…**

**Cada uno de los chicos esta luchando por su sueño, por ahora un tanto separados sin embargo llegara el día en que se vuelvan a encontrar…**

**¿Fin…?**

**Ha llegado el fin de "Nuestros pasos… (El principio)", espero que les allá gustado y hallan disfrutado el leerlo de la misma manera en que yo disfrute escribirlo… ¡gracias por leer!... los invito a conocer "pianista" por ahora me voy a dedicar a este así que apóyenme por favor…**


End file.
